The Writer
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: El mundo que rodea a un escritor está lleno de misterios y secretos ocultos, son como magos capaces de hechizar a sus lectores con trucos dentro de las palabras, por ello y por muchas cosas más el escritor Arthur Kirkland se hace llamar "the Wizard of Words", pero hechicero o no de las palabras él también puede caer en los embrujos del amor ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

" _ **The Chronicles of a Hero I"**_

 _ **Por "The Wizard Of Words"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mi historia comienza con un protagonista, su nombre es Gabriel, y no, no es especial porque tenga poderes sobrenaturales como súper fuerza, ni tampoco puede volar o hacer levitar cosas, tampoco es inmortal o licántropo, él es simplemente un héroe, no porque sea especial sino porque posee una voluntad tan fuerte como las olas del océano o como el viento de un tornado._

 _Él es el héroe porque a pesar de su insignificancia y su completa humanidad lo daría todo por ella, sí, su bella y amada doncella, Jane._

 _Jane era una joven no como cualquier otra, ella era bella, inteligente y con el corazón lleno de la más brillante pureza que puede haber en el mundo._

 _Gabriel por supuesto que la admiraba tal y como lo hacía cualquier otro hombre, a sus diecisiete años de edad ya soñaba con una bella esposa como Jane, con formar una familia y tener una vida llena de lo placeres cotidianos del día a día._

 _Era un completo soñador enamorado y esa tarde soleada de verano el destino le daría un giro inesperado a su vida, un giro que quizá lo convertiría en el héroe que realmente era en el fondo de su corazón._

 _Estaba como todas las tarde, ayudando a su padre a cortar la leña en el bosque para llevarla al pueblo y así sacar el dinero suficiente para mantener a su familia, su hermana pequeña había estado un poco enferma desde el nacimiento pero en los últimos meses su salud había empeorado lo suficiente para ser preocupante, el dinero era escaso para un par de leñadores y las atenciones de un sanador demasiado caras por lo que había que trabajar el doble de lo normal._

− _¡Gabriel! Oscurecerá en unas horas, si estás listo es hora de comenzar a acarrear la madera− Gabriel miró su gran pila de madera y calculo que podría llevarla en unos cinco o seis viajes al pueblo, se secó el sudor con la manga de su camisa y dejó clavada el hacha en uno de los troncos que estaba cortando._

− _¡Ya voy padre! Terminaré con este y te alcanzaré− Su padre apareció de entre los árboles con su propio cargamento ya bien atado a la espada fuerte para la edad que poseía._

− _Date prisa… no quiero que oscurezca, el bosque de noche es peligroso y lo sabes, los lobos acechan a la luz de la luna− Gabriel asintió y siguió cortando aquel pino, no era la primera vez que su padre le advertía de los peligros que la noche traía consigo, ni tampoco sería la última._

 _A su padre le encantaba escuchar todo tipo de historias populares en el pueblo y sabía que del bosque los lobos eran su último temor._

 _Gabriel recordaba que cuando era pequeño, en la séptima vez que había acompañado a su padre a trabajar se había encontrado con algo realmente extraordinario, Gabriel había estado de lo más impresionado con el hallazgo pero fue la primera vez que vio verdaderamente aterrado a su padre._

 _Cerca del río que pasaba por ahí había encontrado montoncitos de rocas sacadas seguramente del río porque todas eran de un color gris brillante y tan lisas como la seda, las piedras formaban patrones en el suelo, unos dibujos bastante complicados que Gabriel ya no recordaba, lo que si recordaba era haber ido a buscar a su padre para mostrárselo y su padre lo había reprendido ferozmente, le había hecho jurar una y otra vez que jamás se volvería a acercar ahí de nuevo y también le había preguntado millones de veces si había tocado algo o incluso pisado, él le había asegurado una y otra vez que no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas, pero la cosa no terminó ahí, su padre lo había llevado esa misma noche a la cabaña de un viejo brujo para que lo limpiara de cualquier maleficio, Gabriel había estado realmente asustado después del asunto y le llevo varios meses alejarse de los leñadores de nuevo y explorar un poco el bosque._

 _Después de medio año su madre había dado a luz a Biritani, su hermana menor, desgraciadamente su madre había muerto unos minutos después de que Bri naciera y eso lleno de luto a su familia, Gabriel sabía que en lo profundo del corazón su padre culpaba a esas pilas de rocas de las desgracias que fueron llegando después a ellos, Gabriel empezaba a pensar en lo mismo._

 _Ahora sabía que lo que había encontrado aquel día eran símbolos de algún mago, seguramente uno oscuro como la mayoría de las cosas que habitaban el bosque, los magos solían usar las cosas de la naturaleza para sus rituales, por ello su padre había estado tan asustado de que Gabriel hubiera sido hechizado o maldecido por haber estado ahí aquel día._

 _Y aunque el hechicero al que lo había llevado después del incidente había asegurado que estaba limpio los hecho que fueron sucediendo en su familia demostraron lo contrario, primero había sido su madre y después la misma Britani, el sanador de su pueblo había dicho que su corazón no latía normal y que no podía hacer mucho por ayudarla, Bri no había tenido una infancia normal, había crecido casi encerrada en casa y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en cama._

 _A los únicos lugares a los que su hermana podía salir eran con el sanador y de vez en cuando Gabriel la sacaba al campo, a que respirara aire fresco._

 _Aunque se había puesto enferma otras veces siempre salía adelante por eso Gabriel no perdía las esperanzas pero cada vez había menos dinero para los cuidados de su hermana y su padre lucía más cansado con el tiempo, él no sabía cómo era que habían sucedido tantas desgracias en tan poco tiempo pero tenía una idea del porqué y era una idea que no se le salía de la cabeza, por ello evitaba todo aquello que luciera raro dentro del bosque y como su padre le ordenaba evitaba estar ahí a la luz de la luna, después de todo la mayoría de las historias del pueblo empezaban con "cuando era de noche" o "cuando la luna había salido"._

 _Era ya el tercer viaje hacía el pueblo, Gabriel estaba exhausto pero todavía le faltaba la mitad del trabajo así que decidió tomar un pequeño descanso a la sombra de un gran árbol, cuanto más se acercaba más distinguía la silueta bajo el árbol y lo que pensó que sería alguno de los chicos del pueblo resultó ser Jane, la chica con la que había suspirado más de una vez._

− _¡Hey hola! Gabriel− Él se quedó casi sin aire al escucharla, ella había estado dibujando bajo el árbol pero lo había notado seguramente antes que él a ella y ya era tarde para escapar._

− _¡Jane! Yo, no sabía que estuvieras por aquí…− Comentó él un tanto nervioso, era la oportunidad que había esperado por años, el estar a solas y poder hablarle, lo único malo era que él estaba completamente sucio, con la ropa y la cara llenos de astillas y lodo, con el cuerpo mojado por el sudor y la cara enrojecida por el sol, nada presentable para hablar con una chica y menos cuando dicha chica era Jane._

− _¿Estás trabajando cerca de aquí?− Preguntó ella con una sonrisa que casi puso de rodillas a Gabriel, ella era tan pura, tan blanca que él pesaba que estaba hecha de luz, su vestido era de un verde pasto y combinaba perfecto con sus ojos de la misma tonalidad, su cabello oscuro caía sobre sus hombros pálidos con bellas ondas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el sol haciendo resaltar las pecas de su piel._

− _Sí, yo… ammm, me estoy tomando un pequeño descanso− Gabriel no sabía qué hacer, no sabía ni como se llamaba, quería acercarse y sentarse junto a ella pero temía que ella lo rechazara por su mal aspecto, quería irse y volver aseado pero sabía que si la dejaba ahí iba a perder su única oportunidad para siempre._

− _Bien, entonces ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo y hablamos un rato?− Él casi trastabillo y finalmente decidió sentarse, lo suficientemente cerca para hacerle compañía pero lo bastante lejos para que con suerte ella no notara la suciedad que tenía, ella volvió a sonreír y dejo sus herramientas de dibujo entre el pasto._

− _¿Qué estabas dibujando?− Preguntó él con timidez, ella llevo la mirada a su papel de dibujo y se lo prestó, él lo recibió gustoso y le echó un vistazo largo y detallado, admirando cada línea del trazo._

− _Mi madre dice que no debería perder el tiempo en esas cosas, una buena mujer debe practicar la cocina, el lavar y criar a los niños, cosas que un marido apreciara en una buena mujer… pero a mí me gusta pintar− Comentó Jane con dulzura en su voz, Gabriel se prometió que si él fuera ese marido la dejaría pintar tanto como ella quisiera._

− _Es un dibujo muy bonito ¿Qué es?− Preguntó Gabriel devolviendo el dibujo con el pesar de su corazón él quería conservarlo por siempre._

− _Lo veo siempre en mis sueños, un lugar lejano que solo yo conozco− Comentó ella con una sonrisa cómplice que Gabriel respondió torpemente._

− _Es realmente bonito, lo digo enserio− Mencionó con gran entusiasmo, Jane se rió con aquello y Gabriel creyó que estaba escuchando a los mismos ángeles._

− _Gracias, es usted muy amable joven Tomson− Gabriel se sonrojo un poco con aquel hermoso tono de voz que había usado Jane._

− _No pensé que conocieras también mi apellido− Comentó él bastante emocionado, él siempre había estado observando a Jane pero no pensó que ella pudiera interesarse en él alguna vez por lo que era una agradable sorpresa que ella lo conociera un poco más de lo que Gabriel se habría atrevido a imaginar._

− _¿Por qué no? Te he observado varias veces, y cada noche de invierno que mi casa está llena de calor gracias a la leña de la chimenea pienso en ti y en el duro trabajo que haces diario− Él enrojeció completamente con aquello, se enorgulleció aún más de su trabajo y decidió que lo haría con más ganas cada vez._

− _Y eso es más amable aun de su parte señorita Lergmant− Ella sonrió con gracia, desvió un poco la mirada indudablemente sonrojada, Gabriel se sintió el hombre más afortunado de todos en ese momento._

 _Estuvieron un buen rato hablando hasta que la tarde casi se terminó, Jane tenía que volver a su hogar a ayudar a su madre con los deberes y Gabriel por supuesto tenía que volver al trabajo, su padre seguramente ya estaría dando el último viaje y lo esperaría en casa antes del anochecer así que Gabriel tenía que apurarse o la noche caería y él no iba a terminar a tiempo._

 _Ya que estaba más animado de lo normal supuso que lo lograría justo a tiempo así que sin más contratiempos se puso en marcha._

 _Era el último viaje y notó que algo andaba mal, el sol se ocultaba rápido entre los árboles y el aire parecía más denso casi como garras sobre él que no lo dejaban avanzar en su camino, o quizá era el cansancio al final de todo su trabajo así que trato de ir a un paso más lento pero constante, todavía le faltaba la mitad del camino cuando el sol se ocultó por completo más allá de una montaña, se preocupó bastante pero no dejo que el miedo se instalara en su mente, solo decidió seguir adelante convenciéndose a sí mismo que no había nada ahí en el bosque fuera de los lobos._

 _Los grillos comenzaron a tocar esa singular melodía de la noche y Gabriel se relajó un poco concentrándose solamente en ese bello sonido, el bosque le pareció un lugar bonito incluso de noche y la pesada carga sobre su espalda se sintió un poco más ligera._

 _Después de un rato aparte de los sonidos de los grillos escuchó algunos búhos en la lejanía,, el aullido aún más lejano de los lobos, pero también distinguió un sonido familiar que le helo la sangre un poco, eran pasos y estaban cerca._

− _¿Quién está ahí?− Gritó de pronto a la oscuridad del bosque, los pasos se acercaron más y él se puso nervioso, quería pensar que sería su padre buscándolo pero una parte de él lo dudaba bastante, con suerte sería algún animal del bosque aunque los pasos eran constantes y pesados como los de cualquier persona, Gabriel se detuvo a escuchar con más atención y los pasos se detuvieron, él no se movió tampoco y apenas se atrevió a respirar._

− _Vaya, un leñador ¿No es un poco tarde para estar trabajando?− Gabriel se volteó sobresaltado con la voz burlona en su espalda, en cuanto lo hizo sus ojos chocaron con un joven de más o menos su misma edad, parecía un chico rico, quizá el hijo de un banquero o un sanador, sus ojos verdes jade parecían traspasar la oscuridad de la noche, su cabello negro, al igual que su capa al contrario se fundían con la profundidad de la noche y la piel blanca parecía brillar como la luna en el cielo, era joven y apuesto de una manera peculiar, como un ser perfecto y Gabriel se sintió incapaz de dejar de mirarlo, pero no como le pasaba con Jane, esto era de una forma más oscura, más intensa también, como el herrero que observa el filo de una espada, con la admiración por la belleza de la hoja recién forjada pero con el sentimiento de peligro al saber lo que aquella hoja es capaz de hacer. −¿Acaso no te han dicho que el bosque puede ser peligroso cuando cae el sol?− Preguntó el joven con una sonrisa peligrosa y a la vez hechizante, Gabriel sintió un vuelco en el estómago por el temor que aquella sonrisa le provocaba pero no dejo que nada se reflejara en su rostro, trato de calmarse lo mejor que pudo, después de todo, en el bosque y la oscuridad de la noche cualquier persona podía parecer sospechosa pero no necesariamente lo era._

− _¿Y a ti?− Preguntó Gabriel de vuelta midiendo las reacciones del otro._

− _Supongo que sí, pero no creo mucho en los cuentos− Comentó el joven con naturalidad, Gabriel pensó que quizá fuera solo un chico rico que pensaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera solo porque tenía dinero, y en efecto le gustaba hacerse el valiente aventurándose en el bosque por la noche, o quizá el chico estaba ahí por uno de esos juegos que había visto varias veces entre los jóvenes del pueblo, aquel que se atreviera a entrar en el bosque a la luz de la luna por determinado tiempo ganaba una cita con alguna de las doncellas más bellas del pueblo, había escuchado que nadie se atrevía a estar en el bosque más de tres minutos pues todos se asustaban de inmediato al primer ruido extraño que escuchaban y corrían de vuelta con sus amigos, pero también había algunos otros que mantenían records aunque debido a que ya tenían a las doncellas a sus pies ya no se interesaban en jugar de nuevo._

 _Quizá aquel chico era uno de aquellos llamados valientes, Gabriel sabía que él les habría ganado a todos, no había casi nadie que conociera más el bosque que un leñador pero su padre habría desaprobado terminantemente que él participara en un juego tan peligroso y absurdo, además de que un leñador no conseguía entrar jamás en el círculo de los jóvenes con dinero, cuyos pasatiempos eran hacer tonterías, conquistar doncellas ingenuas y beber hasta caer perdidos, su padre decía que ellos solo se dedicaban a gastar el dinero de sus padres y a perder el tiempo, Gabriel se enorgullecía de su trabajo pero a veces si envidiaba la tranquilidad con la que vivían aquellos chicos, él no tenía tiempo para eso ni para nada más que no fuera trabajar, su día a día iba solo de despertar muy temprano, entrar al bosque y salir de ahí ya entrada la tarde, llevar la leña al depósito y volver a casa a recuperar energías para el día siguiente._

− _Pues deberías creer en los cuentos…− Comentó Gabriel dándose la vuelta de nuevo y volviendo a caminar en dirección al pueblo, tenía que darse prisa o su padre saldría a buscarlo y no quería que lo encontrara ahí metido en el bosque todavía._

− _Una sugerencia demasiado misteriosa para un simple leñador− Comentó el chico caminando junto a él, Gabriel se sintió un tanto molesto por la forma en que el chico decía la palabra "leñador" tan despectivamente como si fuera un insulto._

− _Pues bien, este simple "leñador" te apuesta a que conoce más el bosque que tú, por lo que el consejo es válido− Declaró Gabriel indignado, el chico solo se echó a reír con esa risa malévola que parecía caracterizarlo._

− _Una apuesta peligrosa, no, más bien completamente tonta…− Aseguró el chico con seguridad, pero Gabriel conocía a los chicos ricos y sabía lo engreídos que podían ser, creyéndose los amos de todo._

− _Una apuesta sabia porque sé que la ganaría en un instante…− Contraatacó Gabriel con total seguridad, en el chico brillo algo oscuro en su mirada._

− _Mi primera impresión de ti ahora es clara como el agua… un leñador idiota que cree conocerlo todo solo porque entra al bosque diariamente pero que no respeta lo suficiente lo que conoce, violando dos reglas importantes y aparte es mentiroso− Gabriel se enfadó aún más con aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada al respecto._

− _No soy mentiroso y tampoco he roto ninguna regla− Murmuró después de un rato que caminaron en silencio, el joven sonrió un poco más como si hubiera estando esperando un reproche._

− _Si realmente conocieras el bosque como dices no harías un apuesta tan tonta y tampoco andarías por aquí en la noche, eso te hace un mentiroso y en cuanto a las reglas, la primera sería no estar aquí en la noche y aquí estas, la segunda, deberías ser cuidadoso con lo que te encuentras dentro del bosque y estás hablando conmigo sin ningún cuidado− Gabriel sintió algo muy parecido al temor con aquello, pero sabía que solo era duda e incertidumbre, no dejo que aquello lo detuviera o lo asustara, estaba claro que el chico solo quería asustarlo un poco y burlarse de él más tarde pero no iba a conseguirlo tan fácilmente._

− _Bueno, en primer lugar tú fuiste el que me hablo a mí, no yo a ti, y en segundo lugar tú también estas rompiendo ambas reglas lo que te hace un mentiroso y un idiota al igual que yo− El chico pareció reír con verdadera diversión por fin con las palabras de Gabriel, era una risa demasiado enigmática como todo en la personalidad de aquel joven, a Gabriel ya no le pareció tan engreído, más bien un poco excéntrico._

− _Un leñador astuto… retiraré lo dicho solo esta vez− Comentó el joven con un suspiro, Gabriel sintió bastante alivio cuando vio las casas del pueblo detrás de los árboles. –Bueno, parece que has llegado a tu destino, yo debo seguir por otro camino diferente, seguro que nos volveremos a cruzar en otro momento, Gabriel− Gabriel se quedó un poco desconcertado con las palabras del joven, de pronto le pareció algo que diría un anciano y sobre todo se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en los labios de aquel desconocido, no le había revelado su nombre pero no le pareció imposible que lo conociera, después de todo los Tomson habían sido leñadores durante generaciones y aunque era extraño pensar que aquel chico hubiera escuchado hablar de él no era del todo improbable._

− _Seguro, nos volveremos a encontrar… hasta entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre?− Preguntó Gabriel con amabilidad y hasta un poco de emoción, tenía bastante tiempo que no conocía a alguien nuevo y mucho menos a alguien tan enigmático como aquel chico._

− _Llámame Stefano− Respondió el otro con una de aquellas sonrisas misteriosas y dándose la vuelta se adentró de vuelta en el bosque, Gabriel siguió su camino grabando en su memoria aquel nombre, sin darse cuenta de que aquel nombre iba a atraerle la peor de las maldiciones a su vida…_


	2. Introducción

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AméricaxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur Etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Cabe destacar que los personajes de esta historia no son del todo míos y cualquier parecido con la vida real, con los personajes de Hetalia de Himaruya-Sama y con los ovnis (¿?) es mera coincidencia…_

 _ **Summari:**_ _El mundo que rodea a un escritor está lleno de misterios y secretos ocultos, son como magos capaces de hechizar a sus lectores con trucos dentro de las palabras, por ello y por muchas cosas más el escritor Arthur Kirkland se hace llamar "the wizard of words", pero hechicero o no de las palabras él también puede caer en los embrujos del amor ¿o no?_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Oh~ ya verán XD -risa malévola-_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Pues bien… esto no tengo idea como surgió pero por algo habrá sido… lo que tengo que decir al respecto es que era una idea demasiado encantadora y maravillosa para decirle "no" por lo que me deje llevar a ver que salía~_

 _Y sí, sé que tengo miles de cosas pendientes y que no he trabajado en ninguna, pero me atrevo a decir que esta es de las mejores cosas que ha salido de mi cabeza y estará total y completamente a la altura de dos de mis trabajos más queridos, incluso deseo fervientemente que los supere a ambos…_

 _Por el momento no puedo dar por sentado nada, ya lo sé, pero como siempre pondré todas mis esperanzas a este nuevo trabajo esperando de todo corazón que sea de su agrado…_

 _Con el título, summari y quizá el primer capítulo imaginó que ya dedujeron de que va y como lo voy a estar manejando aquí pero sí no lo saben espero que lo descubran en este capítulo…_

 _Ahora… quien se pregunté ¿por qué en dos capítulos diferentes y no en uno solo como muchos otros trabajos que hay por ahí? (Un ejemplo: "Lithium" que es un UkUs muy bueno y totalmente recomendable), La respuesta amado público es muy sencilla~ porque YOLO, hahahah ok no, porque pienso que le da una bonita presentación y así no se confunden y me puedo explayar lo que yo quiera en ambos lados~ en algún momento eso va a cambiar pero ya les avisaré cuando eso suceda, por ahora lo estaré manejando en dos capítulos y trataré de actualizarlo siempre en pares ¿ok?_

 _En fin, creo que eso es todo por el momento ya que no creo que sea necesario aclarar que es AU y todas esas cosas que ustedes ya han de imaginar viniendo de mí…_

 _De verdad espero que les guste "estas" historias y que las vayan siguiendo a ambas con la misma emoción que yo~ Sin más ¡A leer!_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ The Writer ~*~**_

 _ **Nueva York, Estados Unidos…**_

−¡Ya te lo dije! Estoy trabajando en el manuscrito ahora, no necesitas llamarme todo el tiempo− Habló Arthur Kirkland de lo más irritado, era la tercera llamada de su editor en el día y la vigésima cuarta vez en toda la semana. –Si de verdad quieres ayudar mejor no me distraigas… claro, claro… ya te dije que yo te llamaría si algo me retrasaba… no, no he olvidado la fecha limite… sí, ya sé que estamos prácticamente sobre ella… no es mi culpa, no puedo controlar los cambios a última hora… ¡Hey, si no llamaras cada cinco minutos podría tenerlo a tiempo para la revisión! Pues… estoy en la página 230… sí, pero ya tengo el último capítulo escrito así que no hay problema… sí ya lo sé, bien entonces no me distraigas… ¡no, no lo hagas! yo lo haré… cuando lo tenga listo, sí, espera mi llamada antes del lunes, trabajaré todo el fin de semana así que no te preocupes… sí, me aseguraré de comer algo… bien, adiós− Arthur dio un suspiro lanzado su teléfono al escritorio y dejando que su cabeza colgara sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Llevaba toda la semana pegado al computador y sentado en esa silla como un esclavo, le dolía la cabeza, el trasero y los hombros, además sus ojos ardían como el infierno y ya sentía nauseas por tanto café que había tomado, él odiaba el café pero era mucho más eficiente para mantenerlo despierto que un té.

Su editor, Kiku Honda normalmente era muy calmado, serio y amable, pero se convertía en un verdadero paranoico cuando la fecha límite se acercaba demasiado y Arthur no tenía listo el trabajo, por ello las constantes llamadas, Arthur entendía que estuviera nervioso y preocupado pero eso sobrepasaba los límites de la ya de por sí escasa paciencia que Arthur tenía.

Hacía casi medio año que había publicado su primera novela, él más bien había sido escritor de poesía pero debido a sus bajas ventas había optado por inmiscuirse en el mundo de la ficción ¡oh gran error! Le había vendido su alma al demonio con aquel primer libro y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias del prestigio.

Su libro se había posicionado entre los mejores cinco libros del verano y había alcanzado una venta, no record pero sí bastante elevada, pero él no había tenido tiempo de celebrar su gran logro porque claro, cuando un libro es del gusto del público siempre exigen más y por esas razones Arthur estaba ahí esclavizado, trabajaba en un segundo tomó de su saga.

"The Chronicles of a Hero" había sido la sensación entre todos los jóvenes de entre 12 y 27 años, Arthur estaba feliz con su trabajo y aunque era un trabajo demasiado pesado y exigente lo disfrutaba bastante, mucho más de lo que en su momento había disfrutado de escribir poesía.

Las novelas te daban la posibilidad de escribir de todo con libertad además de que te encariñabas con tus personajes de una manera que solo otro escritor podría entender y eso era bastante agradable.

Gabriel sin duda era de sus más grandes orgullos, jamás habría pensado que un personaje así podría salir de su cabeza, le gustaba la sencillez y complejidad de su personalidad, también le gustaba la fuerza de sus emociones, cuando Arthur lo escribía a veces también se ponía feliz o triste o emocionado o decepcionado, según fuera la escena en la que Gabriel se desarrollaba, había algo mágico cuando lo escribía.

Revisó lo que estaba escribiendo para volver a concentrarse, pronto el sueño empezaría a vencerlo y debía avanzar lo más que pudiera antes de quedarse dormido, cuando se es un escritor no se pueden controlar al 100% las historias a veces el mismo escritor se puede llegar a sorprender de lo que sale y ese era el problema principal de Arthur en esos momentos, había terminado el manuscrito tres semanas antes, sin embargo en alguna de las revisiones de pronto se le había ocurrido meter algo de última hora y eso había cambiado otra cosa ya escrita y esa otra cosa a otra más y así sucesivamente haciendo una línea interminable de cambios que en opinión de Arthur eran de lo más acertados y necesarios para la historia por ello se había arriesgado a hacerlo tan cerca de la fecha límite y ahí estaba pues terminando los cambios inesperados.

Una hora después su teléfono volvió a sonar, de nuevo se editor, Arthur sabía que si no contestaba su editor se preocuparía y una hora después lo iba a tener en la puerta de su casa pero no quería estar repitiendo lo mismo cada hora por lo que solo pulso el botón de colgar, seguro lo llamaría en unos treinta minutos de nuevo.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Writer ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Después de la extenuante semana que había pasado por fin el manuscrito estaba en la editorial en proceso de la última revisión y más tarde obtendría la aprobación de la empresa, Arthur gracias a eso por fin tenía un descanso, tendría al menos unas semanas de descanso antes empezar a hacer los preparativos para su siguiente trabajo.

Llegó al bar que estaba a cuatro cuadras de su departamento, su amigo Francis ya estaba ahí en la barra esperándolo con su bebida recién servida.

Arthur no tenía muchos amigos pero después de estar encerrado en su departamento semanas enteras lo único que quería era salir de su encierro, sí, aunque solo fuera al bar más cercano, por suerte Francis siempre estaba ahí para él en esos momentos y cada que terminaba de escribir algo lo llamaba para verse en el mismo bar, era como una tradición o quizá más como una rutina.

−¡Hey mou amore! Luces realmente fatal esta vez− Comentó Francis con una de esas brillantes y relajadas sonrisas que solo un buen amigo daría después de decirte la verdad de una manera tan poco sutil.

−Lo sé, esto me está matando lentamente…− Respondió Arthur pidiendo un vaso de Ron al bartender, le agradeció que lo atendiera de prisa.

−El precio de la fama, Arthur, es solo el precio de la fama− Comentó el otro con un suspiro, Arthur dio un sorbo a su bebida y el sabor el alcohol le devolvió un poco de vida.

−Ni que lo digas, al menos tendré un descanso ahora−

−Y dime "Gran Hechicero de palabras" ¿cómo te fue esta vez?−Arthur se sintió un poco incómodo al oír su seudónimo, "The Wizard of Words" era el nombre bajo el cual escribía, no era lo más original que se le pudiera haber ocurrido pero le daba algo realmente valioso, mucho más que el dinero, le daba un bendito anonimato a su persona.

−Deja de decir mi nombre tan a la ligera Bonnefoy, quiero conservar el anonimato que me queda− Mencionó como una broma, en parte era cierto pero aquello no era más que un sueño iluso, en algún momento su identidad tendría que salir a la luz.

−Oh vamos~ sabes que en algún momento todos sabrán quien eres… ¿o planeas quedarte como un escritor anónimo por siempre?− Arthur no respondió a la pregunta, él lo haría si pudiera y pensaba que no necesitaba decirle algo a Francis que él mismo ya sabría. –No creo que sea muy conveniente, cuando tengas medio millón de libros vendidos y seas el autor best seller por cinco años seguidos tus fans van a querer que des entrevistas y que asistas a firmas de libros, además piénsalo, no ser conocido te puede acarrear problemas, en este mundo hay locos aficionados que en algún momento irán a todos los medios diciendo ser "The Wizard of Words" en persona y tendrías que iniciar un juicio legal muy molesto que solo el destino sabría cómo va a terminar− Arthur se rió con aquello en serio, por eso le gustaba salir con Francis, el francés tenía una facilidad para des estresarlo impresionante.

−Como siempre estas exagerando las cosas demasiado− Comentó simplemente Arthur encogiéndose de hombros. –Sé que en algún momento tendré que salir del anonimato pero todavía no es tiempo, quiero disfrutar un poco más y que los fans también lo hagan, me gusta pensar que me imaginan como alguien espectacular, como algo que vaya con mi seudónimo, es interesante pensar que ellos pueden imaginarme de mil formas y no quiero salir a la luz y decepcionar a todos…−

−Claro, claro… lo único que descubrirían es que el famoso Hechicero es un tipo común y corriente− Concordó Francis mirando a Arthur con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

−Deja eso, descubrirían que vivo en un departamento insípido y mi gran pasatiempo es emborracharme en el bar de la esquina− Comentó Arthur con humor pese a que todo era cierto, su vida solo se reducía a eso.

−El bar de la esquina no, a cuatro cuadras mou amore− Recalcó Francis fingiendo un tono totalmente serio.

−Eso, eso…− Concordó Arthur fingiendo también darle importancia al asunto antes de que ambos se echaran a reír un poco.

−Pero ya en serio, deberías considerar mudarte a un lugar más sofisticado, con lo que estas ganando ahora puedes pagarte un lugar el doble de grande del que tienes ahora…− Arthur comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

−No, me gusta ese departamento, en el puedo escribir bien− Declaró con total seguridad, si bien no era una belleza de departamento había descartado mucho, muchísimos en realidad antes de sentirse a gusto con uno, había revisado unos 15 antes de sentirse como en casa y el hecho de que hubiera tenido que mudarse de Londres a Nueva York no ayudaba en nada tampoco a que él se sintiera más a gusto.

−¿Eh? Acabas de llamarlo insípido tú mismo− Se quejó el francés, Francis lo había tratado de convencer para que se mudara incontables veces pero Arthur no estaba interesado en eso y aunque el francés había declarado que entonces no lo iría a visitar debido a su mal gusto a Arthur le había dado igual y esa era la razón por la que siempre se encontraban en aquel bar.

Arthur sabía que Francis en realidad no lo visitaba para no molestarlo con su trabajo y él se lo agradecía de alguna forma.

−¿Vas a dejarme leer tu libro antes de que sea publicado?− La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Arthur, en primera porque ya estaba teniendo los efectos del cansancio y el alcohol y en segunda porque Francis no había manifestado tanto interés por los trabajos de Arthur, en otras palabras era solo su amigo y no su fan.

−¿Te interesa? Por mi bien, pero no sabía que habías leído la primera parte, al menos completa− Francis se rió nada ofendido con escepticismo de Arthur.

−Claro que leí la primera parte, en realidad compré el libro justo cuando se publicó, no me extraña que no lo sepas, jamás te lo había dicho pero soy fan de las novelas románticas, si bien no suelo leer novelas juveniles hice una excepción contigo… tenía curiosidad− Arthur estaba verdaderamente sorprendido con aquella revelación, sin embargo no sonaba del todo ilógico para él.

−Pues bien, Gracias… te enviaré una copia del manuscrito esta noche…− Comentó Arthur sintiéndose extrañamente raro con aquella conversación.

−Genial, debo decir que eres muy bueno en la escritura de novela… parece que te has dedicado a ello toda tu vida− Y ahí estaba una sensación de nuevo extraña, no sabía si sentirse alagado o no.

−Bien, pues no es así y tú lo sabes, lo mío es más bien la poesía− Respondió Arthur automáticamente.

−¿Lo es? Nunca habías probado con otros géneros y mira lo bien que te fue… aunque hay algo que me intriga un poco sobre uno de los personajes− Comentó Francis mirándolo con un rostro extraño.

−No voy a decirte que es lo que sucede después si es lo que quieres saber− Sentenció Arthur de pronto con rapidez.

−No, no es eso… es solo que este personaje me recuerda a alguien muy familiar, un alguien que está aquí sentado tomando Ron− Arthur casi se ahogó al escuchar aquello, él sabía que era cierto y no debería ser una sorpresa que Francis lo hubiera notado, él lo conocía mejor que nadie.

−Pues sí, así es… no estaba acostumbrado a escribir novelas por ello sufrí un poco con la creación de los personajes, mis referencias eran escasas y aunque sé que no debí haber basado un personaje en una persona real imaginé que si era yo mismo no habría problemas ni reclamos− Aclaró Arthur sintiéndose ya un poco mareado pero era difícil saber si era por el sueño y el cansancio o por los vasos de Ron que llevaba encima.

−¿Pero por qué el villano?− Arthur sonrió bastante con la pregunta, él también se lo habría preguntado.

−¿Por qué no? Creo que eso es lo que me queda mejor a mí…−

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Ok, tengo solo cuatro cosas que aclarar aquí…_

 _Primera, no, no pondré todos los libros de Arthur tan solo los pondré como "capítulo o capítulos" solo lo más relevante para que no se aburran o se confundan…_

 _Segunda, quiero que entiendan que ambas historias van como una sola vale~ la razón por la que pongo el "libro" de Arthur aparte es solo para darle estética y no sé, es como una forma de que ustedes tengan la oportunidad de conocer "el trabajo" de Arthur, se me hizo interesante hacerlo así, espero que así les esté gustando…_

 _Tercero, aunque la historia dentro de esta historia (¿?) maneja nombres y cosas muy diferentes de Hetalia no es muy relevante aquí, la historia "El escritor" es completamente UsUk vale~ no se preocupen por eso y lo aclaro debido a cosas que irán ocurriendo después aquí, esto es como todo, una breve introducción y ya se irá desarrollando la trama más adelante y descubrirán por qué era necesario ligarlo así con el "libro" de Arthur…_

 _Y cuarta, no sé cuándo pueda volver a actualizar, ya sea esta o mis otras historias, los problemas siempre surgen y no es que los abandoné pero tampoco puedo escribir mucho así que pido paciencia~_

 _Y algo más antes de irme por quien tenga dudas el "libro" de Arthur se llama "Las crónicas de un héroe" y su seudónimo es "El hechicero de palabras", ustedes han notado que no suelo usar muchooooo el inglés pero en esta ocasión quedaba bien y por eso lo hice~_

 _Ok, eso es todo, nos vemos más adelante ¡Qué la fuerza los acompañe!_


	3. Capítulo 2

" _ **The Chronicles of a Hero I"**_

 _ **Por "The Wizard Of Words"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El héroe no volvió a saber de aquel chico misterioso que había conocido esa noche en el bosque, no era como sí él quisiera volver a desobedecer a su padre y meterse en el bosque de nuevo a la luz de la luna pero de alguna forma lo había buscado._

 _Entre las casas en las que repartía la leña, entre los grupos de chicos que se reunían en las tabernas para conquistar chicas y de vez en cuando mientras toma sus descansos en el bosque se daba algunas vueltas por los alrededores esperando encontrarse con él, pero Stefano no apareció y Gabriel decidió olvidar el asunto de una vez por todas._

 _En cuanto a Jane, de forma grata había descubierto que la chica solía frecuentar aquel gran árbol de amplia sombra a lo alto de la colina, hablaba con ella con más frecuencia entre sus descansos y por fortuna ella parecía darle la bienvenida a su compañía siempre._

 _En esas semanas que habían pasado Gabriel estaba más y más convencido de que Jane era la mujer perfecta, ella era graciosa e inteligente, sus temas de conversación siempre era interesantes, sus chistes graciosos y su sonrisa encantadora._

 _Gabriel ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en se había visto con Jane bajo aquel árbol, pero eran tantas que su perfume delicado ya se le había quedado tan grabado en la nariz que era como si pudiera olerlo en todo el aire._

 _Su padre por supuesto ya estaba al tanto de lo que Gabriel hacía pero no había tenido objeción alguna en que él frecuentara a la chica, solo le había dejado bien en claro que tuviera cuidado de no atrasarse mucho en los viajes y que la noche cayera antes de que él hubiera acabado._

 _Esa tarde Gabriel estaba decidido a probar un poco de su suerte y le llevaría un ramo de flores a Jane, toda la tarde mientras cortaba los pinos había pensado en ello y en el último descanso que se tomó antes de empezar los viajes con la leña se adentró en el bosque buscando un lugar en específico._

 _Para muchas personas el bosque podía ser aterrador, no tanto por las historias que se contaban del lugar sino porque ese aire misterioso cargaba todo el aire del lugar y era muy sencillo ver un árbol igual a los demás, para un leñador el bosque era como una segundo hogar, ellos podían identificar un árbol viejo de uno joven, un árbol de 7 metros a uno de 7.5, por ello para Gabriel era simple moverse por el bosque._

 _Llegó a un pequeño claro lleno de flores silvestres, era algo verdaderamente hermoso a la vista, uno de sus lugares favoritos dentro del bosque, porque no todo tenía que ser aterrador ahí, también había lugares llenos de una belleza que jamás sabrían encontrar la gente que vivía con sus temores arraigados a la piel._

 _Comenzó a seleccionar las flores para su ramo, las mejores que fuera encontrando, de todos los colores, amarillas, violetas, azules y rojas, tuvo cuidado de cortarlas con un tallo largo para que Jane pudiera ponerlas en agua más tarde._

 _Algo brillo entre las flores azules y le llamó la atención, al principio Gabriel pensó que se trataría de algún cristal natural que reflejaba la luz pero al acercarse y mirar descubrió un anillo, parecía ser de plata y tenía un grabado muy inusual, ninguno que él hubiera visto antes, era una "M" adornada con flores y un símbolo de fondo bastante elaborado, parecía ser un anillo que solo un banquero tendría y que heredaría a su primer hijo varón._

 _Gabriel pensó que en algún momento se le habría caído a alguien en ese lugar, era extraño pensar que alguien del pueblo conociera esa parte del bosque pero era la única explicación que encontraba, aquel anillo valdría una fortuna por lo que Gabriel se lo guardó bien por sí alguien lo llevaba a reclamar en el pueblo, seguramente así sería, esos anillos eran raros y escasos además de que tenían el mismo valor económico como sentimental, quizá hasta darían una recompensa a quien lo devolviera y él sería el afortunado que podría regresarlo a su dueño legítimo._

 _Con el anillo bien guardado, las flores en mano y una sonrisa en el rostro llegó donde Jane solía dibujar, él no había planeado sorprenderla pero ella a veces estaba tan concentrada en sus dibujos que no notaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ese día era uno de esos y Gabriel tuvo la oportunidad de verla sorprendida con el detalle que le había llevado._

− _¡Flores silvestres!− Exclamó ella con una mirada llena de la más femenina sensualidad, Gabriel le dio el ramo y se sentó a su lado dejando que ella las admirara._

− _No pensé que conocieras esas flores− Comentó él con una sonrisa que apostaba que no se le borraría del rostro en por lo menos en todo el día._

− _Mi padre frecuentaba mucho el bosque y en algunas de sus expediciones me llevo con él, conocí lugares del bosque que aún recuerdo, había campos repletos de estas flores− Ella llevó su nariz a el montón de flores deleitándose con su aroma delicado. –Pero eso fue hace muchos años… yo tenía unos cinco o seis años, ahora lo más lejos que puedo llegar sin perderme es a este prado− Ella sonrió con nostalgia mirando hacia el bosque, añorando esos recuerdos._

− _Puedo llevarte un día al claro donde tomé estas, hay una infinidad de flores ahí, te va a encantar− Invitó él para animarla un poco y borrar de sus ojos el dolor que ya amenazaba con salir en forma de cristalina lluvia desde sus bellas pestañas._

 _Él sabía que ella había perdido a su padre de alguna manera, nadie mencionaba nunca el cómo o cuando, todo era tan sencillo como que un día Lord Lergmant había existido y al siguiente ya no, todo el mundo lo había sabido porque la madre de Jane un día había comenzado a vestir de negro y el luto había quedado marcado en la familia Lergmant para siempre, sin embargo Gabriel no recordaba ningún entierro para el padre de Jane lo que era raro porque en el de su propia madre él recordaba a la mitad del pueblo presente y a la otra mitad dándole sus condolencias cuando lo veían por la calle._

− _Eso sería encantador, gracias− Murmuró ella de nuevo dibujando una bonita sonrisa en su cara, las lágrimas aun amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas pero ella las contuvo bien y con un suspiro pareció olvidar el tema._

− _¿Qué tal va el trabajo?− Preguntó ella como era ya su nueva costumbre, él sonrió accediendo al cambio de platica._

− _¡Excelente! Mi padre suele decir que aunque la madera es resistente, los leñadores somos muchas veces más resistentes, por ello el trabajo es abundante para un leñador− Declaró Gabriel con orgullo, él admiraba la madera y la fuerza natural de esta, sin embargo cuando su hacha se hundía en los troncos de los pinos podía sentir como los mismos árboles cedían ante la fuerza y la forma amable con la que Gabriel los cortaba._

− _Esa es una manera de pensar muy buena− Comentó ella con una sonrisa que parecía compartir el orgullo de Gabriel por su trabajo, él pensó por un momento que su oportunidad había llegado por fin, así que sin más rodeos le habló a Jane con sinceridad._

− _Jane, sé que no podría ofrecerte mucho siendo un simple leñador, pero en un futuro quisiera que me concedieras el honor de ser mi esposa, yo prometo velar por ti todos los días de mi vida− Ella lo miró con total sorpresa, él de pronto se sintió de lo más nervioso, pero después de la sorpresa ella sonrió tímidamente y eso le regreso la esperanza._

− _Entonces en un futuro tendrás que pedir mi mano a mi madre, yo tampoco tengo nada Gabriel, solo un apellido que dejo de tener valor con la muerte de mi padre, pero si tu así deseas desposarme yo estaré encantada de tomarte como mi esposo− Declaró ella con seguridad, Gabriel sintió que su mundo ahora tenía un sentido, ella era todo lo que quería para tener un futuro perfecto, ella era todo lo que había deseado tener en la vida y el hecho de que ella estuviera aceptando su propuesta le daba la seguridad de que si trabajaba duro conseguiría lo que deseaba._

− _Entonces, hasta que ese día llegué mi bella doncella, yo me encargaré de agradarle a tu madre para que me conceda tu mano− Gabriel tomó la delicada mano de la chica y la besó como haría cualquier caballero, era una promesa que él mantendría y hasta que el día llegara por fin haría lo posible por demostrar ser digno del corazón de su amada._

− _Hasta que ese día llegué mi valiente caballero− Susurró ella regalándole la más bella de sus sonrisas, una que sin duda estaba llena de la más pura felicidad._

 _._

 _._

 _Esa tarde Gabriel se sentía flotar en las nubes, ni siquiera la pesada madera sobre su espalda lo podía mantener pegado al suelo, los viajes los hizo a un paso más lento del normal porque su mente estaba llena de fantasías del futuro, se distraía con facilidad y ya tarde se daba cuenta de que había perdido por completo el ritmo, lo retomaba solo para perderlo más tarde otra vez, su padre ya había terminado con sus viajes y se despidió de él pidiéndole que se diera prisa, Gabriel había dicho que lo haría distraídamente pero ahí estaba de nuevo, la noche ya había caído y el apenas llevaba el último viaje al pueblo, sin embargo sabía que nada lo asustaría esta vez, él estaba tan feliz que no hizo caso alguno a los tonos siniestros y oscuros que había tomado el bosque con la caída del sol._

 _Era como todos esos jóvenes enamorados que veía la belleza en todas partes por el simple motivo de ser correspondido por la doncella que amaban._

− _De nuevo tarde leñador− Comentó una voz a su espalda, Gabriel no necesitaba voltearse para saber quién era, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más por la sorpresa y alegría._

− _Hey, y tú también chico misterios− Gabriel lo miró y lo saludo con una elevación de su barbilla algo torpe, lo había visto entre los jóvenes de la taberna, saludarse así parecía un requisito entre ellos por lo que Gabriel siempre había querido probarlo y no perdió la oportunidad de hacerlo, además de probar con un apodo amistoso para el chico._

 _Él muchacho sonrió con una mezcla entre lúgubre y divertido, Gabriel pensó que había sido un buen apodo ya que el joven no mencionó nada al respecto._

− _¿Qué te retraso esta vez, Tomson?− Preguntó el chico poniéndose en marcha hacía el pueblo junto a Gabriel para que no se retrasara más, Gabriel cargó todo el peso de la leña de nuevo y se echó a andar con el chico._

− _La pura alegría~ no imaginas lo que me acaba de pasar hoy− Gabriel de pronto se sintió ansioso por contárselo a aquel chico, él por supuesto tenía algunos amigos pero con Stefano sintió que era diferente, quizá por el hecho de ser un completo desconocido, le emocionaba la idea de contarle toda la historia desde el principio, contarle todo lo que había tenido que pasar para conquistar a una chica como Jane y eso no podía hacerlo con sus amigos de siempre porque ellos ya sabían de alguna forma la historia completa._

− _Lo sé, ella dijo sí ¿no es cierto?− Gabriel se sintió por un momento descolocado y miró a Stefano con duda pero este no le devolvió la mirada, se limitó a mantenerla recta al camino por delante, Gabriel imaginó que su alegría era bastante obvia y Stefano tenía ese aire de ser bastante intuitivo con todo._

− _Sí, Jane aceptó casarse conmigo en algún momento− Stefano le dio una sonrisa bastante amistosa como felicitándolo en silencio y Gabriel sintió que su pecho se llenaba de orgullo._

− _Así que se llama Jane− Declaró Stefano con un tono entre burlón y sincero, Gabriel sonrió con un brillo en los ojos. –Una doncella hermosa supongo por tu alegría o quizá con un talento inigualable− Gabriel asintió imaginando a su hermosa Jane._

− _Ambas debo decir− Mencionó con orgullo, él la presumiría a todos, ella era algo por lo que los demás hombres deberían envidiarlo._

− _Ya veo, entonces has tenido la mejor de las fortunas− Comentó Stefano con la sonrisa de un verdadero amigo._

− _Te he buscado por el pueblo, espero que alguna vez pueda presentártela− Mencionó Gabriel con genuina sinceridad, gracias a aquella conversación estaba conociendo un lado más agradable de Stefano y le emocionó la idea de haber encontrado a un sincero amigo en el chico misterioso del bosque._

− _Supongo que lo hiciste, pero no creo que jamás me encuentres ahí− Declaró Stefano con voz calmada, tan acorde con el bosque que Gabriel sintió que aquel chico era una parte del mismo._

− _¿No eres de este pueblo?− Preguntó curioso, él había escuchado hablar de pueblos más allá de los bosques y montañas que los rodeaban, sin embargo, le pareció algo absurdo que alguien que viniera de tan lejos conociera su nombre y su apellido._

− _No del todo− Respondió simplemente Stefano dejando bien en claro que no diría nada más._

− _¿De dónde vienes entonces?− Preguntó Gabriel insistente, Stefano se quedó largo rato callado y Gabriel vio a lo lejos las casas del pueblo, Stefano se detuvo y Gabriel también unos pasos más adelante, lo miró inquisitivo y Stefano sonrió de esa forma tan enigmática._

− _Estas a salvo y en casa ahora, eso es lo único que debería importarte, deberías tener más cuidado con el tiempo de ahora en adelante, no siempre te haré compañía en el camino y el bosque no es un lugar para jugar al valiente, Gabriel, después de todo ahora hay una hermosa doncella que te espera, valora más eso− Gabriel se quedó callado por completo con aquellas palabras, un miedo profundo amenazó con brotar de su interior pero Gabriel decidió que no quería albergar ese sentimiento, no entendía porque Stefano le estaba diciendo aquello en ese tono de voz pero cuando estaba a punto de pedirle una explicación Stefano no lo dejo hablar adelantándose a él agregó. –Por cierto, lo siento mucho− Con aquellas últimas palabras Stefano se dio la vuelta y volvió por el camino que habían recorrido juntos, su capa y su cabello oscuro se fundieron con la negrura del bosque dando la impresión de que el joven iba desapareciendo en la oscuridad._

 _Gabriel no sabía que hacer o decir por lo que solo se limitó a seguir por su camino hasta entrar de vuelta al pueblo, su cabeza estaba llena de confusión, Stefano había cambiado de un momento a otro y aquello más que un consejo o sugerencia había parecido una amenaza de muerte y sus últimas palabras habían sido lúgubres y secas, llenas de una sincera tristeza, Gabriel se preguntó si era porque el joven no había respondido a sus preguntas o porque quizá se estaba despidiendo de él para siempre, por alguna razón pensaba que había sido eso, la despedida definitiva._

 _No supo en que momento sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta el deposito donde dejaba la leña para que se secara por completo, pero había recorrido todo el camino sin ser consciente de ello._

− _¡Gabriel!− La voz conocida resonó en la distancia, Jane venía corriendo hacia él con el rostro lloroso y lleno de preocupación, él pensó que quizá lo habían estado buscando por lo tarde que era, seguramente su padre había ido a buscarlo con ella y la había preocupado en vano ya que él estaba perfectamente bien._

− _Jane− La llamó él con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, ella le tomó las manos y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, él presintió que algo andaba mal._

− _Es tu hermana Gabriel− Él paso saliva y comenzó a negar con la cabeza lentamente, buscó la verdad en los ojos claro de Jane pero esta solo lo miró con una compasión infinita, sintió el desgarro en el corazón y dejó que la leña cayera al suelo sin importarle si se derramaba toda por el suelo, él corrió hasta su casa con el corazón aun contraído en su pecho, no supo si Jane lo siguió o no lo único que le importaba era llegar a casa pronto._

 _Vio la puerta de madera de su casa entreabierta y sintió un pánico repentino de entrar, le recordó la misma sensación que había tenido cuando su madre los había dejado, de pronto las palabras que le había dedicado Stefano antes de irse cobraron sentido en su memoria, él lo había sabido y no se lo había dicho ¿Por qué? Se preguntó internamente, él habría dejado la leña a medio bosque y hubiera corrido a su casa en un instante, en cambio lo dejo caminar a un paso lento y relajado quizá con la intensión de dejarlo conservar la felicidad que lo había acompañado todo el día, de retrasar el dolor inevitable._

 _Gabriel abrió la puerta y encontró a su padre a lado de la cama de Britani, él estaba agachado y tomaba la mano delgada de su hermana entre las suyas arrugadas y callosas, al principio le pareció que todo estaba normal, su padre solía rezar por su hermana de esa manera todas las noches, ella siempre que enfermaba se ponía más delgada y pálida de lo normal, pero al mirarla con detenimiento se dio cuenta que no había movimiento alguno en su pecho, no subía ni bajaba, ella estaba demasiado quieta._

 _La miró como la niña que era y quiso maldecir, ella era tan joven, ella debería tener mucha vida por delante y sin embargo no sería así, ya no._

− _Llamé al doctor en la tarde, dijo que no podríamos hacer nada, que ya había llegado el momento, pareciera que ella simplemente se quedó dormida− Gabriel sintió un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas enfriar sus mejillas, se arrepintió de no haber estado ahí con ella, con su padre, lamentaba haber llegado tan tarde. –Le dije al doctor que te buscará con Jane, ella llegó después, trajo un hermoso vestido para ella, dijo que te habías marchado al bosque un poco antes de que le dieran la noticia, no se fue en toda la tarde y solo salió a buscarte cuando la noche empezó a caer− En su interior agradeció a Jane con toda su alma, ella era sin duda un mujer de valía, le agradecía también que hubiera estado con su padre en esos momentos. –El doctor ya se fue a avisar al pueblo, no tardará en llegar la gente, deberíamos vestirla− Susurró su padre presionando un beso en la frente de su hermana, Gabriel se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y asintió, sin embargo sus pies no se movieron de donde estaba parado._

− _Yo lo haré si me lo permite, Señor Tomson− Jane paso al lado de Gabriel entrando al cuarto de Britani con pasos firmes, su padre murmuró un gracias a la muchacha y camino hasta la puerta, al pasar junto a Gabriel puso su pesada mano sobre su hombro lo apretó levemente y siguió hasta salir de la casa, Gabriel se quedó parado unos minutos más mientras Jane colocaba el vestido color azul cielo sobre la cama, rellenaba el cuenco de agua que estaba en la mesita de madera a lado de la cama y remojaba un esponja en el agua limpia, ella le dedicó una mirada llena de paciencia arrodillada a lado de la cama de su hermana, él comprendió que tenía que dejarla limpiar y vestir a su hermana así que agachó la mirada como una inclinación de agradecimiento hacía Jane y salió de la casa._

 _No sé encontró con su padre afuera lo cual agradeció un poco, quería estar solo, regresó al depósito de leña, con un gran esfuerzo metió la madera que había dejado regada, parecía pesar toneladas y Gabriel experimento la sensación de que en cualquier momento sus piernas se iban a vencer y la carga lo aplastaría sin piedad, pero logró llegar antes de que eso sucediera, se sentó entre los pinos ya casi secos que había reunido semanas antes y se permitió llorar en silencio como un niño pequeño…_


	4. The Writer

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AméricaxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur Etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Cabe destacar que los personajes de esta historia no son del todo míos y cualquier parecido con la vida real, con los personajes de Hetalia de Himaruya-Sama y con los ovnis (¿?) es mera coincidencia…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Bien lo sé, lo admito el capítulo del "libro" fue algo deprimente al final pero bueno~ no todo en la vida es bello (¿?) hahaha no es cierto, no se me preocupen que esto se animara más adelante ¡Ya lo verán! Además siempre he visto a Arthur como un escritor melancólico (¿?) no sé algo así… o al menos no un escritor que se enfoque en el humor por eso los tintes raros de su libro XD_

 _Por cierto una aclaración rápida para que no se me pierdan, se supone que los dos "capítulos" del libro de Arthur pertenecen al primer libro que según ya publicó vale, apenas va a publicar el segundo libro, en algún momento les pondré pedazos de ese también pero por el momento todo lo que se mencioné será del "libro publicado" y siento los spoiler (¿?)_

 _Bueno por ahora los dejo con la lectura y con nuestro amado "hechicero de las palabras"_

 _PD: Algunas por ahí aclaman a Alfred pero tendrán que esperar un poquito para eso~ ya verán porque, no se me desesperen~_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ The Writer ~*~**_

Arthur se había pasado sus semanas de descanso leyendo algunas historias nuevas , divagando entre lo que debería escribir para su siguiente libro y emborrachándose con Francis en el mismo bar de siempre, nada que no hubiera hecho antes, pero era tarde para pensar en hacer algo más que eso porque su descanso había terminado.

Su segundo libro había sido aprobado después de la última revisión y su editor solo lo había llamado para avisarle y no recibió más llamadas de él en esas dos largas semanas que tuvo de descanso por lo que de verdad no se vio obligado a pensar en el trabajo, más bien pensaba en sus libros porque les tenía un cariño muy grande a sus personajes y constantemente le hacían preguntarse lo que les podría pasar a continuación, cómo lo enfrentarían y cómo los haría cambiar a lo largo de la historia.

Era lunes por la mañana cuando su teléfono sonó sacándolo bruscamente del sueño, se tallo los ojos antes de buscar con la mirada el aparato, lo vio sobre su escritorio en lo alto de una gran pila de libros, al ver el número telefónico en la pantalla suspiro cansino, aquel número significaba el final de su descanso y al mirar su departamento entendió que debió dedicar por lo menos un día o dos a reacomodar todos los libros que había usado en sus mini vacaciones.

Él no era tan desordenado pero por alguna razón se sentía a gusto entre pilas de libros por lo que solía dejarlos fuera de su lugar de vez en cuando, el teléfono había dejado de sonar antes de que Arthur lo alcanzara pero sabía que Kiku lo llamaría en 30 minutos, ni un minuto antes ni uno después, el chico era tan puntual como Arthur y él agradecía eso, de esa manera ambos se habían creado una rutina de trabajo excelente e irrompible.

Presionó el botón de encendido de su computador y mientras la cosa encendía se fue a la cocina a preparase un té y pan tostado, le esperaba un largo día de trabajo por delante y era mejor tener algo en el estómago antes de empezar.

Cuando volvió frente al computador se quedó inmerso en la pantalla, abrió la página en blanco después de un rato y se quedó pensativo, eso era lo más difícil de todo, empezar.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y Arthur miró el reloj.

−Justo a tiempo Honda− Murmuró al silencio de su casa antes de pulsar el botón de contestar. –Buenos días… sí, ya estoy frente al computador justo ahora… sí claro, tengo el desayuno justo enfrente de mí… estuve pensando en ello pero aun no sé desde donde iniciarlo… claro, te llamaré en cuanto se me ocurra algo… sí, tal vez, no lo sé, trabajaré hoy en ello y si no sale nada comenzaré a escribir algunas otra escenas… bien no te preocupes, llama por la tarde o mejor aún, en la noche… claro, tengo algunas en mente… bien, aunque no estoy seguro de querer saber la fecha limite esa vez… bien, lo sé… ok, adiós− Arthur dejó el teléfono de vuelta sobre la pila de libros, era una suerte que su editor no entrara en pánico desde el principio normalmente las primeras semana llamaba solo un día y los otros lo dejaba trabajar solo y en un mes se reunirían a discutir el proceso de Arthur y los primeros cambios que él debería realizar, claro que como todo editor Kiku solo sugería los cambios no era como imponérselos a Arthur y él tenía la última decisión de hacerlos o no, después de todo era su obra y él hacía lo que quería con ella, sin embargo él y su editor hacía un buen equipo y los cambios que sugería siempre resultaban necesarios y ventajosos por lo que Arthur siempre los aceptaba gustoso.

Aunque hubo una excepción, Kiku había sugerido que cambiara la perspectiva del personaje, es decir, que no solo se centrara en Gabriel, sino que le diera una oportunidad a los otros personajes pero Arthur se negó a ello, Gabriel le gustaba y se sentía cómodo llevándolo solo a él, narrando todo a través de los ojos del protagonista, había tratado de centrarse en Jane pero no sentía ninguna empatía con ella, pesé a que la pintaba hermosa y perfecta en sus libros como toda una heroína debía ser no terminaba de convencerle aquel personaje por alguna razón.

Quizá era el exceso de perfección que había en su personalidad o quizá era el hecho de que Arthur se había basado bastante en el estereotipo de heroínas de otros libros, eso la había hecho a ella demasiado cliché y predecible.

El hecho de que Gabriel fuera tan fuerte como vulnerable le había dado a Arthur ese punto medio entre realidad y ficción que se necesita para trabajar un personaje al máximo, era como si Gabriel se hubiera formado solo, como si aquel héroe tuviera pensamientos propios, eso ayudaba mucho pues se volvía más humano a medida que Arthur lo moldeaba en sus historias y a veces Arthur sentía que podía ver, sentir y pensar todo lo que Gabriel y eso era maravilloso para él pues no tenía que pensar mucho en el curso de su historia solo dejaba que Gabriel se desenvolviera en cada situación que Arthur le planteaba.

Arthur no tenía miedo a la hora de escribir, simplemente imaginaba a su héroe en alguna situación nueva y este la tomaba y le mostraba a Arthur como la enfrentaría, así que Arthur se limitaba a narrar lo que veía.

Era una lástima que con Jane no le pasara lo mismo, su heroína sin duda había quedado atada como un personaje de ficción en su cabeza y en sus libros Arthur la veía como un objeto al que tenía que pensar cómo mover y donde ponerla para que luciera bien y no saliera tan forzada.

En cuanto al villano, Arthur sonrió al pensar en él, era obvio que podía manejarlo bien y aunque Arthur no era malvado realmente no podía negar que disfrutaba imaginándose haciendo todas aquellas cosas malvadas que su villano había hecho y también era bueno no sufrir pensando en las reacciones o las palabras de él, simplemente tenía que preguntarse qué haría él en esa situación, la respuesta venía a su mente de inmediato y era solo cuestión de escribirla.

.

.

El teléfono sonó a medio día, Arthur revisó el número antes de responder, él sabía que no era su editor, así que pulso el botón del altavoz, dejo el teléfono sobre el escritorio y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, ya necesitaba un descanso por lo que la llamada le caía de maravilla.

−¡Feliz regreso al trabajo!− Le canturreó Francis en el altavoz del aparato, Arthur soltó una risa seca.

−Muy gracioso Bonnefoy− Contestó Arthur con su típico tono amargado y la risa burlona del francés se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

−Ya, ya… ¿acaso no es bueno volver al trabajo?− Preguntó su amigo de lo más burlón y Arthur soltó un bufido en desacuerdo.

−¿Y tú qué? ¿Acaso no tienes cosas que hacer?− Le preguntó con sequedad, Francis disfrutaba bastante de su trabajo, se dedicaba al diseño de interiores, a remodelar viejos departamentos y cosas así, razón por la que había insistido tanto a Arthur para que se cambiara de departamento a uno con más estilo o en algún momento incluso se había ofrecido a remodelar el que tenía a un bajo costo, pero por supuesto Arthur se había negado a ambas cosas, en parte porque pensaba que si accedía a alguna de las dos su inspiración se esfumaría o él no podría concentrarse lo suficiente porque conocía a la perfección lo que su amigo solía llamar "estilo" y de ninguna manera deseaba que pasara nada de eso.

−Hoy no hay mucho trabajo, por ello pensé que sería bueno llamarte e invitarte a almorzar− Arthur sonrió con gusto pensando en ello, sería bueno salir un rato y despejar su mente, no había conseguido pensar en el inicio de su historia por lo que había estado escribiendo algunas cosas al azar, escenas que se le habían ocurrido en sus semanas de descanso.

−Iré solo si de verdad vas a invitarme y no me harás pagar a la hora de que nos entreguen la cuenta− Francis se echó a reír con diversión, Arthur supo que había adivinado el plan.

−Bien, bien… Me atrapaste− Admitió su amigo con un suspiro derrotado, Arthur sonrió triunfal. –Te veré en el restaurante de siempre en una hora− Continuó su amigo, Arthur pensó en lo que pediría esta vez distraídamente. –Y acabo de recordar algo, ayer estabas muy borracho por lo que no te lo dije, no quería que lo olvidaras… una chica me dio su teléfono para ti, no era nada fea y si le gustaste estando borracho seguro que es una buena conquista – Arthur puso los ojos en blanco con la información, no quería pensar en la noche anterior pero con Francis mencionándolo la pregunta de si había hecho algo estúpido o vergonzoso estando borracho flotó en su mente de manera inevitable.

−No gracias, si le guste borracho debe estar mal de la cabeza− Declaró él con seguridad y las carcajadas de Francis al otro lado de la línea le confirmó a Arthur que en efecto había hecho algo estúpido y vergonzoso.

−Oh vamos Arthur, ¿planeas pasar el resto de tu vida solo? Deberías darle una oportunidad al amor cuando toca tu puerta− Arthur soltó un suspiro cansino, el único amor que necesitaba en su vida era el que se desarrollaba entre los protagonistas de su libro.

−Olvídalo, me casaré con el trabajo y tal vez adopte a un gato− Contestó con desgana mirando de reojo lo que llevaba escrito en su computar, la imagen de Gabriel mirándolo inquisitivo inundo su mente, el chico lo miraba como preguntando si de verdad no pensaba casarse jamás, Arthur sonrió para sus adentros y se dio cuenta de que de nuevo estaba sacando a Gabriel a relucir, últimamente lo hacía más a menudo que antes, quizá como una consecuencia de estar solo todo el tiempo, tener una imaginación muy grande y trabajar con el personaje día tras día.

" _Es el primer paso a la locura, Kirkland"_ Pensó Arthur con ironía apartando de su mente al chico.

−Bien lo discutiremos en el almuerzo, si no logró convencerte de tener una cita con ella lo haré yo− Arthur se rió por lo bajo con aquellas palabras, seguro que Francis iba a llamarla de todas formas si no era que ya lo había hecho.

−Bien, quizá deberías ahorrarte las molestias e invitarla a ella a almorzar en vez de a mí− Dijo Arthur con calma y Francis soltó un suspiro que era difícil saber si era de resignación o alivio.

−Debo volver al trabajo, te veré en una hora y más te vale que aparezcas esta vez− Comentó Francis y después de un rápido adiós colgó el teléfono.

Arthur espero hasta que el teléfono se apagó para volver a inclinarse frente al computador, miró las palabras escritas con una extraña satisfacción, Gabriel acudió a él si necesidad de llamarlo, como si el chico hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo esperando a que la llamada de Francis terminara.

Arthur pensó en el chico un momento y sonrió, ya sabía cómo iba a iniciar su nuevo libro, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió un nuevo archivo y en la hoja en blanco comenzó su escritura, tan fluida como siempre, solo porque Gabriel estaba ahí, siempre estaba ahí para Arthur, incluso estaba ahí cuando no debía estarlo por ello Arthur decía que Gabriel era su boleto seguro a la locura y seguro que lo sería, pero no era como si le importara mucho…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _¿Les ha pasado alguna vez lo mismo que a Arthur con un personaje? A las que son escritoras por supuesto… a mí sí, dos veces en realidad con dos personajes… a uno ya lo conocen y al segundo creo que no pero por ahí anda en mi cabeza XD_

 _En fin, sé que no soy la única loca desde que leí a_ _ **J.R. Ward**_ _XD_

 _Bueno como verán esta vez les traje pronto la actualización, tuve un poco de tiempo y aunque me desvelé bastante (porque a mi inspiración le encanta trabajar de noche y no de día) lo que salió fue rápido y bueno, así que aquí esta~_

 _No veremos pronto~_

 _PD: Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo final de "Cartas de un Extraño", no se me desesperen~_


	5. Capítulo 5

" _ **The Chronicles of a Hero I"**_

 _ **Por "The Wizard Of Words"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

− _¡Gabriel!−En aquellos últimos meses Jane era su única motivación, lo único que lo mantenía tan fuerte como un árbol, el dolor de la muerte de Britani todavía no lo dejaba sentir felicidad verdadera y su padre estaba mucho peor que él, se emborrachaba durante toda la tarde y cuando no bebía parecía siempre estar deprimido, la vida era mucho más dura para ellos dos y Gabriel lo entendía, pero no dejaba de tener esperanza de que un día se casaría con Jane y juntos formarían una familia que le devolvería la alegría a su padre y a él mismo también._

− _¿Qué sucede, Jane?− La chica lo había ido a buscar hasta el depósito de leña, ya casi oscurecía y a Gabriel le faltaba hacer un viaje, estaba completamente exhausto pues tenía que hacer el doble del trabajo debido a que su padre aún no estaba bien para volver a los bosques junto a él, por lo que a menudo terminaba con el trabajo casi al oscurecer._

− _Estoy a punto de terminar la cena ¿Es el último viaje?− Gabriel casi podía sentir que Jane ya era su esposa, la chica lo había estado atendiendo a él y a su padre desde la muerte de su hermana, Gabriel no podía estar más agradecido con ella._

− _No, todavía falta uno− Contestó él atrayendo a la chica para que se acercara más hasta casi estar los dos en un abrazo, ella palideció un poco y él comprendió que se traba de los mismos temores que su padre tenía respecto al bosque lo que habían ensombrecido sus bellos y delicados rasgos._

− _Tranquila, lo haré lo más rápido que pueda− Gabriel besó la frente de la chica con ternura y ella se ruborizó un poco._

− _Ten mucho cuidado, está a punto de caer la noche y asegúrate de volver pronto o la cena se va a enfriar− Murmuró ella con voz delicada y tierna, Gabriel sintió que su corazón se derretía como la cera, de verdad que amaba a esa mujer._

− _Lo haré, volveré pronto mi doncella− Gabriel se despegó de la chica más a la fuerza que por la buena, pero entre más tiempo se quedara ahí más se atrasaría, ya tendría tiempo de estar con Jane cuando volviera del bosque._

− _Te estaré esperando mi caballero− Ella lo despidió y Gabriel camino hasta el bosque con las fuerzas renovadas, la noche terminó de caer cuando él apenas había terminado de montar el último viaje, miró la madera y se debatió seriamente entre llevarla o dejarla ahí para el día siguiente, la oscuridad cada vez se hacía más espesa a su alrededor y apenas veía más allá de un metro._

− _Deberías encender una antorcha antes de partir− Gabriel solo supo que era Stefano por el tono de su voz, sin embargo examinó con la mirada a todo su alrededor pero no lo encontró por los alrededores, la piel se le erizó de un momento a otro y pensó que lo había imaginado, pero al pensar en las palabras supo que haberlo imaginado era imposible._

− _¿Dónde estás?− Preguntó incomodo entre toda aquella oscuridad, los grillos empezaron a sonar, al principio suave como con timidez y después más fuerte y constante, era la única respuesta que había obtenido y su corazón se disparó con un latido desenfrenado._

− _¿Tienes miedo?− La pregunta fue dicha con una carcajada seca que resonó por el bosque, Gabriel intentó identificar de donde había venido la voz pero fue inútil, la voz de Stefano se mezclaba con los sonidos de la naturaleza y parecía que cuando hablaba lo hacía de todas partes._

− _No− Respondió Gabriel con tono bajo pero firme._

− _Claro, olvide que eres un leñador mentiroso− Comentó la voz con un suspiro divertido, Gabriel se sintió un poco desesperado con todo aquel juego, no era divertido para él y se sentía de alguna manera indefenso, a merced de todo._

− _Ya basta de bromas…− Cortó un tanto molesto y escuchó la risa oscura de Stefano resonar por todo el bosque. −¿Por qué no me lo dijiste aquella vez?− Preguntó Gabriel después de que la risa se acalló un poco._

− _¿Decirte qué?− Stefano arrastró las palabras con cuidado, Gabriel sintió más furia por eso, era obvio que el chico sabía a lo que se refería pero estaba fingiendo._

− _¡Lo de mi hermana! ¡Tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste!− Gritó Gabriel exasperado, sentía una furia enorme contra aquel chico y contra él mismo también._

− _¿Y después qué? ¿Qué habrías hecho, Gabriel? No había nada que pudieras hacer por ella, lo que paso habría pasado estuvieras ahí o no− Aquellas palabras lo traspasaron como flechas por la fuerza con la que Stefano las había dicho, su tono era cruel y Gabriel se sintió por algún razón más traicionado, odiaba el hecho de no poder verlo y que Stefano no tuviera el valor de decirle esas palabras a la cara._

− _Me voy, no quiero hablar contigo− Declaró caminado en dirección al pueblo, no veía mucho del camino pero eso no lo detuvo._

− _Eso debiste pensarlo antes de quedarte aquí hasta estas horas− Gabriel había avanzado un poco pero la voz de Stefano sonó como si él no se hubiera movido en lo absoluto como si el chico fuera solo una voz siguiéndolo de cerca, un escalofrío lo recorrió pero no se permitió detenerse o sentirse más asustado, solo camino más rápido hasta que sus piernas adoloridas por el trabajo ardieron bajo el esfuerzo._

 _De pronto una ráfaga de viento agitó todo el bosque de una manera salvaje, antinatural, Gabriel sintió que era empujado por el viento en la dirección contraria a la que iba, uso sus brazos como escudo cubriendo su rostro y plantó bien los pies en la tierra del suelo para no ser empujado, logró dar solo dos pasos adelante pero el viento que rugía a su alrededor no lo dejó avanzar más, a pesar de lo asustado que se sintió supo que ya era tarde para eso, no podía hacer nada para detener esa fuerza oscura que de un momento a otro lo estaba rodeando._

 _Las ramas de los árboles le arañaron los brazos y podía sentir que tironeaban de su camisa y su pantalón como queriendo arrancarle la ropa y probablemente también la piel, su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza pero no podía hacer nada, solo seguir ahí plantado como un árbol y rezar a los Dioses que lo ayudaran a sobrevivir._

 _De un momento a otro el aire se paró, todo el bosque quedó en completo silencio y tan estático como una piedra, Gabriel sintió el ardor en las heridas de los brazos, parecían golpes de un látigo, sus piernas flaquearon y el cayó de rodillas entre las hojas de los árboles que había en el suelo, de pronto estaba demasiado cansado, tan, tan casado que sus ojos se fueron cerraron poco a poco, lo último que pudo ver fueron unos ojos verdes que lo observaban desde la oscuridad, los ojos verdes de Stefano, el miedo volvió a él como si aquella simple mirada representara todo el mal en el mundo y probablemente así era, pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso, era probable que fuera su final…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando sus ojos se abrieron se sentía demasiado aturdido para saber dónde estaba, al principio pensó que todo lo de la noche había sido una terrible pesadilla pero un aroma a hierba fresca del bosque se instaló en su nariz haciéndolo dudar, además el sol le daba de lleno en la cara cegándolo todavía más que el aturdimiento._

 _Con un trabajo sobrehumano logró levantar el brazo bloqueando un poco la luz brillante, sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en enfocarse bien pero al mirar a su alrededor solo vio flores silvestres azules, tan azueles como el agua cristalina de un río, se preguntó si estaba soñando pero podía sentirlas rozar su cuerpo, podía olerlas en el aire, un perfume tan delicado y agradable que le recordaba algo pero su mente aturdida y confusa no pudo pensar a qué._

 _Se levantó despacio de la cama que las flores le habían formado, el sol se escondió tras una nube y el agradeció infinitamente aquel detalle, con los ojos mucho más servibles que antes miró a su alrededor y lo que descubrió lo dejó totalmente impresionado, las flores azules lo cubrían todo, el campo donde estaba era tan grande que a su mirada le parecía infinito, logró distinguir a lo lejos la silueta oscura del bosque pero se veía tan pequeño a la lejanía que a él le pareció estar en medio de un mar, como un náufrago a la deriva._

 _Se planteó la posibilidad de haber caminado hasta ahí en la noche pero la descartó al verse los brazos, estaban cubiertos con vendas y el aroma de hierbas era seguro que venía de ahí, él había estado entre los árboles que le habían arañado sin piedad y ahí estaba tan lejos de los árboles que era imposible que lo hubiesen alcanzado._

 _El mismo que le había colocado las vendas seguro que también lo había arrastrado hasta aquel campo de flores, sonaba raro pero no imposible, él de alguna forma pensaba que si la magia negra existía también debía haber algún bien mucho más fuerte, los Dioses, así lo llamaban en su pueblo, aquellos que habían creado aquel mundo, que les habían dado la lluvia y el sol, aquellos que lo veían y escuchaban todo._

 _Gabriel había rezado a ellos y aunque sonaba casi imposible él sentía como si hubieran respondido a sus llamados, lo habían ayudado y lo habían mantenido a salvo._

 _Pensó en Jane y un nudo se le formó en el estómago seguro que la chica estaba preocupada en esos momentos y ni que decir de su padre, pensó inevitablemente en Stefano, recordó su mirada cruel y oscura, seguro que él había tenido algo que ver en lo que había pasado aquella noche, Gabriel se sintió un tonto por haber confiado de alguna manera en el chico, se juró que lo evitaría por lo que restara de su vida._

 _Ponerse de pie fue todo un reto, sus piernas temblaban y su ropa tenía bastantes cortes que por suerte ninguno parecía haber traspasado más allá de la tela, los primeros pasos los dio como uno de los jóvenes de la taberna al salir después de pasar horas embriagándose, pero poco a poco las fuerzas fueron acudiendo a él dándole un paso más firme._

 _Caminó sin un rumbo fijo, no sabía bien en qué parte del bosque estaba pero seguro que encontraría el camino adecuado en cuanto estuviera dentro del bosque, le pareció que pasaba una eternidad caminando y de vez en cuando los árboles se veían cada vez más lejanos pero llegó un momento en que por fin los alcanzo, se sintió verdaderamente aliviado en cuanto tocó el primer tronco de los árboles, el aire conocido de los pinos lo reconfortó como nunca y se sintió a salvo, como lo estaría en casa pronto._

 _No fue difícil para él ubicar el árbol que sobresaliera más de los demás, se dispuso a treparlo y poder ver hacia dónde ir, era sencillo ese procedimiento entre los leñadores, la vista desde arriba de un árbol no era la misma que la de abajo._

 _Cuando estaba a punto de trepar fue que le prestó verdadera atención a los vendajes, estaban colocados de una manera cuidadosa y precisa, se estropearían con las astillas del tronco pero no podía perder mucho tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que oscureciera de nuevo por lo que era importante ponerse en marcha lo más pronto posible, después de todo también como alguna vez le había dicho Stefano, había gente que lo esperaba y él tenía que llegar de una forma o de otra a salvo._

 _Después de encontrar la dirección correcta se dio cuenta de que le llevaría menos de lo que esperaba salir del bosque, estaba lejos pero a un paso constante lograría llegar a tiempo antes de que la noche cayera._

 _Durante el camino encontró algunas frutas y vayas que fueron el desayuno perfecto, no podía dejar de pensar en Jane y su rostro hermoso, no le gustaba ver a la chica preocupada y ser el causante de tal sentimiento lo avergonzó un poco, si tan solo él no fuera tan necio se habría quedado en casa y habría esperado hasta el día siguiente para terminar su trabajo, era tarde para arrepentirse, lo que le quedaba era ser más precavido la próxima vez y rezar a los Dioses en agradecimiento al menos el resto de su vida._

 _Se dio cuenta de que por primera vez desde que tenía memoria estaba más preocupado por volver a casa rápido que por descubrir lo que había en el bosque, un cambio que era lógico después de ver el lado más oscuro del lugar._

 _No quería pensar en nada de lo que había pasado esa noche, lo que había sucedido había sucedido y ya, por ello se concentró en Jane y solo en ella, en sí ella lo esperaba, si lo abrazaría al verlo, si ella estaría aliviada de que él hubiera vuelto a salvo, seguramente la respuesta a esas preguntas era sí, por ello se apresuró todavía más._

 _Cuando vio las primeras casas del pueblo su corazón dio un salto de emoción, su casa estaba ahí y él había vuelto después de una noche llena de peligros, atravesó todo el camino a casa en una carrera, cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar vio a Jane dormida y medio tapada con una manta en el sillón, se notaba cansada y llena de pesar, él se acercó despacio, le rozó la mejilla con la mano y de inmediato se arrepintió, estaba sucio y con los dedos ásperos del trabajo, ella soltó un suspiro pero se notaba que el sueño podía más que ella._

− _Jan_ _e− La llamó con suavidad, sus pestañas se movieron hasta que por fin aquellos ojos verdes despertaron para mirarlo._

− _¡Gracias a los Dioses! Estas bien− Ella se levantó de inmediato y lo abrazó con fuerza y alivio, él se permitió abrazarla a ella también esperando reconfortarla y aliviar todo aquel pesar que pudiera haber sentido esa noche. −¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Estás bien? Oh no, estas herido− Ella miró los brazos de Gabriel con el rostro pálido, él los apartó de su mirada para no preocuparla más._

− _No es nada, tranquila… solo algunos rasguños− Él intentó por todos los medios tranquilizarla, la abrazó de nuevo y pensó que no sería bueno que ella supiera lo que en realidad le había pasado, la asustaría más de lo que ya estaba y seguro que la condenaría a vivir cada día con temor al bosque, con temor cada que él volviera y eso no podía ser bueno._

− _Tu padre salió muy temprano hoy, dijo que iba a buscar ayuda al pueblo para buscarte, se aliviara mucho cuando vea que estas bien− Gabriel asintió de acuerdo, su padre solo lo tenía a él por lo que estaría aliviado de verlo a salvo._

− _Será mejor que lo vaya a buscar cuanto antes− Opinó él deseando no alejarse de la chica, pero ella se veía casada y no había ningún motivo para llevarla hasta el pueblo a buscar a su padre._

− _Sí, pongámonos en marcha, no será tan difícil encontrarlo pero si buscamos los dos será más rápido− Él estuvo a punto de contrariarla pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ella ya estaba separándose de sus brazos y cruzando la puerta de salida, él la siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro, se había encontrado con la mejor mujer del mundo entero._

 _Dar con su padre no fue tan difícil, Gabriel se llevó una buena regañada por parte de él pero también consiguió un abrazo de sincero alivio, después de eso por fin pudieron volver a casa y Gabriel tuvo la oportunidad de comer algo y asearse bien._

− _¿Cómo te hiciste esto? ¡Oh Dioses, Gabriel! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?− Jane le estaba cambiando los vendajes de los brazos, eran cortes profundos cruzados unos con otros, se notaban ya secos pero él estaba tan impresionado con las heridas como la chica, ya no le dolían pero al recordar la noche anterior se le revolvió un poco el estómago de angustia, las cicatrices de aquella noche lo acompañarían siempre recordándole los peligros que había ahí afuera._

− _Resbale, estaba oscuro… seguro que alguna rama con espinas me raspo mientras caía− Era lo único que se ocurría decir en esos momentos, no sabía que más decir al respecto y decir la verdad no estaba en sus planes._

− _Es extraño que los lobos no te hayan atacado, el olor de la sangre los llama rápidamente… tuviste mucha suerte− La voz y la mirada dura de su padre le recordaron a Gabriel que su padre conocía el bosque tanto o más que él y que no podría engañarlo con ninguna historia que él se inventara._

− _Sí, tuve mucha suerte, supongo que quien me ayudo se encargó de mantenerme a salvo también− Comentó desviando la mirada a las vendas que Jane manipulaba con cuidado._

− _Jane, lo dejo en tus manos un momento, iré al pueblo a hacer un encargo− Declaró su padre poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta, en ningún momento miró a su hijo y Gabriel se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía al mentirle._

− _Tenga mucho cuidado señor Tomson… no se preocupe yo lo cuidaré bien en su ausencia−_

− _También avisaré a tu madre, debe estar preocupada por ti−_

− _Muchas gracias− Gabriel no levantó la mirada del suelo ni después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, se sentía demasiado avergonzado al causar tantos problemas._

− _¿Qué fue lo que paso en realidad?− Preguntó Jane con seriedad, Gabriel pensó en el rostro preocupado de ella y evitó que la verdad acudiera a su boca._

− _Lo que te he dicho− Afirmó él sin mirarla a la cara, no quería preocuparla pero la mentira le supo tan mal que deseó no haberla dicho._

− _Sé que hay cosas oscuras ahí afuera Gabriel, te agradezco que intentes protegerme de ellas con tu silencio pero el que cargues tu solo con todo me preocupa todavía más− Él la miró con ternura, ella era inteligente y bondadosa, pero no quería cargarla con toda esa oscuridad que él había presenciado._

− _No te preocupes por nada, estoy bien y es lo que importa− Besó la frente de su hermosa doncella y ella pareció un poco más tranquila, decepcionada también pero tranquila._

− _Sí, me alegro que estés a salvo− Dijo ella con una sonrisa suave y carente de alegría pero no de sinceridad. −¿A dónde habrá ido tu padre? Se notaba muy preocupado− Preguntó ella después de terminar con los vendajes y llevando al fuego los viejos._

− _A rezar a los Dioses seguramente, siempre lo hace cuando pasa algo así− Respondió Gabriel, aquello no era del todo mentira pero él sabía bien a donde había ido su padre, podía asegurar que pronto lo llevaría de nuevo con el viejo brujo del pueblo y él no pondría ningún pero esta vez, tenía el presentimiento de que necesitaría toda la ayuda y protección que fuera posible antes de poder volver al bosque de nuevo…_


	6. Capítulo 3

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AméricaxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur Etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Cabe destacar que los personajes de esta historia no son del todo míos y cualquier parecido con la vida real, con los personajes de Hetalia de Himaruya-Sama y con los ovnis (¿?) es mera coincidencia…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Creo que después de este capítulo las cosas ya se irán acelerando, ya me conocen y saben que voy siempre de poco a poco pero les prometo que recompensaré su paciencia esforzándome cada vez más conforme vayamos avanzando~_

 _Supongo que aquí ya se darán una idea de lo que va a ir la trama muajajaja~ espero que les guste un poco y no me tachen de loca, al igual que a nuestro amado escritor~_

 _Bien, solo me queda agradecerles a quienes decidieron darle una oportunidad a mi historia y la siguen~ y muchos agradecimientos más a quienes comentan y me comparten sus opiniones~ ¡Mil gracias!_

 _PD: Sí, también a aquellas que me siguen desde las sombras (¿?)_

PD2: Dato extra, busquen en Google un campo de flores azules y diganme ¿Les gustaría despertar en un campo así? A mi sí :3

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ The Writer ~*~**_

−No creo que debas ponerte así en días de trabajo, mon amore…− Comentó Francis arrastrando a un Arthur muy borracho fuera del bar para tomar un taxi.

−¡Cállate! Tú fuiste el que me llamó− Arthur era medio consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero estaba tan mareado que apenas y podía sostenerse en pie sin caerse.

−Es bueno que salgas de tu encierro de vez en cuando, tus últimas platicas estaban empezando a preocuparme− Se burló el francés ayudándolo a mantenerse derecho.

−¿Eh? No soy de esos escritores suicidas− Declaró Arthur cantando las palabras un poco, el aire estaba haciendo que perdiera la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

−No habló de eso y lo sabes− Comentó Francis más en serio, Arthur no supo nada más.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó le dolía la cabeza y el sol no ayudaba en mucho, Francis seguramente se había encargado de llevarlo a casa y acostarlo en su cama, así de dejar las cortinas abiertas para que entrara aire fresco y seguro que también era el responsable de las dos píldoras que Arthur encontró junto a el vaso de agua en su buro.

−Le falto prepararme el desayuno y sería una buena esposa− Murmuró Arthur al silencio de su casa levantándose como podía de la cama y corriendo todas las cortinas para que la luz no lo cegara más, después de eso tomó las dos aspirinas disueltas en agua y se fue al baño a darse una ducha, debía volver a trabajar lo más pronto posible, no había visto el reloj pero seguro que era tarde, muy muy tarde.

Una vez listo se puso frente al computador pero el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, tuvo que releer una y otra vez lo último que había escrito para compréndelo pero aun así nada nuevo salió.

Por la tarde ya se estaba preocupando, no había logrado escribir nada en más de cuatro horas y Gabriel le parecía tan lejano, eso era más preocupante todavía que el hecho de que no pudiera escribir.

−Solo es un bloqueo… solo eso− Caminó por todo su departamento intentando despejarse y no pensar en la historia, preparo una comida laboriosa solo para mantenerse ocupado y miró la tv mientras comía, después de un rato se sintió más tranquilo y solo entonces pensó de nuevo en su protagonista estrella, el chico le intentaba decir algo desde la lejanía y Arthur deseo poder escucharlo pero no hubo mejoras.

Pensó que se debía a la resaca de la noche anterior, las palabras de Francis acudieron a su mente sin ningún motivo en especial _"tus últimas pláticas estaban empezando a preocuparme"_ Arthur recordó las últimas platicas que había tenido con el francés y se dio cuenta de que en efecto él había estado un tanto extraño.

La cosa era que los constantes temas con su amigo en las últimas llamadas eran sobre sus libros, el rumbo que estaban tomando ya no satisfacían a Arthur, algo andaba mal, todo lo sentía tan vacío a la hora de relatarlo, le costaba demasiado trabajo y a esas alturas lo único que le gustaba, de todo lo que había escrito era el inicio y nada más.

Su amigo le había dicho que quizá no estaba inspirado o que quizá era la presión de la fama, su segundo libro ya había sido publicado y tal como esperaba la editorial en donde estaba, había superado a su primer libro en ventas de forma aplastante y la tercera entrega tenía expectativas muy altas, y había tanto público esperando su salida que sin duda eso ponía a Arthur de los nervios.

El asunto que lo había estado atormentando los últimos casi dos meses solo se lo había contado a Francis porque, en el fondo temía que si hablaba con su editor la palabra "reescribir" iba a salir a relucir en cualquier momento y no quería hacerle eso a Kiku, sabía que el pobre japonés se iba a poner todo paranoico de nuevo y aunque todavía estaban a tiempo, si Arthur sugería que quería reescribirlo todo, omitiendo solo el principio, seguro que su editor iba a ponerse más pálido de lo normal y seguramente iba a buscar la ventana más cercana para saltar por ella.

Pensó de nuevo en Gabriel y supo que si no podía oírlo era porque no quería, no quería escuchar las quejas de su protagonista y era cierto que no lo estaba tomando en cuenta para nada desde hacía tiempo pero la línea de su trama había estado marcada desde el inicio y cambiarla solo porque el protagonista quería más drama y acción no era justo.

De pronto le llegó un reclamo, no, su protagonista no era el que se quejaba, más bien Gabriel había estado advirtiéndole que no hiciera lo que en algún momento le había llegado a la cabeza, pero Arthur estaba en el dilema más grande de su carrera como escritor, el villano había tenido una fantástica idea de cambio de trama, Gabriel había dicho no, pero Arthur no sabía por quién inclinarse, por un lado adoraba a su héroe al punto de amarlo y por el otro Stefano estaba total y completamente basado en su personalidad, sus manías, sus gustos, sus defectos y sus pensamientos, no podía simplemente ignorar lo que quería porque en el fondo sabía que eran sus anhelos propios y ahí estaba todo el problema.

En resumen tenía que decidir si seguir el curso ya planeado de la historia original y dejar que Gabriel fuera feliz, o seguir los deseos de Stefano y arruinar su obra por completo, ganarse el odio de un personaje al que amaba y ser feliz porque él había escuchado su corazonada, era complicado porque todo estaba en una sola cabeza y aunque hiciera lo que hiciera iba ganar y perder algo a la vez.

Francis había usado la frase "estas preocupándome" por el simple hecho de que Arthur había intentado explicarle su dilema lo mejor que pudo y las preguntas "¿Estas consiente que ambos son personajes de ficción?" "¿Acaso te estas volviendo loco?" "Tú no eres el villano de la historia ¿lo sabes verdad?" habían salido en la conversación una y otra vez, en opinión de Francis, Arthur pasaba tanto tiempo con su historia y estaba empezando a tomarla como algo personal a un nivel preocupante.

En opinión de Arthur, Francis se podía ir muy lejos y si un escritor no se vuelve parte de su historia entonces ¿podría decir acaso que él la escribió? La respuesta clara era NO, cuando se creaba algo se tenía que poner una parte de la persona en ello sino la creación carecía de sentimiento y quedaba vacía, tal y como su historia estaba quedando en esos momentos.

Con un resoplido casino tomó el teléfono y marcó el primer número de sus contactos, al segundo tono del teléfono la boca se le secó y se le formó un nudo en la garganta, tuvo que pasar saliva pero ni eso alivio su malestar, cuando la voz al otro lado contesto con cortesía, Arthur deseó no haber llamado pero era tarde para echarse atrás.

−Soy Arthur… sí, ammm va bien… Sí, yo me preguntaba sí podríamos tener una reunión… mmm lo más pronto posible… sí, mañana es perfecto, ¿a primera hora del día está bien? Sí, bien… ¡No! Prefiero que sea fuera… sí, eso estará mejor, bien ahí te veré… hasta mañana entonces− Arthur colgó el teléfono y sintió que sus piernas temblaban por los nervios, seguro que esa noche no podría dormir.

Gabriel lo miró con tristeza y enfado desde la distancia, Arthur se sintió tan culpable como victorioso, el Stefano que tenía dentro sonrió satisfecho y triunfador y por primera vez Arthur tuvo miedo de lo que iba a escribir, aún no sabía a qué nuevo rumbo quería llevar su historia pero seguro que no era muy bueno, quizá interesante y dramático sí, pero nada bueno viniendo de la mente de un villano, además también tenía miedo de que llegara el mañana y la realidad lo aplastara sin piedad.

Se sentó frente a la computadora cerró el archivo que tenía y empezó uno nuevo, tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de eso, lo sabía, pero en esos momentos la victoria le sabía tan bien que no se permitió sentir nada más y dejo que las palabras lo inundaran.

.

.

.

El timbre del teléfono lo despertó con un sobresalto, Arthur medio abrió los ojos y buscó a tientas el aparato, la espalda le dolió horrores cuando se puso derecho, por fin dio con el monstruoso sonido que lo había despertado y al mirar la pantalla medió leyó lo dígitos del número pero se le olvido quien llamaba en el instante mismo en el que presionó torpemente el botón de contestar.

−¿Diga?− Preguntó con el tono adormilado y un bostezo se le escapo, no pudo evitar preguntarse la hora y más importante aún ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado de su computado? No fue necesario ubicar un reloj la voz al otro lado contestó a su primera pregunta. −¡Dios! Lo siento, anoche me quede dormido y olvide poner alarma… sí, llegaré en 20 minutos ¿puedes esperarme ahí?... Bien, saldré en estos momentos− Colgó el teléfono y se quedó ahí restregándose el rostro unos segundos, se sentía peor que después de una noche de alcohol, pero al menos aquel cansancio se debía a algo productivo, su trabajo.

Mientras se daba una ducha a la velocidad de la luz recordó algunos fragmentos de lo que había estado escribiendo, su corazón se aceleró emocionado y hasta Gabriel estaba sonriendo, asintiendo porque era un buen cambio, al final había logrado algo que ni él mismo se esperaba, cuando terminó de vestirse cerró su computadora tal y como estaba y la guardó en un maletín, ya no sentía tanto miedo, se sentía seguro y confiado, pese al cansancio físico sentía una gran fuerza interior inundándolo.

Llegó a la cita más tarde de los 20 minutos pero su editor no le reprochó nada, al contrario lo saludo con esa cortesía habitual en el asiático, después de los saludos y disculpas, por parte de Arthur, ambos pasaron a una mesa del restaurante donde solían tener ese tipo de reuniones.

−Me sorprendió que me llamara tan de pronto, Arthur-San ¿Hay algún problema?− Arthur había preferido verse con su editor en el restaurante, ir a la editorial sin duda era más cómodo y privado pero también era muy fácil que la presión se hiciera presente rápidamente y lo que era cómodo se volvía todo lo contrario, en un lugar público la presión era menos, por ello Arthur prefería tratar una tema como ese ahí.

−Lo sé, lo hay… es solo que no estaba bien con lo escrito− Soltó Arthur sin más, esa era una reunión de trabajo y no había por qué darle vueltas al asunto,Kiku palideció con las palabras de Arthur pero se mantuvo sereno escuchándolo. –Anoche trabaje en un cambio, me gustaría que lo revisaras y me dieras tu opinión al respecto− Arthur sacó su portátil de la maleta y de pronto los nervios le volvieron al cuerpo, pero logró apartarlos.

−¿Está hablando de reescribirlo todo desde el inicio?− Preguntó preocupado el japonés, Arthur negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

−Nada de eso, solo me gustaría meter algunas cosas extras, ya lo verás− El computador no tardó demasiado en prender, debido a que el aparato solo se había puesto en espera la primera imagen que apareció fue lo que Arthur había estado escribiendo la noche anterior, fue hasta el inicio del documento y se sorprendió él mismo al ver la cantidad de páginas que había escrito en esa sola noche, después de algunas horas había dejado de ver el número de páginas y la hora del reloj por ello no podía asegurar cuanto tiempo había dormido pero estaba seguro que había sido menos de dos horas.

Le entregó el aparato a su editor y lo dejó leer mientras tomaba con calma el té que había ordenado, el sabor suave y dulce lo reanimó bastante, se terminó dos tazas y media cuando por fin Kiku terminó la lectura y la sonrisa que tenía marcada en el rostro le devolvió toda la confianza que había tenido esa mañana.

−Es un cambio inesperado pero impresionante también− Comentó después de un rato, Arthur sintió que su trabajo cobraba vida de nuevo. –Estoy seguro que a los lectores les va a sorprender mucho este nuevo cambio, no me queda más que aprobarlo− Agregó Kiku con entusiasmo, Arthur deseó que así fuera.

−Ojala que les guste y gracias… creo que yo también necesitaba algo diferente− Contestó Arthur con sinceridad. –Seguiré trabajando así de ahora en adelante− Kiku asintió satisfecho y Arthur en parte también lo estaba, no solo con el trabajo sino con todo en general, había encontrado el punto medio en su dilema. –Es bueno que me hicieras esa sugerencia hace tiempo, en ese momento no me sentía cómodo pero ahora vi que tenías razón era necesario para la historia− Su editor se lo había dicho, meter más puntos de vista de la historia y aunque él había intentado hacerlo con Jane no había resultado nada bien, pero jamás pensó que Stefano fuera tan sencillo de llevar como el mismo Gabriel, además su punto de vista era nuevo y diferente por lo que a Arthur le encantó, literalmente se sentía parte de la historia y hasta cierto punto lo era.

−Solo fue una sugerencia, me alegra que le sirviera de ayuda ahora− Mencionó Kiku ya tranquilo y hasta feliz.

−Sí, me ayudo bastante− Después de eso, hablaron un rato del nuevo rumbo que tomaría la historia, del tiempo que les quedaba y otras cosas que para Arthur no fueron más que simples detalles a tener en cuenta.

.

.

.

Cuando volvió a casa después de la reunión con su editor se sentía más fresco y renovado, encendió su computador de nuevo y dejo que aquel mundo que había creado lo inundara, se sentía bien ser parte de la historia, ni él mismo sabía lo que iba a suceder después pero le emocionaba descubrirlo y aunque había pensado que hacer el giro en la trama lo iba a alejar de su adorado protagonista se había equivocado por completo, Gabriel estaba ahí, más cerca que nunca y Arthur de alguna manera ya se permitía interactuar con él más a fondo, de todas formas era una parte de él, algo que él había creado.

−Bien, es hora de trabajar− Arthur se estiró y se sentó en su silla de siempre, las palabras acudieron a él como su respiración misma, dejo que salieran sin ningún control, ya después se detendría a revisar los escrito, siguió escena tras escena, alternando entre Gabriel y Stefano, el bien y el mal, el héroe y el villano, dos polos opuestos pero también, dos partes de un todo que en algún momento tendrían su choque definitivo y solo uno de ellos ganaría al final…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Pido una disculpa por los errores ortográficos que vayan encontrado por ahí a lo largo de esta historia, seguro que son un montón… el caso es que haff, les juro que no hay nada más pesado para mí que revisar y corregir, por lo que a lo mucho le doy una o dos leídas a esto antes de subirlo así que seguro se me pasan un montón de cosas~ ¡Gomen!_

 _Ammm… con respecto al capítulo espero que les esté gustando y no se desesperaran ya… igual el próximo capítulo ya se desatara el caos (¿?) nah, no aseguro nada~ pero espérenlo pronto, esto de no revisarlo a fondo me hace más rápida en actualizaciones ¿no?_

 _En fin~ que tengan buen día o noche, según sea la hora a la que estén leyendo esto… ¡Los quiero! ¡Chao!~_

 _PD: Sigan aclamando a nuestro Al, seguro que al igual que ustedes él esta ansioso por aparecer en esta historia~_


	7. Capítulo 7

" _ **The Chronicles of a Hero I"**_

 _ **Por "The Wizard Of Words"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aquellos tres meses de arduo trabajo lograron que se olvidara por completo de la oscuridad que había en el bosque, al principio las tardes entre los árboles se le habían hecho eternas, no veía la hora de salir del lugar, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrado de nuevo a la tranquilidad que le ofrecía el bosque, al canto de las aves y al aroma a tierra y pino._

 _Las cosas marchaban bien en casa también, su padre ya no lo dejaba trabajar solo ni un día y Jane lo esperaba cada tarde con una sonrisa brillante._

− _¡Gabriel! Debo adelantarme, con estos fríos la gente pide el doble de leña, cuanto antes empiece a repartir mejor− A Gabriel solo le faltaba un viaje y habría terminado, el invierno se acercaba y los fríos ya se sentían en el aire nocturno, por ello lo pedidos de leña aumentaban en el pueblo._

− _Bien, te alcanzaré enseguida, déjame todas las del norte− Era una costumbre entre él y su padre repartir por el pueblo la leña entre el norte y el sur, a Gabriel siempre le tocaba repartir por el lado norte, eran bastantes casas pero eso no lo agotaba ni un poco._

− _Bien, date prisa− Era la primera vez que su padre lo dejaba solo en meses y Gabriel no pudo evitar revivir aquel día, ese recuerdo del bosque nocturno, las heridas de los brazos no eran ya más que cicatrices, unas marcas que le recordaron que debía darse prisa, tal como su padre le había dicho._

 _La noche no estaba cerca pero en cuanto su padre lo dejo solo, tuvo un mal presentimiento así que se apresuró a atar la madera para poderla llevar._

 _No tardó mucho en entrar al pueblo con su carga, después de llevarla al depósito le llevo un par de horas hacer sus entregas de casa en casa, su padre ya lo esperaba en su hogar cuando entró por la puerta._

 _La vecina de vez en cuando se ofrecía a cocinarles algo a cambio de que ellos le llevaran la leña a su casa sin cobro alguno, era un alivio que la comida ya estuviera lista cuando Gabriel llegó, comió rápido y se dio un baño todavía más de prisa._

− _Debo irme, iré a ver a Jane− Comentó a su padre desde la puerta de salida sin esperar una respuesta, su abrigo largo colgaba desde un clavo en la puerta de entrada, simplemente lo descolgó y se lo llevo con él, la noche ya casi caía cuando llego a casa de Jane, la madre de la chica le abrió la puerta con una mirada sombría, Gabriel se puso nervioso al instante mismo en que ella lo examinó de arriba a bajo._

− _Señora Lergmant, buenas noches ¿Esta Jane aquí?− Él no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la madre de Jane pero seguro que la mujer ya lo conocía, al igual que a su padre pues él se encargaba de entregar la leña en esa zona del pueblo, a Gabriel le habría encantado entregar la leña en casa de la joven personalmente pero a veces también pensaba que era mejor así, seguro que él se iba a querer quedar en esa casa por siempre y la demás gente se iba a quedar sin su entrega._

− _¿No lo supiste? ¿Eres el hijo de Tomson verdad?− Gabriel sintió como si todo el peso del mundo se hubiera movido en su estómago, se planteó la idea de no ser la razón de esa mirada en la viuda, por fin le prestó más atención a la señora y advirtió los ojos rojos e hinchados, la boca se le seco._

− _Soy Gabriel Tomson…− Asintió como aturdido, él no concebía la idea siquiera de que a Jane le pudiera pasar algo malo, seguro la chica había ido a dar el péseme a otra familia, una amiga muy querida, la vecina o alguien más._

− _Jane se fue… no va a volver− Gabriel sintió como si un golpe le hubiera dado directo en el estómago, de esos golpes que te dejan sin aliento._

− _¿A qué se refiere?− Preguntó de lo más confundido, no quería pensar nada, no podía pensar en nada._

− _Ven, pasa− La madre de Jane lo jaló al interior de la casa y antes de cerrar la puerta miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie veía nada, la casa era mucho más bonita y cómoda que la de él y su padre, había algunas fotos viejas del padre de Jane y de ella misma cuando era más pequeña, la chimenea estaba encendida dándole a la casa un aspecto más acogedor del que ya de por si tenía. –No debes decirle a nadie lo que voy a decirte…− Murmuró la mujer invitándolo a sentarse en uno de los sillones, Gabriel lo dudó un momento pero al final se sentó. –El padre de Jane también se fue así, en medio de la noche, justo unas horas antes del amanecer, Jane era apenas una niña− Contó la mujer mientras echaba otra madera al fuego, se sentó junto a la chimenea y sacó un pañuelo de entre su ropa, tenía la mirada desolada, tan llena de pesar que resultaba difícil mirarla._

− _¿A dónde se fue?− Preguntó él con temor, recordó la mirada de Jane al hablar de su padre y recordó el luto de aquella casa, el luto que había marcado a los Lergmant mucho más grande que al de su padre y a él._

− _Al bosque… mi esposo solía soñar cosas que no lo dejaban dormir por las noches, él era fuerte pero los sueños lo vencieron un día, intenté detenerlo cuando se fue pero ya no era él, parecía como un muerto vuelto a la vida, me dijo que debía ir al bosque, que lo estaba llamando y fue la última vez que lo vi− La voz de la mujer tembló y las lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos empapando sus mejillas. –Cuando Jane comenzó a tener los mismos sueños de su padre la lleve con los mejores sanadores, con los brujos del pueblo pero nadie pudo ayudarme, anoche cuando se levantó vi en sus ojos el mismo abismo que había tenido su padre, estaba como dormida, solo me dijo que el bosque la estaba llamando… no reaccioné a tiempo, la debí atar a la cama de ser necesario pero no pude, no pude detenerla…− La mujer se rompió en mil pedazos y los sollozos cubrieron el silencio de la habitación, Gabriel por un momento se sintió estar en una pesadilla pero sabía que no era así, sin decir palabra se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta la puerta de salida._

− _La traeré de vuelta− Declaró tan fuerte como pudo mientras salía de la casa, las cosas sonaban demasiado extrañas, él había vivido en carne propia los males que están dentro del bosque, un nombre bastante conocido le resonó en la cabeza y sus manos se convirtieron en puños de furia, Jane era su vida, lo que más quería en el mundo, se juró que la encontraría, sana y salva, no dejaría pasar ni un solo segundo más._

 _Corrió hasta su hogar y metió en una mochila lo indispensable para la expedición que haría, nadie conocía el bosque mejor que él, la noche ya estaba bien entrada y su padre estaba acostado, o dormido, decidió que no había tiempo para comprobarlo, Gabriel garabateó un mensaje corto y lo dejó en el comedor, se colgó la mochila y salió con rumbo al bosque sin mirar atrás._

 _Justo antes de entrar al bosque recordó aquella noche en que había obtenido las cicatrices que ahora tenía en los brazos, sintió en la boca el sabor amargo del miedo pero no dejo que lo paralizara, dio un paso al frente y otro todavía más decidido que antes, Jane podría estar en peligro ahora, él no podía dudar ni un segundo o sería tarde para ella._

− _Yo no haría eso si fuera tú…− La voz le sonó familiar y dio media vuelta para descubrir el origen de aquellas palabras, era el viejo brujo del pueblo, se alumbraba con la luz de una pequeña vela, las arugas en la cara, la capucha sobre su cabeza y la escasa luz le daban un aspecto terrorífico, Gabriel se contuvo de dar un grito y su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse._

− _¿Qué hace usted aquí?− Preguntó con el aliento agitado, su cuerpo todavía estaba rígido y helado de miedo, pero poco a poco fue recuperado la calma._

− _Después de las cicatrices no pensé que fueras tan tonto para volver ahí por la noche…− La voz del brujo era grave y llena de toda la vejez que se marcaba en su rostro, pero también estaba llena de fuerza, una fuerza que era difícil catalogarla como buena o mala, el viejo levantó uno de sus dedos huesudos y señaló más allá de Gabriel, a la oscuridad del bosque. –Las cortadas en los brazos fueron una simple advertencia, esta vez no serán tan amables contigo− Comentó el anciano con voz lúgubre._

− _¿Quiénes?− Preguntó Gabriel con curiosidad, el anciano asintió y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, el hombre se adentró en el bosque y Gabriel lo siguió._

− _Tu trabajo es muy importante para el pueblo, si no tuviéramos leña no podríamos cocinar la carne, o calentar nuestros hogares, eres parte de algo pequeño pero necesario ¿no crees?− Gabriel asintió caminado junto al anciano. –Eres como uno de estos árboles, que junto a otro y otro más forman el bosque entero, una pequeña parte de un todo− Continuó el viejo caminado en línea recta, apenas se veía algo con la luz débil que emitía la vela, además de que el anciano hacía lo posible para que el viento no la extinguiera, pero Gabriel se sintió extrañamente seguro siguiendo la silueta gris del anciano._

− _¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi pregunta?− Comentó Gabriel un tanto confundido._

− _Todo muchacho, todo…− Aseguró el otro como si las cosas fueran obvias. –Ya que eres una parte de un todo, debes saber que no eres el único en el mundo… el pueblo necesita a las costureras, a los cazadores, a los banqueros, cada persona aporta algo que puede parecer insignificante en comparación de otros más pero si no estuviera ahí el equilibrio se rompería… y al igual que en el pueblo en el bosque también existen seres que aportan algo al equilibrio− Gabriel comprendió un poco mejor todo aquello. –Unos cuidan los árboles, otros las flores, otros el pasto, algunos más el viento o el agua…−_

− _¿Los Dioses?− Se apresuró a preguntar Gabriel un tanto fascinado con aquella historia, en el pueblo no se hablaba mucho de los Dioses pero todo el mundo los veneraba y respetaba a su manera._

− _No, no los Dioses… es algo más simple que eso, son simples seres sin nombre, la mayoría de ellos son iguales a nosotros, la única diferencia es que ellos reciben el llamado del bosque, como una voz en tu cabeza que te dice a donde ir, más allá de todo lo que conoces− Gabriel recordó las palabras de la madre de Jane y por un momento comprendió todo, pero aún estaba la pregunta en su mente ¿dónde exactamente estaba Jane? –Escuche lo de la hija de Lergmant, su madre vino a pedir mi ayuda, también tu padre vino a mí esta noche, yo lo alerté de lo sucedido, me dijo que te convenciera de volver, o que te acompañara en el camino− Con aquellas palabras Gabriel sintió una oleada de culpa y agradecimiento, su padre siempre era así, deseaba lo mejor para él pero no se interponía en su camino._

− _Gracias…− Murmuró con voz baja al anciano estaba sinceramente agradecido._

− _No he dicho que te acompañaré− Gabriel se sintió como un tonto con aquellas palabras, pero de un momento a otro reparó en que el viejo todavía caminaba con él por el bosque. –Puedo mostrarte el camino más no recorrerlo contigo, como he dicho antes, todos somos partes de un todo, si yo me fuera del pueblo la gente quedaría expuesta a los males de otra parte, eso rompería el equilibrio, en tu caso, tu padre estará ahí y esperamos que en algún momento vuelvas− Con aquello era suficiente, más de lo que Gabriel hubiera podido pedir._

− _Eso es suficiente, en cuanto encuentre a Jane volveré− Declaró Gabriel totalmente convencido, el anciano lo miró con algo de pesar reflejado en el rostro y Gabriel sintió un poco de ese pesar en su propia piel, no quería pensar que llegaría tarde, a donde fuera que tuviera que ir, tenía que traer sana y salva a Jane, no dejaría que fuera de otra manera._

− _¿Has hecho amistad con alguien recientemente, muchacho?− Gabriel sintió un vuelco en el estómago con la pregunta, el nombre resonó en su cabeza, no salió de sus labios pero sintió escucharlo en todo el bosque, como si el aire lo hubiera traído consigo._

− _Él no es mi amigo− Dijo con seguridad, el viejo brujo asintió despacio, Gabriel tuvo que preguntarse si habría oído aquel nombre también en el viento._

− _No podría decirte si debes o no confiar en ese joven, lo que si voy a decirte es que él fue quien llamó a la joven Jane− Al escuchar aquello sintió la rabia crecer dentro de él, Stefano era el responsable de todo, le había quitado a él lo que más quería, pero iba a recuperarla, se juró, pasara lo que pasara._

− _¿Sabes dónde está ahora?− Preguntó con la voz llena de rabia, una vez que lo encontrara haría lo que fuera necesario por salvarla._

− _Más allá del bosque, en la cima de una montaña, muy lejos de aquí… estos seres pueden estar en todos lados cuando lo desean, él es mucho mejor que otros, es un mago, maneja la magia mejor que yo y su espíritu tiene la fuerza del bosque, no será fácil de enfrentar, pero puedo darte algo que te proteja…− El anciano le extendió a Gabriel un medallón, parecía una placa de plata con el grabado de un árbol seco en color bronce, tenía un cordón de cuero como cadena y algunas palabras grabadas detrás del árbol, no podía ver los detalles con la poca luz de la vela pero eso era lo que había alcanzado a distinguir._

− _Muchas gracias− Gabriel recibió el amuleto y notó que era mucho más pesado de lo que parecía, se lo colgó bien al cuello para no perderlo y lo escondió bajo el cuello de su playera._

− _El oído, es importante que sepas el poder que te protege, de otra forma no podrá protegerte… el poder de escuchar es lo único que puedo otorgarte y eso te ayudará a su vez, no debes confiar en nada de lo que veas o sientas, solo debes guiarte por tu oído, en los sonidos estará la verdad− Gabriel asintió al dato. –No sabemos el poder que tiene ese joven que conociste pero a juzgar por lo que el bosque me dice, es un mago del pensamiento, muy inteligente y de los más peligrosos, ellos son capaces de manipular todo a su alrededor, pero con ese amuleto no podrá engañar a tu oído− Por alguna razón Gabriel sintió alivio al escuchar eso. –Además te protegerá de los ataques directos y también te mostrará el camino de vuelta, sé que no es mucho pero al menos estarás protegido− Aquello era más de lo que él podría pedir, era consciente del peligro al que planeaba enfrentar pero aun así había planeado hacerlo sin ningún tipo de ayuda y tener ese ayuda, aunque fuera poca para él era más que suficiente._

− _Muchas gracias, es más de lo que yo habría esperado recibir− Comentó Gabriel con sinceridad, el anciano asintió sin mirarlo pero él notó que su rostro estaba tenso, como si con toda esa ayuda no fuera suficiente para que volviera sano y salvo, y quizá así fuera._

− _Escúchame bien muchacho, no puedo asegurarte que la señorita Lergmant este bien en este momento, ni tampoco puedo decirte cuanto tiempo va a permanecer a salvo… debes estar consciente de todo eso y sí aun así deseas ir en su búsqueda, no digas que no te lo advertí antes… enfrentarse a alguien como ese joven no es un juego− Gabriel paso saliva, no dudaba de lo que haría, porque si no lo intentaba el rostro de Jane y la duda de lo que pudo hacer por salvarla lo seguiría por el resto de su vida, atormentándolo día y noche, suponiendo claro, que aprendiera de algún modo a vivir sin ella._

− _Yo la quiero y no descansaré hasta tenerla de vuelta, prefiero morir en el intento que vivir el resto de mi vida sin verla de nuevo− Fue su respuesta definitiva, estaba seguro de ello y no habría nada ni nadie capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión._

− _Que los Dioses te protejan entonces− Comentó el viejo brujo con voz grave, el aire se agitó a su alrededor y el bosque pareció despertar de algún sueño, Gabriel escuchó y los sonidos fueron más definidos que antes, algo estaba vivo entre los árboles sin dudas._

 _Después de estar caminando un buen rato en silencio, notó a donde se acercaban, lo que había parecido ser una caminata sin rumbo cobró sentido con lo que vio, era el campo de flores azules, tan infinito como lo recordaba, tan lleno de paz y con ese aroma suave de flores silvestres._

− _Hasta aquí puedo acompañarte− Gabriel notó que el viejo brujo no se atrevió a tocar una sola flor, las miraba como si aquellas flores fueran a atacarlo. –Debes seguir en línea recta, verás unas montañas más allá del campo de flores, la más alta es a donde va tu amada, seguro que el mago está guiando su camino, aunque la alcances no estará sola ni fuera de peligro, puedes ofrecerle al mago un pago a cambio, el decidirá si es justo o no, el pago esta en tu bolsillo− El anciano señaló el bolsillo en el abrigo de Gabriel y él por instinto se llevó la mano a la bolsa, al sacarla vio lo que era y se sorprendió un poco, era el anillo que había encontrado entre las flores del bosque, aquel con el grabado elaborado en el centro, lo guardó bien de vuelta en su bolsillo y asintió al viejo brujo, no perdió más tiempo, dio media vuelta y camino por el campo de flores en línea recta, debía alcanzar a Jane o sería tarde._

 _No miró atrás ni un momento aunque estuvo tentado a hacerlo pero no importaba, el viejo brujo estaría bien y el camino que le esperaba a él era largo, demasiado largo quizá._

 _A medida que caminaba el viento se hacía más implacable y más frío, tenía las mejillas heladas, al escucharlas las ráfagas con más atención notó que eran voces, hablaban todas al mismo tiempo, parecían estar susurrando secretos entre ellas, una conversación en la que él no estaba invitado a participar, por ello no podía entender lo que decían, después de un rato de escuchar y tratando de entender las palabras notó que el idioma en el que hablaba el aire era distinto, único y nuevo, se rindió de intentar comprender las palabras, sabía ahora que era imposible._

 _Le pareció una eternidad caminado hasta que por fin vio lo que parecía la sombra de una montaña, se notaba lejana y confusa debido a la oscuridad de la noche pero sin duda era una montaña, el amanecer se hizo presente detrás de la montaña iluminando el camino de Gabriel y a la vez cegándolo lo suficiente para no distinguir de nuevo lo alto de la montaña, la flores azules cobraron una vida increíble, de nuevo tenían ese brillo del agua, y Gabriel se sintió de nuevo un náufrago a la mitad del mar._

 _Pensó en lo imponente y alto de la montaña, en los peligros que tendría que enfrentar, en lo incierto del desenlace que tendría todo eso pero ninguno de aquellos pensamientos lo hizo retroceder, acaricio el amuleto atado a su cuello y se recordó el lema de su padre, debía ser así, más duro que un árbol, sus pasos se llenaron de firmeza, aunque estuviera a mitad del mar él ya sabía a donde tenía que ir y nada podría detenerlo de llegar a su destino._


	8. Capítulo 4

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AméricaxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur Etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Cabe destacar que los personajes de esta historia no son del todo míos y cualquier parecido con la vida real, con los personajes de Hetalia de Himaruya-Sama y con los ovnis (¿?) es mera coincidencia…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Ammm… tuve unos días terribles hace unas semanas, aun ahora estoy algo deprimida pero ni que hacerle, escribir siempre me ayuda mucho y en este caso lo pensé necesario, la historia no va a cambiar pero ha pasado a tomar un significado diferente para mí, lo que quiere decir que espero que esto salga mejor de lo que había planeado~_

 _En fin, ojala que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y espérenme pronto en otros de mis trabajos~_

 _ **Dedicado a ti:**_

" _No tuve la oportunidad de conocerte o conversar contigo, sin embargo siempre estarás en mi corazón y vivirás en esta historia eternamente._

 _Sé que hubieras podido ser un gran héroe, para mí ya lo eres._

 _Mi ángel Gabriel"_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ The Writer ~*~**_

Después de teclear la última palabra y poner el punto final fue como despertar de un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, leyó las palabras de nuevo y su dedo fue directo a la tecla de borrar, sin embargo no pudo presionar esa tecla, no podía dar marcha atrás.

−Solo es una historia Kirkland− Se reprendió a sí mismo con rabia, Gabriel estaba herido y era su culpa, de alguna forma sabía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano pero estuvo ignorándolo hasta que fue inevitable.

Lo había hecho, había matado a la protagonista, la bella y delicada Jane, se esforzó en pensar una idea tras otra para arreglarlo pero en su mente solo podía ver lo que seguía para ser escrito, la reacción de Gabriel, su furia y dolor, la reacción de Stefano, su victoria y deber.

Arthur se recargó en su silla y el dolor de cabeza lo inundó por completo ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué arruinar de esa manera su historia? ¿Acaso no quería que su héroe fuera feliz? ¿Qué clase de giro extraño quería darle a la trama con eso?

Preguntas y más preguntas venían a él, una sola respuesta, egoísmo.

¿O quizá era locura?

Suspiró cansino, cerró el documento y se fue a la cama, no sin antes tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza, necesitaba descansar, quizá fuera eso, llevaba semanas trabajando sin descanso y aunque prácticamente ya tenía el nuevo libro a dos capítulos finales lo que había escrito como desenlace no le servía de nada.

Gabriel estaba herido y enfadado, sintió su odio recorrerlo y el corazón se le encogió de dolor, un "lo siento" no bastaría para arreglar aquello que había hecho por un impulso, sí, sin dudas estaba enloqueciendo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por los pensamientos caóticos, sabía lo que quería, era lo mismo que Stefano pero y después qué.

Al igual que Stefano, Arthur no sería capaz de traer de vuelta a Jane ¿por qué? Eso era muy simple, por él no quería hacerlo.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, esos días se convirtieron en semanas, Arthur había terminado el libro tal cual lo tenía en la cabeza para ver si podía hacer algo para arreglarlo pero lo único que había logrado con ello era que Gabriel sufriera más y que Stefano ganara la partida.

Se sentía impotente y a gusto con su escrito, de nuevo tenía esos sentimientos contradictorios, como si comiera un puñado de sal y luego uno de azúcar, tenía ese mal sabor en la boca y su cabeza no dejaba de doler, además también estaba el hecho de que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar con el número de su editor, era seguro que Kiku ya había entrado en pánico con las pocas noticias que Arthur le había dado en esas semanas, la fecha limite estaba a un par meses lo que significaba que Arthur tendría el tiempo justo de cambiar su escrito, lo que significaba que estaba acabado, al menos como escritor.

Tomó su teléfono y revisó su directorio, marcó a uno de los números y cruzó los dedos esperando que atendieran su llamada.

−Buenas tardes, con Francis Bonefoy por favor… de parte de Arthur… claro esperaré…− Arthur esperó en la línea mientras pasaban su llamada, necesitaba hablar con alguien y en todas aquellas semanas no había tenido contacto con nadie.

−No esperaba tu llamada mon amore~ ¿Acaso me extrañabas?− Arthur bufó al escuchar eso pero no era mentira él jamás llamaba al francés o al menos no lo hacía tan seguido, normalmente era Francis el que llamaba.

−¿Tienes tiempo para comer hoy?− Preguntó Arthur haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta que le había hecho su amigo.

−Mmm… saldré en dos horas ¿Dónde te veo? ¿En el lugar de siempre?− Arthur lo pensó un segundo, después de suspirar un momento escuchó voces de fondo al otro lado de la línea y recordó que debía colgar rápido.

−¿Recuerdas la cafetería que está en la esquina de la editorial?− Hubo una larga pausa al otro lado del teléfono seguro que el francés estaba haciendo memoria.

−La recuerdo ¿Ahí entonces?− Preguntó Francis con un suspiro que sugería que no recordaba la cafetería en sí sino a alguna de las meseras.

−Sí, te veré ahí en dos horas… ahora me voy, pasaré a la editorial antes, tengo una junta− Mintió Arthur, pensando en lo que haría, no estaba seguro de nada pero debía dar la cara en algún momento y sentía que había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

Después de la despedida de Francis al otro lado de la línea Arthur colgó el teléfono, marcó el siguiente número y logró encontrar a su editor dispuesto a recibirlo, sin perder más tiempo se vistió y salió a tomar el primer taxi que pasara, quizá con su editor podía encontrar una solución a su problema era cuestión de exponerlo y ver qué pasaba.

Al llegar a la editorial experimentó el mismo miedo que había tenido la primera vez que se había presentado ahí con su novela, no fue un deja vú agradable.

−Arthur-San, es bueno verlo, estaba preocupado por no recibir noticias suyas ¿está todo bien?− Arthur intentó sonreír a su editor y fue cuando notó que las piernas empezaban a temblarle, no quería renunciar a su carrera pero sabía que el rumbo que iban a tomar sus libros no sería bienvenido.

−Terminé el libro…− Dijo Arthur con firmeza, de alguna forma esperaba darse valor así, Kiku de inmediato sonrió y Arthur quiso retirar sus palabras, más que eso deseó no haber ido a la editorial.

−Es muy bueno escuchar eso, en la última revisión su trabajo estaba excelente, si me permite entonces revisaré de inmediato lo último− Arthur asintió y ambos pasaron a una sala de reuniones, su editor ya tenía lista una computadora portátil, Arthur entregó su memoria e indicó el archivo que debía abrir, se sentó en una de las sillas acolchonadas y espero, las manos le estaban sudando y la imagen de Gabriel no dejaba de atormentarlo en su mente.

Pasaron los minutos y el silencio se sintió demasiado agobiador para él, pensó en lo que seguiría en su libro y las ideas lo hicieron sentir tan mal como bien, después de una hora de espera Kiku por fin lo miró, era difícil saber si estaba asombrado por el giro de la trama o por lo inesperado de ella.

−Es… interesante, demasiado en realidad, pero no entiendo lo que va a suceder con eso, no lo había mencionado antes− Arthur asintió, eso le gustaba de su editor la calma y tranquilidad con la que aceptaba los cambios que hacía, al menos mientras estuvieran dentro de la fecha límite, sin embargo con la bomba que Arthur iba a lanzar seguro que Kiku ya no estaría tan calmado.

−No sé cómo explicarlo, no puedo escribir nada más de Jane, las cosas se salieron de control y de verdad aunque lo intentara no podría− Confesó Arthur con seriedad, en realidad podría hacerlo si quisiera pero ese era el problema no quería.

−¿Está diciendo que este sería el final definitivo? ¿O piensa matar al personaje principal también en el siguiente libro?− Con la última pregunta Arthur sintió un nudo en el estómago, algo en su interior gritó como respuesta definitiva, jamás iba a poder matar a Gabriel, ni siquiera había concebido la idea de hacer algo así.

−¡No!− Respondió Arthur más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. –Hay una continuación, pero no creo llegar a escribirlo nunca, en cuanto al final definitivo creo que sí, sería ese… puedo arreglarlo un poco para que se cierre el libro− Su editor perdió todo el color del rostro con las palabras de Arthur.

−¿Habla de abandonar la historia?− Preguntó el asiático incrédulo, Arthur sintió de nuevo el pesar que eso le provocaba pero se obligó a asentir, notó como su editor entraba en pánico de inmediato y no era para menos, Arthur estaba vendiendo muy bien sus libros y ese tercer libro estaba en espera para que su saga entrara en los best seller del año, si lo abandonaba ahí, seguro que no iba a alcanzar ningún premio y su saga pasaría de ser una de las más prometedoras a un fiasco total, no quería eso pero tampoco se sentía capaz de escribir algo que no quería solo por arreglar las cosas y seguir vendiendo, Arthur apreciaba demasiado su trabajo como para tomarlo como un simple negocio.

−Sí, no sería la primera vez que un escritor abandona un trabajo ¿o sí?− Su editor se quedó callado, mirándolo como intentando descubrir que estaba mal con él y cómo se podría arreglar.

−Arthur-San es una decisión que no debe tomar a la ligera, dejar todo su tiempo y esfuerzo invertido así como así sería terrible, su reputación bajaría a cero y los próximos libros que quiera publicar ya no serían bien recibidos por el público, no solo estaría abandonando su saga sino su carrera entera− Arthur lo sabía y no necesitaba que se lo recordaran, sintió ganas de gritar y echarse a llorar de frustración pero se mantuvo sereno. –Dijo que había un final ¿Por qué no lo platicamos? Le ayudaré a encontrar otra solución, hay muchas opciones− Aquello también lo sabía, él ya había pensado en todas las opciones existentes y por existir pero ninguna había logrado hacer que cambiara de opinión.

−Ya lo sé… sé que hay otras formas de arreglarlo, el problema es que no usaré ninguna de ellas, mi historia cambio completamente y no quiero corregirla, pero sé que si continuo por donde la estoy llevando igualmente no será bien recibida por el público, más que eso incluso, van a llegar a odiarla y sinceramente prefiero que terminé así− Explicó Arthur con total seguridad, Kiku se quedó de nuevo callado seguramente pensando qué otras formas tendría para convencer a Arthur de no lanzar todo por la borda, seguro que pensaba que Arthur estaba pasando alguna crisis de escritura pero no era así, era algo más profundo que eso, algo oscuro que Arthur no quería admitir.

−¿Por qué no se toma unas semanas más para pensarlo? Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo extra y la verdad es que su libro esta tan maravilloso como lo esperaba así, en todo caso podríamos publicarlo como esta y usted tendría así la oportunidad de retomarlo cuando se sienta mejor− Arthur escuchó lo que se temía, él no estaba en ninguna crisis, se sentía de maravilla con su trabajo, un poco culpable por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Gabriel sí, pero sabía cómo repararlo de la forma en la que él quería, es más hasta estaba un tanto emocionado por continuar por esa línea pero sabía que no iba a ser algo que a sus lectores les fuera a gustar.

−No es cuestión de si me siento bien o mal escribiendo, es cuestión de que apreció demasiado mi historia como para forzarla y escribir algo que no sienta solo por llenar las expectativas de todos menos las mías…− Aseguró Arthur con firmeza y hasta un poco molesto, Kiku miró la computadora y asintió.

−Siempre he dicho que su trabajo es de los mejores porque tiene una esencia extraordinaria Arthur-San, se nota cuanto ama a sus personajes…− Arthur se sonrojó un poco por eso. –El libro en sí es perfecto ahora, tiene todos esos detalles que hacen ver lo mucho que usted está a gusto con su trabajo, le propongo una cosa… Déjeme mandarlo así a revisión, puliremos todos los detalles ortográficos, haremos la diagramación y lo publicaremos tal como está, usted tendrá así más tiempo para pensar en lo que sigue, si de aquí a la siguiente reunión de planeación que tengamos usted no ha cambiado de opinión podemos discutir lo que tiene en mente para la continuación y quizá no resulte tan malo como usted lo piensa− Arthur se sintió de pronto incomodo al pensar en hablar con su editor sobre el rumbo de la historia, sin embargo él estaba de acuerdo en publicar el libro tal como estaba y tener un descanso más largo de lo normal para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, quizá en ese tiempo lograra cambiar de parecer y retomar su historia con el final feliz que todo el mundo soñaba.

−Bien, es una buena opción, deje muchas cosas abiertas por si acaso, supongo que no importa lo que pase después seré capaz de hacerlo encajar con lo que ya está escrito…− Comentó Arthur dudando un poco, él no había dejado las escenas abiertas "por si acaso" él las había dejado así porque de alguna forma se había obligado a hacerlo, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que ni esas pocas escenas que le permitirían rescatar la historia servirían de algo cuando estuviera escribiendo, cuando se dejaba llevar mientras escribía rara vez se detenía a pensar en lo que debía aparecer, simplemente ponía lo que quería.

−Es bueno escuchar eso, seguro que lo hará… por mi parte no se preocupe trabajaré en su libro de inmediato para tenerlo listo lo más pronto posible, le enviaré el resultado final en cuanto esté listo… ¿Quiere que decidamos el color y la portada de una vez?− Arthur asintió y Kiku lo guio fuera de la sala para que juntos decidieran el formato que tendría su libro una vez terminado, normalmente era lo que a Arthur le gustaba más hacer pero en esos momentos se sentía demasiado inquieto para disfrutarlo, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo de ahí pero se obligó a comprometerse con su trabajo.

No fue tan difícil llegar a una decisión, después de eso dejo todo en manos de su editor y salió de la editorial, iba con media hora de ventaja a la comida que había planeado con Francis así que tendría que hacer algo de tiempo.

Normalmente él odiaba el ruido de Nueva York pero el Central Parck era una maravilla, no se alejó mucho de la entrada solo se sentó en la primera banca vacía que encontró y se permitió relajarse, no siempre tenía el tiempo para salir así y simplemente sentarse en el parque.

−Yo te conozco… Eres Arthur ¿verdad?− Arthur se quedó pasmado al ver al dueño de aquella voz, sintió como si hubiera visto un fantasma y es que eso era él en su mente, un simple fantasma.

−Sí, soy yo…− Logró decir con los nervios de pronto a flor de piel y el corazón acelerado, era el peor momento para ese encuentro pero ahí estaba, Arthur sintió que era su _viernes trece_ * personal y quiso desaparecer.

−¿Te acuerdas de mí?− Arthur asintió rígidamente, eso no podía ser más que una pesadilla pero él era demasiado brillante para entrar en la categoría de pesadilla. –Tanto tiempo sin vernos~− Su aparición sonrió abiertamente y el pasado chocó con el presente de Arthur, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo, él era Gabriel, ahí estaba en carne y hueso frente a él…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _¡Chan, chan, chaaaannn! Llegó Gabriel gente~_

 _¿Alguien ya sabe de qué irá la trama? ¿Alguien qué ya lo haya adivinado? Un chocolate virtual a quien me dé la respuesta primero~_

 _¿Aclaraciones? Ammm sí, una…_

 _Viernes trece* Estoy muy segura de que la mayoría conoce la expresión pero para las que no aquí les va… Se supone que el Viernes 13 es un día de muy mala suerte o al menos así se conoce en México, así que la expresión " era su viernes trece personal" es como decir que es su día de mala suerte a full personal XD_

 _Ammm creo que eso es todo por el momento~_

 _Oh pero antes, no se olviden votar por el próximo trabajo que haré~ las que me siguen en Face ya sabrán de que va, las que no les explico rápido:_

 _Escribiré un One-Shot y quiero que ustedes voten por el título que más les llame la atención, el titulo ganador será el fanfic que escriba después de actualizar algunos otros de mis trabajos así que aquí les dejo los títulos~ ¡Comenten cuál quieren! Les estaré agradecida eternamente si lo hacen (¿?)_

 _1.- "El Asesino Gentil"_ _  
_ _2.- "Acta de Matrimonio"_ _  
_ _3.- "Terapias con el Psiquiatra"_ _  
_ _4.- "Desierto"_ _  
_ _5.- "El Fantasma del Tren"_

 _Todos son UsUk así que ¡voten! Por su favorito~_


	9. Capítulo 19

" _ **The Chronicles of a Hero I"**_

 _ **Por "The Wizard Of Words"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El enfrentamiento con Stefano jamás había llegado, pero Gabriel no se fiaba de nada a su alrededor, todo había sido demasiado sencillo para ser real, incluso no creía que Jane estuviera entre sus brazos, la ligereza de su cuerpo lo hacía todavía peor, la chica estaba como dormida, de no ser por la suave respiración que se notaba en su pecho Gabriel habría temido lo peor, pero ella estaba bien, tenía que estarlo._

 _Él confiaba en que pronto despertaría o que al llegar al pueblo el viejo brujo los ayudaría de alguna manera._

 _Había logrado bajar de la montaña y tal como el viejo brujo le había dicho los susurros del aire parecían guiar su camino, Gabriel los escuchaba susurrarle al oído, eran como viejas voces del pasado, con ese tono decadente en la voz._

 _Miró el amplio campo de flores azules, justo por donde había venido sin embargo un susurro lo detuvo en seco, las voces se hicieron difusas y de nuevo parecían hablar solo entre ellas, Gabriel solo entendió una parte de los susurros y eso le bastó para no tocar ni una sola de esas flores._

 _El susurro había dicho "Él espera su llegada entre las flores que le pertenecen" Gabriel supo de inmediato quien era "Él" y cuáles eran las flores que le pertenecían, tanta belleza no era posible y sin embargo ahí estaba el mar de flores, tan bello y brillante a la luz de la luna llena._

 _Gabriel retrocedió de nuevo hasta el pie de la montaña y pidió a las voces que lo guiaran por un camino seguro, el viento pareció gemir y una corriente de aire frío le agitó los cabellos hacía una dirección en concreto, si era más seguro rodear el campo de las flores así lo haría entonces, acunó más a Jane contra su pecho y camino con ella en la oscuridad._

 _Su medallón le daba un poco de luz, las palabras grabadas brillaban por alguna razón, era una luz azulada un tanto fantasmal pero le daba a Gabriel la sensación de estar a salvo, además también tenía la luz de la luna llena, de vez en cuando tropezaba con las piedras y raíces o su ropa se enredaba con alguna rama pero fuera de eso era como ver el camino con los susurros constantes en su oído._

 _Procuraba no detenerse, a veces lo hacía solo para descansar un poco pero no se entretenía demasiado, siempre miraba atrás pero no había nadie siguiéndole, sabía que Stefano le estaría siguiendo los pasos pero por esa razón no se permitió detenerse, aunque él no pudiera verlo sabía que el mago estaba ahí en alguna parte._

 _Los ecos de las voces le decían el camino y sintió que anduvo por el bosque una eternidad, pero de un momento a otro el bosque le empezó a parecer conocido, el amanecer también estaba a punto de llegar, Gabriel sintió inevitablemente un gran alivio con ambos detalles pero no se permitió bajar el paso, debía escapar a como diera lugar, después de eso quizá ya nunca más volviera al bosque, tenía la sensación de que la próxima vez que se viera cara a cara con Stefano sería la última._

 _Tomó el último descanso cerca del río, el agua fría le refresco el cuerpo y la garganta, Jane seguía sumergida en el sueño, él intentó hacerla beber un poco de agua pero fue inútil, después de varios intentos se rindió, al verla así se sintió devastado, le recordó un poco a su hermana menor cuando enfermaba, Britani también pasaba días sin despertar, con fiebre y cada vez más pálida y delgada, Jane no tenía fiebre, la temperatura de su cuerpo era la ideal pero se notaba mucho más débil y demacrada, como si soñara con pesadillas terribles._

 _Gabriel contempló el amanecer, la luz del sol apenas y se filtraba por el follaje de los árboles, la sombra siempre prevalecía dentro del bosque pero los pequeños rayos del sol lo hacían ver hermoso, despierto, vivo y verde._

 _Escuchó un sonido inconfundible que lo puso alerta, por un momento no estuvo seguro de donde venía pero al concentrarse identifico la dirección rápidamente, eran pasos, unos pasos llenos de decisión y poder._

 _Él había llegado a pensar que a la luz del sol estaría a salvo pero se había equivocado, en cuanto vio la sombra negra moverse entre los árboles adivinó quien era, quizá no era la sombra de una figura conocida, quizá ya lo había sabido desde siempre._

− _No voy a dejar que te la lleves, antes tendrás que matarme− Gritó Gabriel con decisión y furia, Stefano se detuvo a una gran distancia, su capa negra lo hacía ver como una sombra que flotaba entre los árboles y aun a esa distancia Gabriel podía ver el verde de sus ojos brillando como un par de esmeraldas, unos ojos tan llamativos como peligrosos._

− _Me lo temía− Respondió con simpleza, su voz era tan clara como si estuviera frente a él a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, Gabriel sintió por primera vez la magnitud de su poder, las voces del bosque se acallaron por completo dejando todo en un silencio inquietante._

− _¿Qué es lo quieres de ella?− Preguntó Gabriel recordando lo que le había dicho el viejo brujo, había un pago y él podía usarlo a cambio, tocó la bolsa de su pantalón sintiendo la silueta del anillo, algo en los ojos de Stefano se encendió, era algo cercano al odio puro, el bosque pareció inquieto._

− _No vine a hablar contigo, en cuanto te sentí seguir mis pasos te deje hacerlo, te deje que te la llevaras ¿no?, pero ya que evitaste cruzar mi camino vine a darte algo, eso es todo… Pero ten presente esto, cuando vuelvas buscando mi ayuda te lo advierto, no la vas a encontrar− Las palabras dichas con tanta severidad fueron una sentencia de eso no quedaba duda, Stefano arrojó algo por los aires y a pesar de la distancia Gabriel logró atraparlo, en cuanto el objeto cayó en sus manos Gabriel lo miró, era una de las flores azules pero estaba hecha en cristal, Gabriel volvió la mirada a donde estaba Stefano pero había desaparecido así nada más._

 _Cuando volvió la mirada a la flor, esta empezó a brillar segando por un momento a Gabriel y de pronto fue como si se fundiera con su piel dejándole marcada la flor en la palma de la mano, como un tatuaje, no había dolor alguno tan solo calor, Gabriel abrió y cerró su palma varias veces como esperando que la marca desapareciera pero esta no se fue._

 _Jamás se podría acostumbrar a todo eso, pese a estar viviendo en carne propia la magia aún no se lo creía, todo era como un sueño, como esas historias que te contaban para dormir, en donde los magos, duendes y hadas existían, donde los Dioses y los héroes protagonizaban toda la aventura._

 _Una vez que salió de la impresión del extraño evento fue que pensó en Jane, la chica estaba ahí tendida justo donde la había dejado, se miró de nuevo la mano y supo que Stefano le había hecho algo, probablemente un hechizo, pero fuera lo que fuera no se dejaría vencer, cargó de nuevo a Jane y volvió a camina con dirección al pueblo, él ya sabía dónde estaba y sabía que no le faltaba mucho._

 _Las primeras casas aparecieron en la vista de Gabriel luego de unas horas caminando, no sintió alivio más bien sintió la fatiga de esos días que había pasado fuera, el pueblo parecía un espejismo lejano por alguna razón, le hizo pensar en el hechizo que le había puesto Stefano y se preguntó si lo que veía sería real o solo un engaño, la duda le duró tan solo en el trayecto hasta la casa de Jane._

 _La señora Lergmant los recibió entre sollozos de alivio y temblores nerviosos, después de que la madre de Jane estuvo lo bastante calmada, Gabriel la dejó cuidando a su hija para ir por el médico, ir a ver a su padre y dar quizá una visita al viejo brujo._

− _Los Dioses te acompañen, Gabriel− La madre de Jane le tomó las manos y lo miró como Gabriel siempre había soñado, con más que cariño y aprobación, una aceptación total, como solo una madre puede mirar a un hijo._

− _Volveré más tarde, si usted me lo permite, quiero estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo que sea posible− La señora lo miró con ternura, una ternura que numerosas veces había visto en los ojos de Jane, sin dudas eran madre e hija._

− _Esta casa es tan tuya como mía, muchacho− Aseguró ella sin soltar la manos de Gabriel, él le sonrió y después de un momento de duda se fue a buscar al médico del pueblo, entre más rápido pudiera atender a Jane mucho mejor._

 _Después de pasar a avisar al médico fue directo a casa, su hogar estaba vació, la vecina le informó que su padre acababa de irse a trabajar, eso lo decepcionó un poco pero no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo esperarlo._

 _Con su vecina se enteró también de que los rumores habían corrido ya por todo el pueblo y que la gente empezaba a verlo como un héroe, como un valiente capaz de darlo todo por el amor de su vida, sin embargo Gabriel no se sentía así, en esos momentos tenía algo más importante de que preocuparse, sí, había recatado a Jane, pero eso no significaba que ella estuviera a salvo o fuera de peligro, eso no significaba que él mismo lo estuviera, se miró de nuevo la mano donde tenía la flor marcada y la apretó en un puño con fuerza, definitivamente todavía no podía sentirse a salvo y probablemente jamás volviera a sentirse así._

 _Después de darse un baño y comer algo en casa salió de vuelta al pueblo en busca del viejo brujo, lo encontró en la casa más alejada del pueblo, su padre lo había llevado ahí en varias ocasiones y la casa era tan solitaria y llamativa que no era difícil encontrarla._

− _¡Alto ahí muchacho!− Gritó el viejo brujo desde su puerta, Gabriel estaba a unos pasos de él pero al escuchar en grito se quedó quieto donde estaba. –Muéstrame tu mano− Señaló el anciano la mano marcada de Gabriel, él se sintió un poco incómodo pero obedeció a la orden y mostró su mano de forma que el anciano fuera capaz de verla. –Ya lo sabía, me temó que no podrás entrar aquí con eso− Gabriel volvió a cerrar su mano para ocultar la marca, de alguna forma estaba avergonzado de ella, había sido un tonto al tomar lo que Stefano le había lanzado, sabía que él era el enemigo y aun así había caído en la trampa._

− _Necesito su ayuda, es Jane, ella no despierta…− Comentó con la voz llena de anhelo, deseaba que aquel anciano fuera capaz de ayudarlo._

− _Nunca dije que no te escucharía, espera ahí, tú no puedes entrar pero yo sí puedo salir− El anciano volvió a entrar a la casa y cuando volvió traía consigo una bandeja con dos tazas y algunas otras cosas que después de probarlas las identificó como pan de elote. –Dime entonces ¿qué fue lo que le paso a la señorita Lergmant?− Preguntó el viejo brujo después de que ambos se sentaron en un costado de la casa, en unos troncos que funcionaban como un comedor bastante sencillo y rustico._

− _Ella está dormida, no importó cuanto intente despertarla ella seguía dormida, no parece estar enferma pero tampoco luce bien− Explicó Gabriel lo mejor que podía. –Tal vez si usted fuera conmigo a verla podría…− Gabriel sabía que de alguna forma ya había abusado mucho de la confianza del viejo brujo pero necesitaba su ayuda y él podía ser tan terco que no se iría hasta conseguirla._

− _¿Tenía alguna marca visible? ¿Alguna luz extraña rodeándola?− Preguntó el anciano con una calma impresionante, Gabriel se obligó a calmarse también, seguro que el medico ya estaba revisando a Jane y ella tenía ahí a su madre también, no le sucedería nada malo._

− _No, no note nada inusual en ella…− Contestó pensándolo un poco, tampoco es como si la hubiera observado mucho, él la había sacado del bosque lo más rápido que pudo sin detenerse a ver los detalles._

− _Eso es una buena señal… verás chico, una persona que duerme es más fácil de transportar que una persona que lucha o en caso de la chica una persona que va a un paso más lento del necesario, no creo que este bajo algún hechizo, probablemente solo le fue suministrada alguna hierba para hacerla dormir, tú también deberías dormir un poco, ella estará bien, te lo aseguró, despertara en uno o dos días, quizá tres− Gabriel no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, por un lado estaba feliz de escuchar que Jane estaría a salvo pero también le costaba fiarse de las simples palabras del viejo brujo, no podía asegurar que Jane no tenía nada si no la había visto todavía, sin embargo se recordó que el anciano poseía magia que Gabriel jamás podría comprender y que lo había ayudado no solo en una sino en más ocasiones._

− _Entiendo− Contestó simplemente Gabriel al anciano, por un momento se permitió ver sentir alivio, confiar en el viejo brujo y confiar en que Jane despertaría en algún momento. –No creo poder descansar hasta saber que ella estará bien pero lo intentaré− Agregó tomando un poco más del té que le había servido el brujo._

− _Ella está fuera de peligro ahora, como te lo dije tú no podrías entrar a mi casa con esa marca, sucede lo mismo con el pueblo y el bosque, ellos no pueden entrar aquí− Explicó el brujo bebiendo también más del té._

− _¿Qué es esta marca?− Gabriel había tenido miedo de preguntar pero su duda era más grande que el miedo, de alguna manera sabía que el viejo brujo no se ofrecería a quitársela y quizá no se pudiera librar de ella nunca._

− _Es una marca extraña, un sello, no podría decirte que es lo que hace pero puedo decirte que tiene mucho poder, pude sentirla desde que entraste al pueblo por eso no me sorprendió verte, y sí te lo preguntas, no, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, la marca es muy profunda y fue hecha con especial cuidado, se mezcló con tu energía natural, es como una parte de ti ahora, no se podría remover sin lastimarte de gravedad−Al escuchar todo aquello Gabriel sintió un poco de pesar, él de alguna forma sabía que sería así pero escucharlo en palabras no dejaba de ser duro. –En cualquier caso desaparecerá cuando cumpla su función, el que la puso ahí fue por algún motivo y tarde o temprano descubrirás cuál fue la razón− Gabriel paso saliva al escuchar eso, la marca paso a ser un reloj de tiempo. −¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando entró en tu piel?− Preguntó el anciano con voz grave._

− _Sentí calor, ligero como una gota de agua tibia sobre mi mano− El anciano pareció desconcertado al escuchar eso y se quedó pensativo un rato._

− _Es extraño, muy extraño…− Murmuró el viejo distraídamente como hablando más para sí mismo que para Gabriel._

− _¿Qué es extraño?− Preguntó Gabriel preocupado, él sabía que la marca no podía ser nada bueno pero temía enterarse de que fuera algo más malo de lo que había pensado._

− _Sí la marca te hubiera sido lanzada con la intención de lastimarte te habría quemado o habrías sentido lo contrario a el calor, frío, un frío cortante, eso es lo que se siente cuando el hechizo es dañino− Gabriel se quedó perplejo, miró la marca en forma de flor y pensó de nuevo en la sensación, sin duda había sido cálida, como un rayo de sol. –Hay muchas marcas que dejan el rastro cálido, sanación, protección, fortuna y unión… no veo por qué un mago te lanzaría alguno de esos hechizos− Gabriel tampoco entendía nada de eso._

− _Él dijo "cuando vengas buscando mi ayuda no la vas a encontrar"− Citó pensando en si en aquellas palabras estaría escondido el significado de aquella marca, Gabriel había imaginado que la marca lo torturaría día y noche, que de alguna forma lo iba a obligar a buscar a Stefano para que se apiadara de él, pero con lo que le acaba de decir el viejo brujo dudaba que le fuera hacer algún daño aquel hechizo._

− _Pudo haberse referido a muchas cosas, puede que en algún momento la chica volverá a recibir la llamada del bosque y tú te verás obligado a enfrentarte de nuevo a ese joven mago, puede que un día te quedes atrapado en el bosque a la luz de la luna y requieras la ayuda que en algún momento él te brindo, puede que necesites de su ayuda en algún momento… hay muchas posibilidades, quizá la marca fue lanzada como protección porque él ya no lo hará más− Gabriel pensó en los encuentros que había tenido con Stefano y las cosas empezaron a tomar sentido, el chico lo había reprendido constantemente por quedarse en el bosque en la noche, siempre lo acompañaba de vuelta al pueblo pero una vez estaban en los límites Stefano lo dejaba seguir solo y volvía a adentrarse entre los árboles, también en algún momento le había dicho "deberías tener más cuidado con el tiempo de ahora en adelante, no siempre te haré compañía en el camino" aquello podía significar que lo estaba protegiendo, también en el día del ataque, Gabriel se había alejado de Stefano porque había estado molesto y fue en ese momento fue vulnerable a la fuerza oscura del bosque._

 _Ese día había despertado en el campo de flores azueles, recordó el susurro que había dicho "las flores que le pertenecen" si aquel campo le pertenecían a Stefano por eso Gabriel había estado a salvo ahí, todo aquello le pareció ilógico y a la vez tenía sentido con lo que sugería el viejo brujo._

− _¿Por qué querría él protegerme?−Preguntó Gabriel aún más desconcertado, Stefano le había parecido un tanto maligno desde que lo conoció y aquello no tenía sentido._

− _Ellos no son malos ni buenos, como yo tampoco lo soy, ayudan a quien creen que lo necesita y atacan al que creen que lo merece, él no se llevó a la señorita Lergmant por hacer un mal, él se la llevó porque así estaba marcado desde su nacimiento, su padre fue llamado también ¿no?− Gabriel asintió a la pregunta, él empezó a comprender un poco todo y de alguna forma temió por Jane de nuevo._

− _¿Cree qué Jane vuelva a ser llamada?− Preguntó con algo de miedo aunque en su interior sabía la respuesta y el viejo brujo debía saberlo porque la respuesta que le dio sonó más a compasión que a verdad._

− _Solo el tiempo lo dirá…−_


	10. Capítulo 5 The Writer

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AméricaxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur Etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Cabe destacar que los personajes de esta historia no son del todo míos y cualquier parecido con la vida real, con los personajes de Hetalia de Himaruya-Sama y con los ovnis (¿?) es mera coincidencia…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _¡Hey, hey hey! Ya volví, sí ya sé que debería haber subido Cartas de un Extraño y Lucha de 4 Tiempos antes de esto pero ya saben… estoy en periodo de exámenes y otras entregas en la escuela y eso mata mi cerebro, por lo que extrañamente esta historia se me hace más sencilla de escribir y por eso está aquí, Fin XD_

 _Por cierto sé que no les interesa pero, esta parte de la historia la estoy escribiendo afuera de mi salón mientras espero a que la primera mitad del grupo termine de hacer su examen, en resumen, debería estar aprovechando el tiempo para estudiar pero noooo~ aquí estoy metida XD_

 _En fin, espero que les guste y me esperen con los otros trabajos, también se aceptan deseos de buena suerte, café bien cargado y las respuestas de mis exámenes (¿?)_

 _PD: Si el capítulo los deja con mal sabor de boca no se pierdan mis notas finales ;)_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ The Writer ~*~**_

−Yo te conozco… Eres Arthur ¿verdad?− Arthur se quedó pasmado al ver al dueño de aquella voz, sintió como si hubiera visto un fantasma y es que eso era él en su mente, un simple fantasma.

−Sí, soy yo…− Logró decir con los nervios de pronto a flor de piel y el corazón acelerado, era el peor momento para ese encuentro pero ahí estaba, Arthur sintió que era su _viernes trece_ * personal y quiso desaparecer.

−¿Te acuerdas de mí?− Arthur asintió rígidamente, eso no podía ser más que una pesadilla pero él era demasiado brillante para entrar en la categoría de pesadilla. –Tanto tiempo sin vernos~− Su aparición sonrió abiertamente y el pasado chocó con el presente de Arthur, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo, él era Gabriel, ahí estaba en carne y hueso frente a él.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, Arthur no sabía bien que hacer, miró a todos lados en busca de un posible escape pero ya era tarde para irse.

−¿En serio te acuerdas de mí o solo es cortesía?− Preguntó su aparición sentándose a su lado sin ser invitado, pero desde que Arthur lo conocía sabía que él así era, se adueñaba de todo a su alrededor sin ningún permiso, sin proponérselo también.

Arthur soltó un suspiro temiendo que pronunciar su nombre o siquiera pensarlo trajera consigo los malos recuerdos que eso le provocaba, aun así se obligó a darle forma en su mente, a saborear el sabor amargo que le dejaba en la boca al decirlo en voz alta.

−Alfred, Alfred F. Jones− Pronunció las palabras como una maldición y para Arthur ese nombre lo había sido, un hermosa maldición, pero al fin y al cabo una de la que no pudo librarse varios años, una que le causo un sufrimiento devastador años atrás.

Su aparición sonrió con emoción y Arthur recordó todo de golpe, como si los sentimientos dormidos solo hubiesen estado esperando ese momento para despertar y eclipsar cualquier otra cosa en la mente de Arthur.

−Exactamente, ese soy yo~ ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que no nos vemos eh?− Preguntó Alfred con suspiro nostálgico que cubrió el alma de Arthur con la misma añoranza del pasado.

−Siete años…− Respondió Arthur con suavidad, de alguna forma había contado hasta las horas que habían pasado desde entonces, Alfred no había cambiado casi nada, los años lo habían hecho mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba y habían endurecido un poco sus facciones aniñadas, sin embargo seguía viéndose tan juvenil y fresco como siempre, sobre todo cuando sonreía así.

−Wow~ bastante tiempo… No esperaba verte por aquí, en Nueva York quiero decir, siempre odiaste todo lo relacionado con este país− Arthur odió que Jones tuviera tan buena memoria, aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo en realidad y ellos dos había sido bastante cercanos el uno con el otro en el tiempo en que habían coincidido, un tiempo corto y largo a la vez, lo suficientemente corto como un año podía ser y lo suficientemente largo para no olvidarse jamás.

−Sí, siempre lo odié… y aun lo hago− Confesó Arthur con una sonrisa irónica, de ser por él no estaría ahí pero esa era otra historia. –Trabajo aquí, me mude hace un año y medio− Comentó de pronto recordando su hogar, a un mar de distancia de ahí.

−Eso es increíble~ me habría gustado que nos topáramos antes así podría haberme ofrecido como tu guía por la ciudad− Arthur sintió sus mejillas calentarse y por milésima vez en el día quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

−Si bueno, ya que estoy por trabajo en este tiempo no he recorrido mucho en realidad− Comentó con sinceridad pensando en los lugares que había visitado durante ese año y medio, no se sorprendió mucho cuando notó que podía contarlos con las palmas de sus manos y aun así le sobrarían dedos, el bar de siempre, la editorial, la cafetería cercana a la editorial, el central Park, algunas librerías y tiendas de comestibles, eso era todo.

−¿En serio?− Alfred lo miró entre escéptico y verdaderamente sorprendido, Arthur ni se inmutó, las grandes ciudades no eran para él y de cierta forma Arthur había temido ese encuentro los primeros meses que vivió en Nueva York por ello no salía de su departamento a menudo, después del año se había convencido de que aquello era imposible y se había aventurado a ir a más lugares pero entonces su pesadilla se hizo realidad y él quería huir, no solo de vuelta a su departamento sino de vuelta a su país de origen.

−En serio, no suelo salir mucho− Contestó con el tono cargado de ácido desafiando a Alfred a juzgarlo por ser un ermitaño.

−¿Entonces no te opondrías a que sea tu guía algún día?− Arthur se quedó helado con eso, no sabía que responder, de alguna manera y con el pasar de los años había pensado que volverse a ver con Alfred sería algo como un simple saludo de viejos amigos y que cada quien iría por su lado para no volverse a ver jamás pero aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. –Trabajo cerca de aquí ¿sabes? Siempre cruzo el Central Park como a esta hora para ir por mi hermana a su escuela de danza y juntos pasamos a comprar unas tartas deliciosas que venden en una cafetería, deberías probarlas algún día, te aseguro que no hay mejores tartas en el mundo entero~− Alfred soltó ese tipo de risa que contagiaba su alegría a cualquiera, " _está muy lejos de ser una pesadilla, al lado opuesto en realidad"_ pensó Arthur un tanto aturdido. –Con mi hermana eso se volvió como una especie de tradición, paso por ella, compramos las tartas y volvemos a casa juntos− Arthur por un momento dejo de lado sus miedos y los malos recuerdos, los metió en lo profundo de su mente y se permitió disfrutar como antes de la compañía de Alfred, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado jamás, como si ellos tuvieran de nuevo dieciséis años y fueran a la misma escuela.

−¿Tartas? Ahora entiendo porque estas tan gordo− Se burló Arthur con crueldad, aunque Alfred hizo una mueca de susto digna de ser grabada se lo tomó igual que en los viejos tiempos, como un juego entre ellos, como solían llevarse.

−¡No estoy gordo!− Se defendió Alfred con indignación. –Para tu información hago mucho ejercicio con mi caminata diaria− Ver los gestos enfurruñados en el rostro nuevo de Alfred fue una sorpresa grata para Arthur que había enterrado en el pasado todo lo relacionado con Alfred y aquellos divertido gestos, aquella voz tan viva y esa mirada soñadora, lo que jamás había logrado arrancar de su memoria era aquella sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que veía siempre en Gabriel.

De pronto tuvo que preguntarse ¿Alfred luciría igual que Gabriel cuando se enfadaba, cuando lloraba, cuando estaba asustado? Al ver el rostro de Alfred supo que la respuesta era sí, sin ninguna duda sí, no solo había basado a Gabriel en Alfred, había intentado recrearlo en un personaje distinto y a la vez igual, Arthur no había olvidado nada de Alfred, lo había transformado en un personaje ficticio en su mente, una forma de ahogar el recuerdo y tenerlo presente todo el tiempo, una forma de enmascarar sus memorias y usarlas en el presente.

De pronto, todo cobró sentido en su interior, la historia, la victoria de Stefano, la muerte Jane, la incapacidad de Arthur de volver atrás y arreglar lo que estaba mal, el dolor de Gabriel y de nuevo la historia, todo tenía sentido y Arthur tuvo que tener ese choque con el pasado para darse cuenta de todo, pero también volvió a estar convencido, no sería capaz de arreglar nada en su libro, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

El teléfono sonó de pronto provocando que se sobresaltara, le tomó unos instantes darse cuenta de que el teléfono que sonaba era el suyo, se excusó con Alfred y se levantó alejándose un poco para contestar la llamada, imaginó que sería su editor con alguna idea nueva para hacerlo reconsiderar pero la voz que habló al otro lado de la línea no tenía nada que ver con trabajo.

−Y bueno ¿ya terminó tu junta? Estoy por llegar…− Arthur por fin recordó que había quedado con Francis para la comida, ya era tarde para retractarse por lo que intentó pensar en que decir.

−Sí, yo estoy en Central Park, ya voy para allá− Comentó distraídamente mirando a Alfred de reojo, no parecía que tuviera intenciones de irse, Arthur lo odio por eso, escuchó la risita de Francis pero lo dejo pasar por su distracción.

−Lo imagine… por eso te llamé, apuesto que quieres alimentar palomas para ellas huyen al ver tu cara de amargado− Esa era la forma en la que Francis quería decir "apuesto a que estas tan aburrido y frustrado que hasta las palomas tienen el sentido común de huir" Arthur odiaba esperar y su mal humor crecía cada minuto que pasaba esperando, Francis había descubierto que si lograba hacer que Arthur se olvidara de su enojo minutos antes de encontrarse en persona no tenía que sufrir las consecuencias, por eso lo llamaba minutos antes de llegar a la cita.

−Más que eso tuve un encuentro extraño… te cuento cuando llegues− Comentó Arthur con simpleza omitiendo por completo los malos chistes del francés y omitiendo también los detalles del encuentro con Alfred. –Date prisa− Agregó y corto la llamada antes de que Francis empezara a preguntar, volvió con Alfred y tomó la maleta que había llevado con sus cosas. –Debo irme, me están esperando− Comentó Arthur lo más amable que pudo.

−Bien, mi hermana también debe estar esperando, seguro que estará molesta− Alfred caminó con él hasta la entrada del parque y ahí se separaron después de una despedida breve, así había esperado Arthur que fuera todo, sin embargo mientras camina en dirección contraria a la de Alfred se sintió un tanto más devastado que al principio, el destino siempre le jugaba así de sucio tratándose de Alfred.

En su mente miró a Gabriel y se sintió todavía peor, él amaba a Gabriel, lo amaba de esa misma forma y con la misma fuerza con que había amado a Alfred, el sabor amargo de la decepción volvió a surgir en su boca y las memorias de su sufrimiento danzaron en su mente como una burla cruel.

Gabriel lo odiaba por haber matado a Jane y Alfred, Alfred no lo odiaba, todo lo contrario quizá, lo quería como un viejo amigo, pero eso era porque jamás se había dado cuenta de la forma en que Arthur lo miraba, la forma en la que Arthur se sentía por él, de haberlo sabido Arthur estaba seguro que lo habría odiado también.

Gabriel no era real pero era el reflejo en su memoria de Alfred, y en ese momento ambos le dolieron como nunca a Arthur, dos seres que amaba más a nada y que jamás podría tener…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _¡Bien! Por hoy se los dejaré aquí, no sufran gente~ (se esconde bajo la cama esperando las hordas furiosas de fans iracundos (¿?))_

 _Ya en serio, no sufran, de antemano creo que ya conocen lo maldita que soy y lo bien que se me da darle el toque melancólico a todo ¿no? Pues bien, aquí por alguna razón me gustó todo~ estoy más que satisfecha con lo que les mostré… y esperen lo que sigue, la cosa se compone~_

 _¿Alguien ya sabe que pasara después? No los culpo si no~_

 _Todo puede pasar en mis historias… por ejemplo:_

 _Opción a).- ¡Arthur corre detrás de Alfred y le confiesa su amor secreto, Alfred se da cuenta que siempre lo amó también y ambos viven felices para siempre!_

 _Opción b).- ¡Alfred corre detrás de Arthur porque olvido ofrecerle un seguro (puede que trabaje vendiendo seguros (¿?) XD) Arthur termina convencido y lo compra, ambos viven felices para siempre!_

 _Opción c).- ¡Ambos corren hacía el otro, Arthur porque se encuentra con un toro salvaje y Alfred porque es perseguido por un fantasma, ambos chocan y los ovnis se los llevan, los ovnis viven felices para siempre!_

 _Ok ya… tenía ganas de escribir tonterías para no dejarlos con el mal sabor de boca~ XD_

 _En fin ¡Que tengan bonito día, tarde o noche! ¡Los ama, Hikari no Yami! n.n_

 _PD: No me dio tiempo de revisar esto, espero que haya sido leíble y que no les haya dado cáncer de ojos (¿?)_


	11. The Chronicles of a Hero I, Capítulo 15

" _ **The Chronicles of a Hero I"**_

 _ **Por "The Wizard Of Words"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _En algún momento iba a suceder eso, Gabriel lo había sabido desde que había rescatado a Jane pero era imposible para él aceptarlo, en cuanto recibió la noticia esa madrugada tomó las cosas que ya tenía preparadas para ese momento, guardó un poco de comida también y salió de nuevo siguiendo a la joven, ella debía llevar solo unas horas de ventaja por lo que no sería difícil alcanzarla._

 _Su padre lo despidió con una preocupación enorme pero también con clara esperanza en el rostro, Gabriel sabía que su padre confiaba en él y que lo esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta._

 _Todavía guardaba el amuleto que el viejo brujo le había dado meses atrás y también tenía el anillo que debía darle a cambio al mago, se aseguró de llevar ambos._

 _En todo ese tiempo que había pasado Jane no había sido la misma de siempre, parecía estar ausente todo el tiempo y apenas hablaba o comía, pero eso no iba a detener a Gabriel de salvarla una segunda vez, se adentró en el bosque de nuevo sin temor alguno._

 _Había estado tantas veces ahí a la luz de la luna y había visto tantas cosas en ese tiempo que entró sin dudar ni un segundo, el bosque y todos los secretos que se ocultaban ahí seguían siendo una amenaza pero él ya las había enfrentado una vez por lo que sabía que estaría bien mientras se moviera rápido y escuchara al viento._

 _Caminó durante tres horas entre los árboles, el camino ya le parecía familiar de la última vez, el amanecer estaba lejos de llegar pero eso no era necesario para seguir caminando y saber a dónde se dirigía, le faltaba poco menos de una hora para llegar al campo de las flores azules._

− _Hasta aquí llegaras, Gabriel− La voz de Stefano resonó en la oscuridad, Gabriel intentó ubicar al mago pero fue inútil con tantas sombras._

− _Intenta detenerme− Respondió Gabriel testarudo, el viento sopló de forma salvaje y le agitó los cabellos, eso no lo detuvo por supuesto. –Vas a necesitar algo mejor que eso, Stefano− Declaró sin detenerse en su camino, el viento ya no lo asustaba y después de todo lo que había pasado seguro que ya nada lo haría._

− _No me quieres como un enemigo, confía en mí, ella pertenece aquí, te deje llevártela la última vez para que disfrutaras de su compañía un tiempo más, pero esta vez no será igual, es necesario que ella tome su lugar aquí− Aquellas palabras no le gustaban, el único lugar al que Jane pertenecía era a su lado y ninguna leyenda antigua o los mismísimos Dioses podrían cambiar eso._

− _¿Por qué ella?− Preguntó por fin deteniéndose, Stefano estaba ya frente a él a unos metros más adelante, su capa y su cabello como siempre parecían fundirse con la noche pero esos ojos brillantes y misteriosos eran inconfundibles, traspasaban las sombras de una forma sobrenatural._

− _Porque tiene deudas con los espíritus del bosque− Contestó el mago con calma, una calma tan extraña como su misma presencia._

− _Yo pagaré sus deudas entonces, deja que me la llevé y te daré algo a cambio−Ofreció Gabriel un tanto esperanzado de que su oferta funcionara, aunque en el fondo sintió que era inútil._

− _No es algo tan simple…− Respondió Stefano con tranquilidad, en ese momento Gabriel lo notó, había duda en su voz quizá sí lo estaba considerando justo, quizá existiera una oportunidad._

− _No estoy diciendo que lo sea, pero tampoco vine con las manos vacías− Explicó Gabriel con firmeza, no sabía si mostrarle el anillo a Stefano en ese momento o hasta que Jane estuviera a salvo por lo que solo lo tocó en su bolsillo sintiendo las siluetas del grabado entre sus dedos._

− _No creo que lo hayas hecho, sin embargo la pregunta es ¿Será suficiente para pagar sus deudas?− Gabriel paso saliva nervioso, él no estaba seguro de que el anillo fuera suficiente, era valioso, sí, pero quizá no tuviera el valor suficiente._

− _¿Qué es lo que deseas a cambio entonces? ¿Qué es suficiente para ti?− Preguntó al mago dispuesto a darlo todo por la chica, no importaba que fuera él, lo conseguiría de alguna manera, se juró en silencio._

− _Peligrosas preguntas Gabriel, deberías tener más cuidado de dejar en claro lo que estás dispuesto a ofrecer, suena como si estuvieras dispuesto a todo− No había necesidad de que Stefano le dijera aquello él ya lo sabía y ese era el punto, él sí estaba dispuesto a todo por Jane._

− _Tal vez lo estoy− Murmuró en voz más baja, sin embargo el silencio de la noche permitió que sus palabras fueran tan claras como sus intenciones._

− _¿Y qué si te pidiera tu vida a cambio? ¿Estarías dispuesto a entregármela?− Gabriel sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenía la respuesta en la mente pero no podía decirla en voz alta, aquel nudo que se le había formado no dejaba salir nada. –¿Lo entiendes ahora? De nada te serviría rescatarla si de todas formas no volverás a verla, como dije, deberías tener cuidado de tus palabras, las palabras son armas de doble filo−Aquello fue lo que Gabriel necesitaba para deshacer el nudo que lo enmudecía, paso saliva de nuevo._

− _Te daría mi vida sin dudarlo ni un segundo, de igual manera te estas llevando mi vida ahora mismo, si tuviera que elegir entre ella y yo, la respuesta es obvia, sería ella, tomaría su lugar una y mil veces− Los ojos de Stefano se cerraron, Gabriel no supo la razón debido a la distancia, tan lejos como estaba apenas distinguía los gestos del mago._

− _Si pudiera lo haría, pero ella ya eligió también− Respondió entonces el mago después de lo que casi fue una eternidad, con aquella respuesta se desvaneció entrando de nuevo en la oscuridad, Gabriel sintió que el mundo le caía encima._

− _¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Stefano!− Gabriel corrió la distancia hasta donde había estado el mago y más allá buscándolo entre la oscuridad, mirando a todos lados alerta a todas las sombras, quería encontrarlo pero era inútil, en su carrera había dejado de oír al viento y en cuanto lo recordó se detuvo en seco para concentrarse y escuchar._

 _Los sonidos vinieron a él uno tras otro, el cantar de los grillos, los movimientos y gemidos de los árboles dormidos, los lobos aullando en la distancia y un búho solitario en la cercanía, además ahí estaban también las voces de los espíritus pero no le dijeron nada esta vez, les preguntó por el mago, les preguntó por Jane y por el camino que debía seguir pero las respuestas nunca llegaron a sus oídos, era como si las voces estuvieran tan perdidas como él._

 _Se desesperó rápidamente, dejó de lado su oído y se concentró en el camino que tenía por delante, él sabía a donde ir, no estaba seguro de cómo llegar ahí pero lo haría, se puso en marcha de nuevo, acelerando el paso y corriendo entre las ramas y hojas secas del piso, corrió hasta que el aliento le empezó a quemar la garganta al igual que sus pulmones, corrió hasta que su corazón amenazó con salirse de su pecho, corrió hasta que sus mejillas ardieron y su frente se llenó de sudor, corrió tanto que las caídas y tropiezos ya no le dolieron, y pese a correr tanto no llegó a ninguna parte._

 _Cuando se detuvo exhausto y jadeante lo único que encontró fueron más árboles a su alrededor, no había llegado a ninguna parte, él sabía que había estado demasiado cerca del campo de flores y sin embargo jamás se topó con el._

 _No estaba seguro de su siguiente movimiento, el campo de flores era demasiado llamativo como para pasar desapercibido, de pronto recordó algo y sonrió satisfecho con su razonamiento, buscó con la mirada entre las copas de los árboles y se alegró de ubicar a uno suficientemente grande para sus propósitos, sin perder más tiempo se abrazó al tronco y comenzó a trepar haciendo uso de su habilidad en ello._

 _No tardó mucho en llegar a lo alto y observó a su alrededor, él bosque era solo un mar de sombras, algunas más oscuras que las otras._

 _Lo que distinguió en la cercanía le dejo la boca seca y el cuerpo helado, las luces sobresalían en toda aquella oscuridad, eran pequeños y vacilantes puntos naranjas que seguramente se debían a la luz de una vela o el fuego de una chimenea saliendo desde las ventanas de los hogares._

 _Gabriel lo miró sin comprenderlo, había corrido en dirección contraria al pueblo y sin embargo estaba tan cerca que resultaba totalmente imposible, se planteó la idea de haber tomado la dirección incorrecta, sin embargo descartó esa idea con rapidez, él había corrido en línea recta y en dirección contraria a por donde había venido._

 _Cambió su posición entre las ramas del árbol cuidando de no resbalar, miró dándole la espalda al pueblo y lo único que pudo distinguir fueron árboles, tantos que era difícil distinguir donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro._

 _Con el nuevo rumbo fijado bajo del árbol y lo marcó señalando la dirección que debía seguir, era común hacer eso en su trabajo así no caminaba en círculos ni tampoco tenía posibilidades de perder el camino, siguió la dirección de su marca por unas horas, cuando ya estuvo seguro de haber avanzado lo suficiente intentó escuchar de nuevo las voces del bosque pero fue inútil, los espíritus parecía que habían decidido no ayudarlo más, le importó muy poco, siguió el mismo método que horas atrás y subió a las copas de los árboles para dar una mirada_

 _Lo que encontró casi lo hizo caerse de las ramas, ahí estaban de nuevo las luces del pueblo brillando entre la espesa negrura de la noche, Gabriel no lo entendía, las luces estaban justo a la misma distancia que la última vez, pero era imposible que él no hubiera avanzado nada, dio un vistazo a sus espaldas y de nuevo solo estaba la negrura del bosque y el revoltijo de sombras confusas._

 _Sin más que poder hacer bajo del árbol en el que estaba hasta tocar el piso, en cuanto vio la corteza del árbol gritó y trastabilló torpemente hasta caer sentado en el suelo, ahí estaba su marca en el árbol señalando la dirección, sintió un miedo terrible que le nubló la mente por unos segundos, su corazón estaba tan acelerado que sus oídos se aturdieron con aquel sonido._

 _Le tomó varios minutos calmarse un poco y recobrar la compostura, después del largo rato que estuvo ahí sentado pensando fue que recordó las palabras que el viejo brujo del pueblo le había dicho, Stefano era un mago del pensamientoy ellos podían manipular todo a su alrededor, Gabriel cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de concentrarse de verdad, no debía confiar en lo que viera o sintiera, empezó despacio concentrando su oído en su propia respiración, en el resonar de su corazón y poco a poco fue expandiendo su oído, el crujir de las ramas al chocar unas con otras, el viento que arrastraba consigo las hojas, incluso escuchó el agua del río correr como si estuviera muy cerca de la orilla, pero él sabía que no era así, podía detectar que estaba a kilómetros a su derecha._

 _De pronto escuchó un sonido en la lejanía a su espalda, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que era pero algo en su interior se lo dijo de pronto, un latido, suave y acompasado, era Jane, lo escuchó con claridad como si sus corazones estuvieran unidos y ella le estuviera mostrando el camino, como si su corazón lo estuviera llamando._

− _No lo hagas, no sigas− La voz profunda y misteriosa de Stefano le cortó la concentración, fue como ser empujado de pronto, pero era tarde Gabriel ya sabía a donde tenía que ir y para su fortuna no estaba tan lejos, cuando abrió los ojos vio el bosque como debía estar, el amanecer se acercaba y los árboles se veían diferentes de la última vez, lo había logrado, había pasado por encima de lo que había hecho aquel mago para engañarlo, se levantó del suelo con decisión y fue por el camino que debía seguir, esta vez no se fijó en su alrededor para no perderse de nuevo, siguió hacia donde sabía que estaba Jane, se dejó guiar solo por el corazón de su amada, sabía que si seguía esa pista la encontraría sin dudas._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando el amanecer llegó, Gabriel ya estaba al pie de la montaña, Jane no estaba lejos, podía sentirlo en lo profundo, como si ambos estuvieran conectados de alguna manera, todo el trayecto había sido como seguir un hilo invisible que lo llevaría hasta ella._

 _Stefano por supuesto parecía que lo había estado esperándolo, a la luz del sol se veía completamente diferente, como si sus facciones cambiaran con respecto al día y la noche, sus ojos eran brillantes pero de una manera más normal que en la oscuridad, su cabello azabache tenía algunos reflejos verde oscuro y su capa ondeante era el contraste perfecto con la luz del sol, encajaba con todo a su alrededor como si el sol y los árboles se adaptaran a su figura acogiéndolo como si él no fuera otra cosa más que un rayo de sol o las hojas verdes de los árboles, la naturaleza era una con él y él a su vez pertenecía ahí, siendo uno con ella._

 _Por un momento Gabriel pensó que aquello también era un truco para engañar a los que se aventuraban en el bosque, un anzuelo en el que muchos caerían._

− _Intenté hacer que volvieras por las buenas, pero veo que es inútil− Gabriel no sintió ningún temor con aquel tono de piedra que había usado el mago._

 _El viento se agitó entre ellos dos y la tierra tembló ligeramente, Stefano cerró los ojos y Gabriel sintió que todo el bosque se precipitaba hacia él, sin embargo nada se había movido en realidad, Gabriel decidió mirar pero no ver, debía confiar en la verdad y solo en la verdad, la verdad estaba en los sonidos, aunque no lo alentó demasiado el gemido desgarrador que soltaron los árboles al unísono._

 _Él sabía que Stefano tenía unos poderes impresionantes pero se sorprendió al sentir la magnitud de ellos, el bosque entero se agitaba como respondiendo a su llamado y el viento traía consigo oleadas de energía que Stefano recibía sin mostrar un solo gesto._

 _El ataque fue repentino y tan preciso que Gabriel trastabillo de nuevo dando algunos pasos torpes hacia atrás, Stefano atacó una segunda vez y una tercera con más fuera, Gabriel hizo un escudo con sus brazos soportando las pesadas descargas de poder, el amuleto lo protegía del daño directo pero el poder era tanto que no podía evitar ser empujado una y otra vez hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y siguió protegiéndose, intentando inútilmente no moverse de su sitió, pero por cada paso que lograba dar al frente una nueva oleada de poder lo mandaba dos o tres pasos más atrás._

− _No vas a ganar Gabriel, no importa las veces que lo intentes será inútil− Gabriel apretó los dientes furioso con aquellas palabras, se plantó bien al suelo y se impulsó con más fuerza hacia adelante, era como intentar caminar en el río contra la corriente, al igual que el agua el poder del mago era tan fuerte como para arrastrarlo pero si se tenía voluntad de luchar poco a poco se podía avanzar._

− _Nada es inútil, al menos para mí no lo será− Declaró Gabriel con decisión, la voz le salió forzada debido al gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no dejarse arrastrar, empujó con todas sus fuerzas, esforzándose cada vez más, las piernas le empezaron a reclamar el esfuerzo pero eso no logró detenerlo._

 _De pronto los ataque secaron y justo en ese momento sus piernas cedieron y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, su respiración estaba agitada y todo le dolía por el esfuerzo, solo se quedó unos segundos en el suelo pues de nuevo se puso de pie como pudo para aprovechar ese descanso que se había dado el mago y correr a buscar a Jane, sin embargo sus piernas no le respondieron cuando intentó caminar, estaban demasiado debilitadas._

− _Tan fuerte como un árbol bien enraizado−Recitó el mago observándolo de aquella manera tan enigmática, en aquella mirada color esmeralda, Gabriel lo notó, fue algo fugaz y ligero pero ahí estaba, notó un toque de respeto, sin embargo sabía que eso no era suficiente para salvarse. –Es por eso que detesto a los leñadores− Comentó Stefano con un tono cortante y helado, era la primera vez que Gabriel pudo ver con total claridad la oscuridad que portaba el mago._

 _Un nuevo ataque llegó y Gabriel no tuvo tiempo de prepararse, dio tres pasos más hacia atrás y por fin plantó de nuevo bien los pies a la tierra preparándose para el nuevo ataque, este no tardó en llegar, sin embargo se sintió distinto, con más fiereza que antes, Gabriel lo sintió traspasar por poco el escudo del amuleto, el nuevo ataque fue más fuerte y el amuleto se agrietó con un sonido de cristal resquebrajándose._

 _Gabriel luchó por escuchar el corazón de Jane de nuevo antes de que fuera tarde, pero no lo logró, la magia ya no era suficiente, solo podía sentir la furia del mago sobre él._

 _Al cuarto ataque el amuleto se rompió en mil pesados con un brillo cegador, Gabriel estaba indefenso sin aquella magia protegiéndolo, volvió a escudarse con ambos brazos y cerró los ojos esperando un ataque inminente, sin embargo los segundos pasaron y el ataque nunca llegó._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos y bajo sus brazos deshaciendo su defensa se encontró solo, Stefano había desaparecido de nuevo, Gabriel intentó escuchar algo pero fue inútil, el amuleto había sido destruido y sin él Gabriel no podía hacer mucho._

 _Logró dar algunos pasos pero las piernas apenas y le respondían, logró llegar a una roca donde se pudo recargar para sostener su propio peso, estaba demasiado cansado y aturdido, las cosas a su alrededor parecían girar con rapidez._

 _El suelo también temblaba bajo sus pies o quizá eran sus propias piernas las que se agitaban así, incapaz de quedarse un segundo más sin luchar, Gabriel dio dos pasos torpes y de pronto el vértigo lo envolvió de lleno nublándole todos los sentidos._

 _No supo el momento en el que se desplomó pero supo que había caído al suelo porque de un momento a otro su percepción cambio, las cosas no dejaban de girar a su alrededor convirtiéndolo todo en un agujero negro que amenazaba con comerse todo a su paso, Gabriel intentó enfocar algo, lo que fuera y aferrarse a ello pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, de pronto todo se volvió negro y él perdió la conciencia…_


	12. The Writer, Capítulo 6

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AméricaxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur Etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Cabe destacar que los personajes de esta historia no son del todo míos y cualquier parecido con la vida real, con los personajes de Hetalia de Himaruya-Sama y con los ovnis (¿?) es mera coincidencia…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Como dije en la entrega anterior esta historia es súper sencilla para mí de escribir así que por ello las actualizaciones son de lo más rápidas (aparte de que no las reviso como es debido) El retraso de esta vez no se debe a la escritura, ya lo tenía terminado desde la semana pasada pero algo feo le paso al cargador de mi lap y del celular me es imposible subir los archivos… en fin, no teman amado publico que yo veré la manera pero les estaré actualizando, si no es cada semana será cada dos vale~_

 _En fin, espero que lo disfruten~_

 _._

 _._

 _Hoy responderé comentarios, tenía mucho que no lo hacía… Gomen u.u_

 _ **Akrakya:**_ _Sinceramente pensé en tu teoría antes de concretar de qué iría esta historia, pensé en hacer que Gabriel fuera Alfred de alguna forma encarnado para manifestarse ante su escritor y exigirle justicia pero después de pensarlo un rato descarte la idea, no porque fuera mala sino porque sencillamente no iba con esta historia o quizá porque quería escribir algo más simple que eso~ así que ya sabes no te equivocaste mucho, es algo similar pero diferente n.n Definitivamente después de escribir lo del toro pensé en España~ el jefe es la ley XD Nos veremos en otro momento~ chao :3_

 _._

 _ **KokoaKirkland:**_ _Oh ya verás más de Stefano, su papel es de los más importantes y en lo personal uno de mis personajes favoritos (¿?) en fin, es raro decir eso porque básicamente soy la escritora de todo aquí, pero tú me entiendes (¿?) Yo pienso lo mismo que tú, sería antinatural que Al odiara a Artie… pero ya conocemos lo cerrado que nuestro británico puede ser a veces~ Gracias por tu comentario y en cuanto a lo que va a pasar ya lo verás aquí~ ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _._

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ The Writer ~*~**_

−No me digas, apuesto a que de verdad esas palomas huyeron con el aura que tienes ahora− Francis llegó casi al mismo tiempo en que Arthur entró a la cafetería, era bueno no tener que esperar sobre todo por los pensamientos fatalistas que estaban cruzando por la mente de Arthur después de ese tan temido encuentro.

−No fue un buen día, no molestes− Comentó Arthur cansino, no se molestó en poner un tono ácido y mordaz en sus palabras, de pronto sintió que no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

−Eso lo pude notar a metros de distancia− Aseguró el Francés con un poco más de calma y pese al tono de voz irónico no hizo más bromas y esperó a que Arthur le contará.−¿Y qué te sucedió?−

−El tan temido encuentro acaba de pasarme− Murmuró Arthur con desgana, todavía sentía que aquello no podía haber pasado pero ese detalle le dolió más, el encuentro con Alfred había sido tan insignificante que podría pasar como eso, nada, era un encuentro que se olvidaría fácilmente como si nunca hubiera pasado.

−¿Temido encuentro con quien…?− Preguntó Francis viéndolo con un poco más de seriedad, Arthur se molestó un poco consigo mismo por ser tan débil y dejar que aquello le afectara de más, aunque como había pensado aquel encuentro había llegado justo en el peor de los momentos para Arthur.

−¿Recuerdas al chico que llegó de intercambió en secundaria? Estuvo un año estudiando en Londres y luego volvió a Nueva York− Empezó Arthur despacio, en ese momento recordó que jamás le había hablado de aquello a Francis, al menos no toda la historia completa.

−Claro que lo recuerdo… demasiado ruido y llamando siempre la atención…− Murmuró Francis como si estuviera escuchándolo de nuevo. –Ahora que lo pienso siempre estaba pegado a ti y si no mal recuerdo fueron prácticamente algo como los mejores amigos ¿no? Recuerdo que en ese año me hiciste a un lado de forma cruel− Francis hizo una mueca ofendida, Arthur supo que estaba fingiendo aunque aquello no era necesariamente falso, aunque no había sido tan dramático como lo hacía parecer el francés. −¿Entonces tu encuentro fue con Alfred?− Al oír aquel nombre Arthur sintió un golpe en el estómago, definitivamente seguía siendo una maldición para él.

−Sí, me encontré con él hace un momento− Comentó Arthur tratando de no sonar demasiado afectado, se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado, debía olvidar el asunto y ya.

−¿Y por qué temido? Como dije ustedes eran amigos ¿no? ¿Acaso se pelearon antes de que él se fuera o algo por el estilo?− Arthur de verdad deseó no haber dicho nada pero ya no había forma de evitarlo, así que decidió cambiar de tema lo más rápido que pudiera y olvidar el asunto.

−Algo así, olvídalo, solo fue un encuentro y ya− Declaró Arthur tratando de esquivar el tema, eso era lo mejor, olvidarlo de una vez por todas.

−No parece que para ti allá sido solo eso− Francis lo observó perspicaz y Arthur sabía que su amigo era demasiado inteligente para ser engañado, aquella mirada no podría ser nada bueno.

−Es solo que no lo esperaba…− Murmuró Arthur de vuelta tratando de mantener a raya todas sus emociones. –No es cierto…− Comentó en seguida al ver que Alfred entraba por la puerta de cristal de la cafetería, ese día el destino se empeñaba en hacerlo pasar un mal rato.

−Oh~ hablando de tu temido encuentro− Murmuró Francis burlón, había reconocido al americano siguiendo la mirada de Arthur, por suerte Alfred no los había visto todavía, se quedó en la caja esperando en la fila para comprar, Arthur recordó lo que le había dicho de las tartas que le gustaba comer y se sorprendió un poco, significaba que ellos podrían haberse cruzado cualquier día antes o después.

−Sí, hablando de él− Comentó Arthur distraídamente sin poder apartar la mirada de Alfred, en parte porque quería que volteara, en otra parte porque temía que lo hiciera, fue fugaz pero ese segundo bastó, sus miradas se cruzaron y en cuanto Alfred reparó en él volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa, Arthur no supo si alegrarse de haber sido descubierto o salir huyendo del lugar, Alfred lo saludó con la mano desde la distancia y Arthur intentó sonreír un poco como correspondencia.

−Ahora que lo pienso me recuerda a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quien…− Murmuró Francis pensando un poco, Arthur ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención, tan solo estaba esperando el momento en que Alfred terminara de comprar y saliera del lugar, lo vio ser atendido por la cajera, incluso vio cuando le daban su pedido, vio como echaba un vistazo de nuevo a su mesa y Arthur apartó la mirada por un momento pero le pareció demasiado grosero no despedirse adecuadamente por lo que volvió a mirarlo, en ese momento supo que no debía hacerlo, Alfred se acercó con una sonrisa radiante.

−Este debe ser mi día de suerte Artie, olvide pedirte tu número antes de irme, cuando lo recordé ya no te vi− Arthur sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, se sonrojó un tanto por el apodo que Alfred le había puesto años atrás y que no había escuchado el mismo número de años, de nuevo el pasado lo inundó. –Espera, ¿eres Francis Bonnefoy verdad?− Alfred se veía realmente entusiasmado como si de verdad le hubieran pasado puras cosas buenas durante el día entero, pero Alfred siempre había sido así de alegre, como si todo lo malo del mundo huyera de su luz, Arthur no podría imaginarlo jamás enojado o triste si no lo hubiera visto algunas veces así, en aquellas ocasiones parecía como si el sol se hubiera ocultado para siempre, Alfred tenía esa peculiar intensidad en todas sus emociones.

−Un gusto verte de nuevo Alfred− Saludó Francis malicioso mirando de reojo las reacciones de Arthur.

−No me sorprende que sigan siendo buenos amigos, recuerdo que eran inseparables− Comentó Alfred entre risas, Francis miró a Arthur y Arthur miró a Francis, en ambos calló una especie de humor negro, su amistad era extraña, como un chiste negro que solo ellos dos conocían e "inseparables" no era exactamente la palabra que los definía pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respecto.

−¿Tu qué me dices Alfred? ¿A qué te dedicas?− Preguntó Francis con amabilidad y Arthur lo asesinó con la mirada, quería que Alfred se fuera ya y si el francés se ponía a hacerle preguntas definitivamente aquello se alargaría más de lo que Arthur podría soportar.

−Pues, soy entrenador de Hockey infantil en las mañanas, por la tarde entreno yo un poco, quiero entrar en las grandes ligas− La respuesta de Alfred no le sorprendió mucho a Arthur, él había sido un fan del Hockey sobre hielo desde niño según le había contado alguna vez, fue una agradable sorpresa para Arthur saber que Alfred estaba siguiendo su sueño, además alguna vez Arthur lo había visto jugar y sabía que era un deporte que se le daba muy bien.

−Eso suena increíble… tendrás que invitarnos a alguno de tus juegos alguna vez− Alfred pareció entre avergonzado y alagado, Arthur se puso nervioso y también ansioso, quería verlo jugar de nuevo, Alfred siempre parecía más alegre después de jugar.

−No soy tan bueno ahora pero los invitaré la próxima vez que mi equipo juegue aquí en Nueva York, nos estamos dando a conocer por ello tenemos que salir a competir fuera de la ciudad− Arthur sabía que era pura modestia el "no soy tan bueno ahora", conocía las habilidades de Alfred y sabía que había estado en el deporte un largo tiempo, no podías ser tan malo en algo que has practicado en gran parte de tu vida _ **.**_ −¿Y ustedes a qué se dedican?− Preguntó Alfred mirando a Arthur con total curiosidad como si intentara adivinarlo solo con verlo, ellos se habían cruzado mucho antes de la universidad por lo que sus respectivas carreras eran un misterio.

−Oh yo estoy metido en el diseño de casas y departamentos, interiores y ornamentación… Arthur por su parte es escritor y trabaja en la editorial de afuera− Alfred se sorprendió bastante al escuchar aquello, no era ningún secreto que Francis había tenido dones para el diseño desde siempre por lo que la única sorpresa era Arthur.

−¿En serio? Eso es grandioso Artie ¿Qué libro has publicado?− Preguntó de inmediato, Arthur no sabía si contestar o no con la verdad, era un mal momento para salir del anonimato con otra persona que no fuera cercana a él.

−En realidad no solo uno sino varios y su trabajo más reciente podría entrar en los best seller de este año− Como si Francis hubiera advertido las dudas de Arthur se apresuró a contestar por él, Arthur no dijo nada, la mirada de Alfred sobre él lo estaba abrumando demasiado como para poder encontrar su propia voz.

−No es para tanto, dudo mucho que entre alguna vez− Intervino Arthur por fin encontrando su voz, miró a Francis de nuevo asesinamente pero este solo le dio una sonrisa pícara que lo hizo odiarlo en esos momentos, a él y a su gran boca.

−¡Eso es fantástico! Ahora siento que estoy frente a alguien famoso~− Exclamó Alfred atrayendo las miradas de algunas personas de las mesas vecinas, Arthur de nuevo quiso desaparecer.

−Estoy seguro que su trabajo conseguirá grandes cosas, es realmente bueno− Comentó Francis como si nada, Arthur decidió no hacerse participe de aquella conversación absurda, él estaba a punto de abandonar su carrera pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo.

−No soy muy aficionado a los libros pero por ser Artie me gustaría leerlos ¿Cómo se llaman?− Arthur sintió sus mejillas arder y también un temor se formó en las entrañas dejándolo helado _"va a descubrirlo"_ pensó de pronto alarmado, sin ambargo así como el pensamiento llegó lo apartó fuera, era imposible que Alfred lo fuera a notar.

−" _The Chronicles of a Hero"_ − Justo había empezado a pensar en algo para evitar decir aquel título pero Francis lo soltó así sin más, a Alfred de pronto se le iluminó más la mirada y su sonrisa se amplió, Arthur supo que estaba perdido.

−¿Bromeas? Mi hermana esta obsesionada con esos libros no para de hablar de ellos, esto es grandioso− De pronto Alfred se puso completamente pálido y rígido. –¡Rayos! Acabo de recordar que me está esperando ahí afuera, es la segunda vez que la hago esperar en el día, seguro que está más que furiosa− Comentó Alfred con unas risas nerviosas. –Debo irme ya… pero antes…− Comentó sacando a toda prisa su teléfono celular. −¿Me darían su número?− Pidió con una sonrisa un tanto tímida, Arthur no dijo ni sí, ni no, Francis por milésima vez se encargó de responder por él y dictarle su número telefónico a Alfred, así como el propio, Alfred marcó los dos números, molestamente el de Arthur primero y después el de Francis. –Ese es mi número, de esa forma pueden guardarlo− Murmuró colgando después de que la llamada quedara registrada en cada teléfono. –Y por cierto, tengo algo que les gustara, una recomendación de mi parte…− Dicho aquello sacó de su bolsa dos tartas de fresa y zarzamora que lucían deliciosas. –No olvidaré invitarlos a mi próximo juego, les daré pases VIP… Nos veremos pronto~− Después de guiñar el ojo y despedirse salió de la cafetería dejando a Arthur todavía más aturdido de lo que habría esperado, eso era malo, muy muy malo.

−Ya sé a quién me recuerda… bastó hablar con él un segundo para notarlo− Murmuró Francis con ese tono malicioso, Arthur estaba demasiado aturdido como para planear una respuesta coherente, toda su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos y sentimientos, su corazón estaba acelerado, su rostro ardía, su estómago no dejaba de dar vuelcos y su celular aún parpadeaba con el número de Alfred en la pantalla indicando una llamada perdida.

−No lo digas− Alcanzó a murmurar débilmente, lo último que quería era que le restregaran lo obvio en la cara.

−Es Gabriel en carne y hueso ¿No es así, Hechicero de las Palabras?− Arthur sintió que las palabras lo golpearon y solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos deseando con más fuerza desaparecer.

−Sí, es él…− Se escuchó decir como si las palabras hubieran abandonado su boca por voluntad propia, él podía ser el Hechicero de las Palabras pero era obvio que esa magia se le había salido de control tiempo atrás o quizá nunca había tenido el control…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Muajajajajaja~ disfrutó tanto de ser malvada con Arthur y no sé por qué~_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y bueno ya quedó resuelto el misterio de lo que paso después~ no hubo ningún toro y tristemente tampoco hubo ovnis, ni confesiones de amor eterno… ni el jefazo España o Romano como alguien me mencionó por ahí~ sorry u.u Pero seguro que hubo finales felices~ Alfred se fue muy feliz y Francis también se notó muy feliz y no olvidemos a la cajera~ seguro que ella fue feliz con la compra de 4 tartas en lugar de dos XD veeen~ todos ganan (¿?) ok ya…_

 _En fin, sigan comentando eso me anima bastante~ así sé que soy buena en algo en la vida porque en mis exámenes seguro que me fue fatal y terminaré vendiendo discos piratas en una acera (¿?) DX_


	13. Capítulo 17

" _ **The Chronicles of a Hero I"**_

 _ **Por**_ _ **"The Wizard Of Words"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _La vida sin Jane le parecía cada vez más gris, todo, el pueblo, la gente y hasta los árboles habían perdido el color y el sentido._

 _Había pasado cerca de un mes y él no dejaba de pensar ni un segundo en aquel día, el día en que la había perdido para siempre._

 _El cansancio también se había hecho excesivo con el pasar de los días, el cansancio y las pesadillas, cada noche se despertaba con un nuevo grito y con el sudor helándole el cuerpo como la nieve de invierno._

 _Por ello es que su padre había tomado la decisión de hacerse cargo de todo el trabajo por su cuenta, por supuesto que Gabriel había protestado pero su padre podía ganarle en terquedad y al final de la discusión terminó cediendo, reafirmando el punto de su padre, él estaba demasiado cansado incluso para pelear._

 _Sin embargo en aquellos días la soledad y el recuerdo lo atacaron con más ganas como si hubieran estado esperando el momento perfecto para acabar con él._

 _Se dedicó entonces a caminar sin rumbo fijo, subía y baja las colinas, atravesaba una y otra vez el pueblo, tantas veces como fuera necesario para mantenerse distraído y cansarse lo suficiente para caer rendido por las noches, aunque eso no aplacó a las pesadillas._

 _Ya se había hecho su costumbre visitar a la madre de Jane, la saludaba y ayudaba en lo que fuera, a veces hablaban dentro de la casa un rato, otras solo la saludaba y se iba, aquel día decidió que haría una visita más aparte de la que ya tenía programada._

 _Camino muy al norte del pueblo, en la colina más apartada se alzaba la casa del viejo brujo, de alguna forma la casa era igual a su dueño, vieja, rustica, solitaria y un poco encorvada._

 _Gabriel caminó rápido y a paso firme, se detuvo a unos diez pasos de la puerta, se miró la palma de la mano instintivamente al ver la puerta de madera desgastada, la marca había dejado de ser visible pero él podía sentirla debajo de su piel como un recordatorio constante de su derrota._

 _Apretó la mano en un puño con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, deseó jamás haberse cruzado con aquel mago, deseó que ese chico no fuera el protagonista de sus pesadillas y sobre todo deseó poder arrancarse aquella marca que lo ataba a su enemigo._

 _Estuvo un rato más ahí parado, no quería perturbar la tranquilidad del anciano y tampoco sabía muy bien a qué había ido ahí, el viejo brujo le había dejado bien en claro que no había nada que hacer con respecto a Jane y que ya no podría ayudarlo aunque quisiera hacerlo._

 _Después de tanto pensarlo decidió que era inútil estar ahí pero en lugar de dar media vuelta e irse por donde había llegado dio un paso al frente y antes de que pudiera dar otro la puerta de la casa se abrió apresuradamente._

— _Sabía que sentía un olor a tormenta, pensé que se iría después de un buen rato pero parece que se decidió a tocar mi puerta—_

— _Lo siento, solo quería hablar con alguien— Se disculpó Gabriel un tanto apenado, el viejo brujo lo guio hasta el comedor de troncos que estaba a un costado de su casa y lo invitó a sentarse._

— _Espera aquí entonces, iré a preparar algo— Gabriel asintió y espero, el viejo brujo no tardó demasiado, el té estaba humeante y el pan que le ofreció parecía recién hecho, Gabriel pensó en la magia pero le pareció un tanto absurdo aunque no descarto la posibilidad, tampoco comentó nada al respecto con el anciano._

— _Come algo, estas más delgado de lo que recuerdo… ¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar? — La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Gabriel, no tenía ni idea de a lo que había ido a hacer ahí pero tampoco sintió ganas de irse, así como se negó a tomar algo que no fuera solo el té. —Ya veo, tu mente es un caos ¿no? — Gabriel asintió por segunda vez y el viejo brujo lo analizó con más profundidad, por un momento Gabriel pensó que aquel anciano podría descifrar lo que andaba mal con él y lo arreglaría o le recetaría algo que aliviaría el dolor que sentía constantemente._

— _Sabe, sigo preguntándome ¿por qué de entre todas las personas, fue ella? — Habló él después de un rato en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada._

— _No debes desearle jamás los males a otras personas ¿habrías preferido que fuera tu hermana o tu padre? — Lo reprendió el anciano con voz firme, como la de su padre cuando lo regañaba._

— _No, lo siento, no es lo que quería decir— Se justificó él enseguida, sin duda no le deseaba aquello a nadie del pueblo, ni siquiera a aquellos que no le caían bien._

— _Bien, nunca desees los males a tus semejantes… Por otro lado, ella tenía ese destino desde el nacimiento o incluso antes, en este caso solo puedo decir que fue tu culpa porque te enamoraste— Aquello no tuvo lógica para él, en el corazón no se mandaba, sin embargo no se atrevió a decir nada. —Pero si de verdad quieres que te dé una respuesta, es porque eres fuerte, como un árbol— Gabriel quiso decirle que a pesar de estar bien plantado en la tierra se estaba secando por dentro. —Por el momento solo te puedo ofrecer esa respuesta… esa respuesta y una invitación para hoy a media noche, ven a buscarme muchacho y tendremos otra charla diferente— El anciano se puso de pie y le dio una mirada que Gabriel supo interpretar como una palmada en el hombro._

 _No estaba seguro de las limitaciones que tenía el anciano con respecto a él y su marca pero intuyó que el contacto físico estaba dentro de esos límites._

— _Aquí estaré— Murmuró él poniéndose también de pie, el viejo brujo asintió y con la mano desvaneció la tetera y las tazas así como los restos de pan que quedaban limpiando la mesa por completo, le dio una sonrisa curiosa y desapareció dentro de su casa dejando a Gabriel solo._

 _Un tiempo atrás aquellas cosas mágicas habrían sorprendido a Gabriel lo suficiente como para gritar de asombro, ahora solo eran un recordatorio de lo débil que era contra las energías más poderosas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Horas más tarde se preparó para salir en silencio, su padre estaba rendido y dormía pesadamente, después de un mes seguido de pesadillas su padre tenía las ojeras igual de marcadas bajo los ojos que las de él, pues noche tras noche su padre lo había tenido que despertar para que se tranquilizara y a veces ambos se quedaban despiertos las horas que faltaban para el amanecer._

 _El aire frío de afuera le azotó el cabello con furia pero él no sintió el clima en su piel constantemente helada, camino por las calles oscuras y desoladas del pueblo como un fantasma, tan solo acompañado de una farola para ver el camino por donde iba, no sintió mucha diferencia de cuando caminaba en el día._

 _El viejo brujo ya lo esperaba con una capucha pesada color marrón sobre su frágil y gastado cuerpo, Gabriel no se acercó mucho, no dijo nada, solo se limitó a quedarse ahí a disposición del anciano._

— _Tu padre me habló hace unas semanas de tus pesadillas, me pidió que te ayudara, sin embargo le dije que no podría hacerlo a menos de que tu vinieras voluntariamente a mí— Gabriel pensó en su padre y un nudo se le formó en la garganta, el hombre tenía que soportar los desvelos y la preocupación noche y día, no se merecía aquello._

— _No pensé que se pudiera remediar— Confesó con algo de pena, sus pesadillas no tenían mucho que ver con Jane, siempre era sobre Stefano, de alguna forma se había convertido en el icono de sus miedos más profundos y todas las noches él y sus ojos jades aparecían para hacer sus temores realidad._

— _Pues los miedos no son fáciles de vencer, sin embargo no es del todo imposible— El viejo brujo le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, Gabriel lo siguió al mismo paso lento, no fueron muy lejos, justo atrás de la casa había un campo con pasto bastante largo de un verde claro, o al menos de ese color se veía con la poca luz que daba un farol que llevaba en la mano, el campo estaba todo tan parejo y perfecto que casi parecía irreal._

 _Después de meditarlo un rato se dio cuenta de que si parecía irreal, la magia estaba implicada entonces._

— _Espera, antes de entrar debo invitarte a hacerlo— Gabriel se detuvo justo antes de cruzar al campo de pasto, el viejo brujo se le adelanto y camino unos pasos antes de detenerse y volver a verlo. —Todo este campo me pertenece pero estaré bien al darte la bienvenida a mis dominios — Con aquellas palabras lo invitó a entrar, el primer paso que dio fue vacilante pero fue adquiriendo confianza a medida que avanzaba, el pasto emanaba un calor extraño pero agradable como si estuviera vivo y respirara._

 _Ambos se sentaron y el pasto parecía que los acogía con amabilidad, por primera vez en un buen tiempo Gabriel se sintió seguro y a salvo, de alguna manera entendió que nada podría dañarlo ahí._

— _No es la primera vez que te dan la bienvenida a un campo como este ¿verdad?— Gabriel recordó las flores azules y asintió en respuesta. —Bueno, mi dominio no se compara con el de ese mago pero aquí estarás a salvo—_

— _¿Por qué me trajo a aquí? — Preguntó Gabriel casi en un susurro, el ambiente ahí era tan tranquilo que lamentabas de alguna forma perturbarlo aunque fuera solo con la voz._

— _Por qué voy a enseñarte como defenderte...— Las palabras del viejo brujo lo golpearon tan de lleno que experimento una sensación bastante extraña ¿Defenderse de qué? ¿De los espíritus del bosque? ¿De Stefano? ¿De sus miedos y pesadillas?_

— _¿Defenderme de qué? — Al final no pudo aguantar la incertidumbre y preguntó lleno de curiosidad, el anciano le dio una sonrisa misteriosa y amable._

— _De todo— Contestó tranquilo, Gabriel se sintió ansioso e inquieto por saber más._

— _Quiero aprender entonces— Declaró con total convencimiento, el viejo brujo asintió con esa sonrisa todavía en los labios._

— _Entonces te enseñaré con gusto, debes ser dedicado, harás lo que te diga cuando te lo diga... Por ahora bastara que vengas aquí todas las noches durante una hora entera, es para que te acostumbres a mi espacio y nos aseguremos que la marca te dejara seguir adelante sin problemas, como bien sabes la magia no es un juego por lo tanto hay que ser cuidadosos y disciplinados— Aquello era completamente cierto, él había comprobado de las peores formas que con la magia no se debía jugar._

— _Lo entiendo, todas las noches estaré aquí sin falta entonces— Juró él con convicción, no creía poder enfrentarse a Stefano jamás pero sabía que si intentaba aquello y lograba completarlo no se volvería a sentir desprotegido y por lógica no sentiría tanto miedo a la hora de dormir. —Si la marca me deja seguir adelante ¿Qué es lo que va a seguir?— La hora que era necesaria ya casi había pasado y él no se sentía distinto, de alguna forma eso lo alivió._

— _Ya lo sabrás en su momento, no seas impaciente— Gabriel sonrió un poco y se dijo que debía obedecer, eso quizá iba a ser lo más difícil de su entrenamiento, él no era de las personas más pacientes por lo que le costaría un poco esperar. —Es suficiente por hoy— Comentó el viejo brujo después de un rato en que ambos estuvieron en silencio tan solo escuchando a la noche._

 _Gabriel estaba entumecido pero fuera de eso no sentía nada más, quizá el viejo brujo sentía algo diferente, algo que él no podía percibir todavía pero que estaría ansioso por percibir en algún momento._

— _Vendré la siguiente noche entonces— Ambos salieron del pastizal como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si aquella hora entera no hubiera pasado._

— _No lo olvides, a media noche… llévale esto a tu padre y esto es para ti, tomate un té antes de dormir, mañana te daré más— Gabriel aceptó una bolsita de tela y un sobre con una carta._

— _Lo haré, gracias por todo —_

— _Que tengas una buena noche — Murmuró el anciano antes de entrar a su hogar, él por su parte volvió a su solitaria caminata por el pueblo, se detuvo un instante a ver el bosque, de alguna forma se sentía todo el tiempo observado por aquellos fríos ojos verdes, como si aquel mago lo estuviera esperando o llamando desde las profundidades._

 _Al llegar a casa obedeció los encargos que el viejo brujo le había hecho, dejo el sobre con la carta en la mesa para que su padre la viera al despertar, se preparó el té sin mirar mucho lo que había en la bolsa de tela, tampoco prestó mucha atención al sabor, solo hizo lo que le habían indicado sin cuestionar nada, además la infusión no sabía ni bien ni mal, después de tomarse cada gota se fue a dormir._

 _Esa noche pudo dormir mejor que otras noches, quizá era el cansancio de haberse acostado en la madrugada o quizá el té había tenido esos efectos, pero por primera vez en semanas Gabriel logró descansar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Poco a poco se fue acoplando a la nueva rutina de pasar una hora entera en aquel pastizal con el viejo brujo, a veces hablaban de cosas sin importancia otras esperaban en silencio el pasar del tiempo._

 _Habían pasado ya dos semanas enteras así, él por su parte había vuelto a sus deberes gracias a los tés que le daba el anciano cada noche para ayudarlo a descansar o quizá gracias a la carta que le había enviado a su padre, hasta ese día ignoraba el contenido de aquella carta pero imaginaba que estaba relacionado con sus salidas nocturnas._

 _Esa noche permanecieron en silencio hasta que se cumplió la hora, Gabriel ya había aprendido a calcular el tiempo y en cuanto supo que la hora había trascurrido se puso de pie con intención de salir del lugar y volver a casa._

— _Espera un poco más— Murmuró el anciano deteniéndolo, Gabriel se quedó un poco más dudando si volver a sentarse o quedarse de pie, al final decidió volver a su lugar. —Mañana comenzaremos así que debes prepararte—_

— _¿A qué se refiere con prepararme? — Preguntó él de pronto ansioso de nuevo, había sido lo más paciente que pudo pero definitivamente estaba deseando todo el tiempo que llegara ese momento y por fin ahí estaba._

— _Tu mente debe estar más limpia y en paz ahora— Comentó el viejo brujo observándolo un poco, Gabriel apenas y veía con la poca luz del farol pero podía adivinar que aquel hombre veía más allá. —Como te lo he dicho antes la magia no se trata de otra cosa más que de energías, los seres del bosque alguna vez fueron como tú o tu padre, como cualquiera… Quiero decir que el mago al que te enfrentas es en parte igual a ti y tú eres igual a él— Gabriel asintió dudando un poco en el fondo, Stefano no lucía para nada como él, desde el principio había sabido que había algo diferente en aquel chico del bosque._

— _¿Significa eso que podría ser como él en algún momento? — Él jamás habría imaginado llegar a poseer una habilidad así pero de alguna forma deseaba poder tener algo así, algo que lo ayudara a defender lo que quería para no tener que perderlo de nuevo._

— _No exactamente, ellos nacen con ese destino, tú naciste como un leñador— Con aquello Gabriel se desilusionó un poco, pero hasta ese momento entendió el por qué Stefano había usado su oficio como un insulto. —Sin embargo una habilidad no esta tan alejada de otra, como dije, te ayudaré a defenderte… Una vez te di un amuleto, lo que te daré esta vez será lo mismo pero nacerá de ti— Aquello no sonaba del todo mal, Gabriel sabía lo poderoso que había sido con tan solo aquel amuleto, si aquel poder pudiera nacer de él entonces era seguro que estaría protegido._

— _Quiero poder defenderme— Aseguró Gabriel de inmediato sin ninguna duda, el viejo brujo asintió con calma._

— _Te enseñaré a hacerlo, a partir de mañana comenzara el verdadero entrenamiento y todo dependerá de cuanto te esfuerces y de lo que digan los Dioses— La voz del viejo brujo sonó grave en ese punto, quizá aquello iba a ser muy difícil de lograr pero mientras existiera una posibilidad Gabriel la tomaría._

— _Me esforzaré— Declaró él con total convencimiento, daría lo que fuera por lograrlo._

— _Tienes una gran voluntad, estoy seguro de que lo harás de una forma o de otra— Con aquello se despidieron, Gabriel caminó a casa con el corazón motivado y un nuevo té en mano._

 _Como era su costumbre se detuvo en determinado punto a ver la oscuridad del bosque, una figura parecía acercarse desde las sombras a él, Gabriel se puso alerta e iluminó más con la farola, la sombra se convirtió en un rostro familiar, él soltó la farola y corrió a su encuentro._

 _El cuerpo cayó en sus brazos como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos que la sostenían, la piel estaba fría y pálida, él se inclinó a comprobar si respiraba, lo hacía, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma pausada._

 _Quiso llorar de alivio y felicidad, el cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos era Jane, era su Jane…_


	14. 07 The Writer

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AméricaxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur Etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Cabe destacar que los personajes de esta historia no son del todo míos y cualquier parecido con la vida real, con los personajes de Hetalia de Himaruya-Sama y con los ovnis (¿?) es mera coincidencia…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Ando de un humor un tanto extraño, espero que eso no se refleje en esta historia y sí, sí mis disculpas, me distraje~_

 _En fin, un nuevo capítulo llegó y espero que sea de su agrado, sé que debería estar actualizando primero De Fama, Música y Amor... Ya estoy en eso~ y de ahí subiré una historia en la que trabajé durante mis vacaciones~ ya verán, además de que pronto, más pronto de lo que creen actualizaré "Noches de Luna Llena" no puedo decirles exactamente cuándo pero espero que no pase esta semana XD_

 _Eso es todo, que disfruten la lectura n.n_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ The Writer ~*~**_

−Bueno, bueno... No pongas esa cara mon amore~ estas espantando a los demás clientes... Además no es una sorpresa que Alfred terminara siendo el héroe de tus escritos, el chico era bastante llamativo cuando estábamos juntos en la escuela— Arthur sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, apenas y prestó atención a las palabras de Francis, estaba más concentrado en la risa infantil que salía de Gabriel, seguro que el que sus personajes se burlaran de él quería decir que él mismo sabía lo patético que era, y lo era.

—Ese no es el punto— Murmuró Arthur tomando por fin su celular y guardando el número que se marcaba en la pantalla, incluso escribir su nombre era una tortura.

— ¿Cuál es entonces?— Preguntó su amigo sacando su propio teléfono y haciendo seguramente lo mismo que Arthur.

—El punto es... ¿Tenías que decirle el título de mi novela así como así? ¿Qué se supone que le diré si se da cuenta?— Una nueva oleada de asesinar a su amigo por lo que había dicho lo invadió, pero incluso no tenía ánimos para eso.

—Oh vamos... No se dará cuenta, para mí fue obvio porque te conozco mejor que nadie y porque, sin ofender, pero eres esa clase de persona que se deja llevar por los estereotipos comunes, el ver a un chico que se comporta como el héroe de una novela, era lógico que terminarías escribiendo sobre ello— Arthur no dijo nada, quizá Francis tenía razón y era lógico que Arthur hubiera terminado usando a Alfred para hacerlo su héroe. —Además pienso que a todos los escritores les pasa en algún momento, eso de usar a alguien de la vida real como modelo para un personaje...— Arthur no podía contradecir esas palabras.

—Supongo que tienes razón— Admitió de mala gana, fue el momento de probar la tarta que le había dejado Alfred, era tan malditamente deliciosa que no supo si alegrarse por ello o sentirse peor.

—Pensaste que jamás lo volverías a ver ¿no? Entonces no tienes por qué sentirte mal de usarlo en tus historias... Y que te encontraras con él es bueno, así lo puedes llamar cuando no tengas la inspiración suficiente — Comentó Francis entre risas divertidas.

—Quiero morir... Mátame si es que eres un buen amigo— Comentó Arthur de forma dramática, el francés solo se burló de él con más energía.

— ¿Ahora eres de esos escritores suicidas?— Aquella pregunta le recordó a Arthur su problema inicial, antes de encontrarse con Alfred, por fin la risa de Gabriel se apagó y fue sustituida por un puchero, Arthur lo odió por eso, era un chantajista igual que Alfred años atrás cuando deseaba conseguir algo, sin embargo se alegró bastante al comprobar que su héroe no lo odiaba del todo.

—Tengo un problema, por eso te llamé— Ante el tono serio de Arthur el francés lo miró expectante, Francis era un buen consejero en temas importantes y era justo lo que estaba buscando en ese momento, sin mencionar que el francés era el único amigo que le tenía paciencia cuando él se ponía a hablar de sus libros.

—Me imaginé... ¿Un bloqueo?— Arthur se debatió entre confesar lo que pasaba o no hacerlo, decírselo a su amigo era admitir ciertas cosas del pasado que él se había jurado enterrar para siempre, por ello odiaba haberse encontrado con el americano justamente ese día.

—Es más que eso... Maté a Jane— Declaró Arthur con tono sombrío.

— ¡Eh! No lo digas como si de verdad hubieras cometido un asesinato... Espera ¿lo hiciste? ¿En quién estaba inspirada la pobre chica?— Preguntó su amigo alarmado llamando de nuevo la atención de los clientes vecinos, Arthur ni les dio importancia.

—En nadie, hablo de la historia— Aclaró Arthur con algo de enojo porque el francés no lo tomara enserio.

—Arthur, ¿sabes que acabas de arruinarme la trama verdad?— Comentó el francés con dramatismo, incluso estaba usando la servilleta como un pañuelo fingiendo el llanto.

—Ese es el problema... No solo la arruiné para ti sino para todo el mundo— Explicó Arthur sintiendo de nuevo el remordimiento pero a la vez el placer de haber escrito lo que quería.

—Eso no podría decirlo hasta no leerlo yo mismo— Declaró su amigo con un suspiro cansino, por primera vez demostraba algo de apoyo.

—Es el rumbo de la historia... Lo cambié por completo y no creo llegar a escribir jamás el final— Con esa confesión fue que Francis se puso alerta y se tomó más enserio la conversación.

— ¿Te refieres a dejarlo?— Arthur asintió sintiéndose de nuevo triste por su carrera y sus libros, si no encontraba una salida pronto se iba a lamentar toda su vida. —Bien, eso es más grave de lo que imagine... Tú vives para escribir ¿por qué dejarlo tan de pronto?— Preguntó su amigo con el tono de voz que a veces hacía sentir a Arthur como un niño pequeño.

—Esa es la raíz del problema, yo amo escribir, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo— Admitió con cierto orgullo y era cierto incluso aunque la imagen de Gabriel apareció en su mente llamándolo mentiroso. —Lo amo tanto que sé que no sería capaz de escribir algo que no quiera o que no me gusté ¿Entiendes?— Arthur era malo para explicarse tratándose de sus sentimientos y ahí es donde entraba la paciencia de Francis.

—Entiendo ¿y eso que tiene que ver? Siempre escribes lo que quieres, es parte de tu esencia y hasta quizá de tu fama ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?— Arthur sintió en la punta de la lengua la respuesta pero era más difícil admitirlo de lo que había pensado, necesito varios intentos para pensar en cómo decirlo adecuadamente.

—Es diferente porque los lectores esperan algo de esa historia, un romance entre una pareja que yo no puedo darles—

—En eso estas equivocado, lo que los lectores esperan es una buena historia y una que esté llena de sorpresas es mejor...lo que realmente esperan es que los sorprendas y que sigas adelante sin importar nada, al final es tu historia Arthur y nunca espere que necesitaras oír esto pero... Tu puedes hacer con ella lo que se te dé la gana sin importar las críticas que recibas, a nadie le gusta lo mismo y mientras que tú te sientas feliz con tu trabajo entonces no tienes de que preocuparte— Arthur se sintió un tanto afortunado de tener a alguien que le dijera aquellas palabras, como bien decía su amigo jamás las había necesitado pero era bueno saber que alguien se las hubiera dicho.

—Básicamente tratas de decir que escriba lo que quiera ¿no?— Murmuró Arthur con una sonrisa un tanto aliviada, pero decirlo era una cosa y hacerlo era algo muy diferente.

—Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo, me sorprende que preguntes, como dije siempre has escrito lo que tú quieres ¿Acaso por fin sientes la presión de la fama?— Aquella pregunta estaba de más, Arthur jamás se había sentido abrumado por eso, el anonimato le había dado también esa ventaja, podía fingir de vez en cuando que él no era el autor de aquellos libros.

—Nada de eso, es más bien que siento que yo mismo estoy enloqueciendo por lo que quiero escribir y de alguna forma la opinión de los fans me ha llegado como un contrapeso en la balanza, ambos lados pesan de igual forma pero solo yo sé de qué lado me inclinaré— Francis asintió como diciendo que entendía totalmente a lo que Arthur se refería y quizá si lo hacía después de todo él trabajaba en algo en lo que tenía que tener en cuenta la opinión total del cliente, no podía ir de casa en casa diseñando a su puro gusto y era una fortuna que no fuera así.

—Sin duda es un dilema... Pero la pregunta aquí es ¿tan terrible es lo que quieres escribir?— Arthur asintió rígidamente, era el momento que tanto había estado pensando y era la hora de decirlo.

—Es más que terrible... La razón por la que mate a Jane fue puro egoísmo mío, no quería verla más con Gabriel, de alguna manera siempre sentía que no era suficiente para él— Contestó con frialdad, desde antes lo había sabido, Jane era el personaje más vacío de sus tres protagonistas pero no había imaginado que eso se volvería un problema en el futuro.

—Suenas totalmente celoso~— Se burló su amigo sin querer dando en el clavo, Arthur no supo que responder por lo que se quedó callado. —Hablando enserio sí, Jane es un personaje al que me cuesta tomarle afecto y mira que yo amo a los personajes femeninos, es quizá demasiado perfecta, lo que a su vez la hace demasiado plana, es como si el centro fuera Gabriel y como si Jane fuera solo un accesorio más de él— Arthur ni siquiera sintió aquella crítica, Jane ya estaba muerta en la historia de todas formas y esa opinión solo lo hacía sentir que había acertado en sacarla de escena.

—Sí, desde el principio sentí eso, pero ahora es con mucha más intensidad por eso la saque sin pensarlo—

—Bueno, y no vas a meterla de nuevo ¿verdad?—

—No lo haré — Contestó Arthur sin ninguna duda o titubeo.

—Ya veo ¿Gabriel va a quedarse solo o vas a matarlo también? — Arthur sintió un vuelco en el estómago, no soportaba la idea de matar a su amado héroe.

—No podría matarlo jamás— Aseguró Arthur con más emociones de las que habría querido demostrar, sin embargo el francés no pareció notarlo.

—Eso no suena tan trágico entonces... Hay libros de todo tipo y finales que te hacen odiar a los escritores pero a veces esos son esos los libros que dejan una marca más grande en los lectores— Arthur se quedó pensando en ello, no había considerado eso pero sabía que era cierto, no siempre había un "fueron felices para siempre" para terminar una historia y aquella alternativa era más preferible a lo que verdaderamente quería escribir.

—Hable con mi editor, tengo bastante tiempo para pensar en lo que haré por lo que creo que me tomaré unas vacaciones— Francis sonrió con aquellas palabras, Arthur siempre estaba dedicado a su trabajo por lo que estaba seguro que le gustaba la noticia.

—Eso suena bien, con lo que has ganado podrías ir a donde quieras y hacer lo que se te dé la gana, aunque conociéndote seguro que volverás a Inglaterra a encerrarte en la casa de tus padres ¿no?— Arthur soltó un bufido por aquellas palabras, miró su celular recordando el encuentro con Alfred y sintió que era imposible para él irse del país después de ese encuentro.

—No, prefiero salir a conocer más lugares aquí que volver a casa de mis padres— Murmuró pensando de pronto que era bueno darle una oportunidad a aquel país, después de todo jamás se había dado la oportunidad de explorarlo más allá de lo que ya conocía.

—Oh~ eso sí que será toda una aventura...— Opinó Francis con burla, Arthur solo lo asesino con la mirada. —Ah~ te puedo apostar la cuenta del desayuno a que vas a llamarlo para que sea tu guía~— Agregó haciendo que Arthur se sonrojara por completo.

—C-Cállate, no lo haré— intentó defenderse pero ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que haría, tener el teléfono de Alfred sería una constante tentación de llamarlo solo para descubrir que era real, que aquel encuentro había sucedido y que de alguna forma sus vidas se habían cruzado por segunda vez.

—Querido Arthur, eso no sonó nada convincente, da igual si lo llamas ¿O no? No conoces la ciudad, estas de vacaciones y necesitas "inspiración", no es como que estés haciendo algo malo— Arthur miró un segundo a Francis, era obvio que su amigo imaginaba por donde iba todo el drama que estaba haciendo por Alfred pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, después de un rato Arthur suspiro cansado y hasta cierto punto rendido.

—No sé el rumbo que tomara mi historia de ahora en adelante pero tengo el manuscrito en mi computadora ¿Quieres que te lo envíe esta noche? — Preguntó Arthur un tanto más tranquilo, por eso era que le gustaba salir con Francis de alguna extraña manera se sentía comprendido y apoyado.

—Claro, claro~— Aquella respuesta lo hizo sonreír satisfecho, pero pese a todo no se podría creer que no sintiera a misma emoción que había sentido cuando Alfred había dicho las palabras "por ser Artie me gustaría leerlos".

Después de pagar la cuenta del desayuno –cuenta que por supuesto Arthur pagó− se despidió del francés y llegó a casa un poco más relajado de lo que había estado antes de la entrevista con su editor, Gabriel seguía ahí al igual que sus ideas y confusos pensamientos.

Se sacó la corbata del cuello y la dejó colgar sobre su silla de escritura, sin pensarlo dos veces encendió el aparato y se sentó frente a la pantalla, se suponía que estaba de vacaciones pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a escribir que sus dedos simplemente comenzaron la danza sobre las teclas, hilando palabras, oraciones y más tarde párrafos enteros.

Esta ya bien entrada la tarde cuando su teléfono celular lo interrumpió a mitad de una buena escena, Arthur gruñó entre frustrado y aliviado, estaba más que entumido, llevaba todo el día en aquella silla así que el hecho de tener que pararse a buscar su teléfono fue un buen momento para estirarse.

—SÍ, diga— Ni siquiera miró la pantalla, el teléfono llevaba un rato sonando por lo que entre las prisas solo lo tomó y contestó.

" _Hey Artie, soy yo, Alfred"_

Arthur se quedó helado al escuchar aquella voz, habían bastado las dos primeras palabras para reconocerlo.

—H-Hola Al— Maldijo a su voz titubeante pero trato de tranquilizar al instante.

" _Escucha, quisiera pedirte un favor ¿Podría verte mañana temprano?"_

Con aquellas palabras Arthur se quedó en blanco, le costó muchos intentos poder responder algo que fuera coherente.

—Bien, sí, supongo que sí— Alfred exclamó algo al otro lado de la línea pero Arthur no logró entender que era.

" _Te veré en la misma cafetería de hoy a las 10 am. ¿Está bien?_

—Sí, bien— Arthur se sintió un completo idiota repitiendo las mismas palabras que en la pregunta anterior ¡Era un escritor, por los Dioses! Su trabajo dependía de variar y jugar con las palabras pero estas simplemente habían decidido salir corriendo de su mente en ese momento.

" _No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco"_

Arthur decidió quedarse callado pues las misma dos palabras acudieron a su cabeza en busca de salir como respuesta pero él se negó a seguir pareciendo un retrasado contestando lo mismo a todo.

" _¿Y Artie…?"_

Aquel apodo en la voz de Alfred susurrándole en el auricular del teléfono logró sacarle un estremecimiento y el rubor subió a sus mejillas calentándolas molestamente.

— ¿Sí? — Su voz sonó igual de queda que la de Alfred, como si estuvieran compartiéndose un secreto, como si ambos estuvieran cerca el uno junto al otro, Arthur incluso lo imaginó con una claridad envidiable.

" _Me alegró mucho que nos encontráramos otra vez, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe…"_

Con aquellas palabras se quedó más en blanco de lo que ya estaba, inhaló aire para intentar decir algo en respuesta pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta pues Alfred se le adelanto de manera brusca.

" _Bueno, te veré mañana"_

Y con aquello corto la llamada, Arthur se quedó un rato así como estaba y después de salir de la impresión volvió al computador.

Su cuerpo, su mente y sus manos se sentían ligeros como plumas, Gabriel lo esperaba entre las letras y por alguna razón su escritura flujo mucho más rápido y fuerte, al compás de los latidos de su corazón.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Ok, por alguna razón AMÉ el final de este capítulo…_

 _No tengo ninguna aclaración que hacer aquí, ya todas están en las notas de inicio, así que hasta aquí lo dejo esperando que les gustara~_

 _Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización o quizá si es que siguen alguna otra de mis historias nos vemos allá~ ¡Chao, chao_ _Miau! :3_


	15. Cap 25

" _ **The Chronicles of a Hero I"**_

 _ **Por "The Wizard Of Words"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Desde el mismo día en el que había encontrado a Jane cerca del bosque había tenido prohibido_ _verla, el viejo brujo había notado esa noche lo alterado que la chica lo había puesto y aquello retrasó su entrenamiento, Gabriel había estado a punto de renunciar y dedicarse a cuidar a Jane pero entonces el viejo brujo había dicho unas palabras que le hicieron renunciar al ser que más quería para irónicamente poder protegerla._

" _Prefieres estar con ella o aprender a protegerla"_

 _Esas habían sido las palabras que lo hicieron tomar aquella decisión, por su padre tenía noticias constantes de su estado por lo que no estaba del todo despegado de ella, además sus pensamientos solo se los dedicaba a ella._

 _El entrenamiento resultó ser un poco más difícil de lo que había pensado, no se trataba de habilidades físicas sino mentales y espirituales, el primer encargo fue dominar sus pensamientos, le llevo un mes poder proyectar en su mente solo lo que él quería pensar._

 _El segundo paso era dominar sus emociones lo cual era el doble de difícil y temía un poco que el viejo brujo le ordenara olvidar lo que sentía por Jane, lo cual desde su punto de vista era imposible para él pero con lo que estaba aprendiendo no existía la palabra imposible, al menos no para su maestro._

— _Concéntrate Gabriel, tienes que pensar en eliminar el miedo, una vez que lo elimines de tus pensamientos, tu cuerpo responderá de la misma forma y habrás dominado una emoción más— Gabriel respiró profundo e intentó concentrarse, aquello era lo último que debía dominar al parecer, era fácil decirlo pero hacerlo era otra cosa, el brujo lo había llevado a escalar una montaña desde muy temprano en la mañana y en ese momento estaban caminando al borde de un barranco sin ningún tipo de ayuda para no caer más que su equilibrio._

 _El viejo brujo lo obligaba a caminar por el borde viendo hacia abajo, al lugar en donde terminaría si pisaba en falso en cualquier momento, se concentró en eliminar los pensamientos que tenía de él mismo cayendo, proyecto en su mente algo que no fuera el barranco, pensó en un campo de flores muchos metros más cercano de lo que estaban las afiladas rocas al fondo. Sintió que estaba funcionando, su cuerpo se relajó solo un poco._

— _Todo está en la mente, en cuanto lo aprendas bien podrás incluso saltar de aquí y nada te pasaría, escucha lo que la naturaleza te dice y entenderás que tu vida no tiene por qué estar en peligro si tu no lo quieres— Gabriel le creyó aquello como en todas las lecciones que habían tenido hasta ahora, todo era simple, el poder nacía de la mente y para poder proyectarlo tenías que tener primero el control de tu mente._

 _Además las emociones también formaban parte del juego, debía aprender a controlarlas de forma que nunca fuera a fallar a la hora de usar su poder, como le había dicho el brujo, un simple fallo y la naturaleza se iría en su contra en lugar de a su favor._

 _Gabriel se concentró aún más, había empezado su entrenamiento con eso, algo similar a la meditación, respirar y relajarse, lo hizo así y su mente proyecto un camino seguro a su vista, sus pies dejaron de vacilar y pisaron con más firmeza._

— _Bien, muy bien, ya lo estas aprendiendo — Murmuró el viejo brujo complacido. —El miedo es una emoción bastante fuerte, uno solo puede controlarlo pero no eliminarlo, por eso los enemigos usan tus miedos en tu contra, pero cuando puedas bloquearlo serás invencible — Comentó el viejo brujo caminando a su lado con paso firme pese a su edad._

 _Gabriel asintió en respuesta y siguió caminando por la orilla, pensó en que las piedras eran más sólidas y aquello también lo ayudó bastante, el miedo era profundo pero al descubrir que había una manera de combatirlo se sintió aliviado, pensó que las pesadillas de noche ya no lo afectarían tanto._

— _La siguiente lección es la más difícil y complicada de todas, si lo logras una vez descubriremos si tiene algún sentido continuar el entrenamiento— Al escuchar aquello Gabriel se puso alerta, había llegado el momento de descubrir si él podía o no despertar los poderes de la naturaleza, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder hacerlo, poder proteger por él mismo a Jane, a su padre y a todos._

— _Estoy listo, haré lo que sea necesario— Declaró totalmente decidido, en viejo brujo asintió y se detuvo, Gabriel lo imitó y espero con paciencia al siguiente paso._

— _¿Cualquier cosa dices? Bueno, entonces salta — La orden estaba dicha y no tanto como una orden más bien como un pedido o sugerencia, Gabriel sintió el miedo de nuevo apoderarse de su cuerpo y de su mente, un miedo que lo paralizó casi por completo, lo único que no se detuvo fue el latido de su corazón que tronaba fuertemente en su pecho_

 _Pasaron minutos que le parecieron eternidades, no podía librarse de la impresión por más que lo intentara._

— _Me temí que fuera muy pronto para ti— Comentó el viejo brujo con decepción, Gabriel sintió un nudo en el estómago en cuanto el brujo comenzó a regresar por donde habían llegado, la urgencia hizo que el miedo se intensificara, pero el miedo no era a saltar esta vez sino a no estar listo todavía para hacerlo._

— _No es pronto, solo necesitó un minuto para controlarme— Pidió Gabriel con la voz más alta de lo normal delatando su nerviosismo._

— _Tus enemigos va a atacarte sin esperar a que estés listo por ello te he enseñado a serenar tu mente con tanta rapidez y de ser posible permanecer así siempre— Gabriel lo meditó un segundo y tomó la decisión, no quiso mirara hacia abajo para poder lograr la tranquilidad que necesitaba._

— _Lo haré — Declaró con total decisión, aunque no iba a ser su mejor enseñanza lo haría de todas formas._

— _Recuerda todas las lecciones y libera todo el poder que puedas, siéntelo en cuanto saltes, lo peor que te espera no es el fracaso ¿lo sabes verdad?— Gabriel asintió a las palabras, no, porque en un momento contra el enemigo no solo fracasabas y volvías a intentarlo después, contra un enemigo no existía el después._

 _Gabriel se impresionó de lo rápido que logró serenar su mente, lo logró irónicamente pensando en Stefano, pensaba en poder derrotarlo, en poder alcanzarlo, todas las lecciones aprendidas pasaron por su mente en un segundo._

 _Respirar y relajarse, visualizar el poder que quería liberar, formar parte de la naturaleza, controlar los pensamientos, dominar sus emociones y sus miedos._

 _Su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más ligero, como si al saltar fuera a volar y no a caer, se imaginó cubierto de energía, sintió como el poder salía de su cuerpo, no lo pensó más y saltó._

 _El aire lo acogió como en un cálido abrazo, no tuvo miedo de mirar lo que le esperaba abajo, sabía que de alguna forma su vida no estaba en peligro, justo antes de llegar al suelo las rocas se estremecieron preparándose para recibirlo, su cuerpo dejo de ir tan rápido y sus pies tocaron el suelo de forma suave y a la vez poderosa._

 _Nada ahí había cambiado pero todo se sentía diferente, empezó a percibir cosas que jamás había sentido, todo ello venía a través de la tierra, las raíces de los árboles formaban una red infinita bajo el suelo y gracias a ello de alguna forma los árboles le hablan._

 _Percibió también los poderes del viejo brujo arriba en la montaña, notó también que una parte de los poderes de aquel anciano lo habían estado esperando abajo seguramente por si algo salía mal, eso lo hizo sonreír un poco agradecido._

 _De pronto un pensamiento surgió en su mente y los árboles se agitaron ante su llamado, las raíces aceptaron su mensaje y buscaron una respuesta para él, al norte lo sintió, Stefano estaba ahí en algún lado, sin embargo apenas y lo percibía, era una luz débil que apenas y se mantenía encendida._

 _Aquel detalle lo llevo a pensar en Jane y las raíces de nuevo se movieron buscando una respuesta para él, lo que encontró le dejó el cuerpo paralizado, era una energía inmensa y oscura, tan oscura que incluso la naturaleza misma se estremeció alejándose de esa energía._

 _Gabriel se preocupó bastante con aquello, no comprendía nada, pero era muy extraño que Jane hubiera sobrevivido por ella misma contra un mago._

— _Ya lo notaste ¿verdad?— La voz del viejo brujo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se preguntó si el no poder ver a Jane durante todo ese tiempo había tenido otra razón, la lógica le dijo que sí, el viejo brujo seguramente había notado la energía oscura que Jane acarreaba con ella y por eso lo había alejado lo más que pudiera._

— _¿Qué es? ¿Por qué viene de ella?— Preguntó con urgencia, quería correr y rescatarla de lo que fuera que estuviera pasándole._

— _No lo sé con exactitud pero no es algo que simplemente podamos arrancarle así como así, forma parte de ella, emana de ella— Aquella fue la peor noticia que pudieron darle en el día, Jane estaba en un gran riesgo, quizá algo peor que la muerte._

— _Debo verla por lo menos un momento— Murmuró él al aire, ya no estaba seguro de que era peor, la sensación de no poder verla o de saber que ella ya no era lo que él había conocido, de la que se había enamorado, aquel poder oscuro definitivamente ya no era su Jane y lamentó profundamente eso._

— _Supongo que ahora tienes el control suficiente para hacerlo, pero no dejes que esa energía te descontrole, sería fatal sufrir un desequilibrio en tu condición de ahora, ya no solo eres tú, recuerda eso bien muchacho y usa de forma consiente el poder que la naturaleza te dio— Gabriel era muy consciente de eso, sentía todas las energías conectadas de alguna manera, cualquier cambio provocaría alguna fatalidad en el entorno natural._

 _Sin embargo Gabriel decidió arriesgarse, fue a ver a Jane una semana después de medir los pros y contras de lo que haría, tal y como el viejo brujo le dijo, pensó no solo en él y lo que quería pensó más allá, una vez que tomó la decisión se convenció de que nada afectaría una visita rápida._

 _La madre de Jane lo recibió como siempre con amabilidad y hasta cierto cariño, ver a Jane después de esos meses fue un gran impacto para él, ella estaba más hermosa que nunca, no tenía nada que ver con la chica que había desfallecido en sus brazos meses atrás, su rostro radiaba vitalidad, sin embargo en sus ojos brillaba algo oscuro que tal vez siempre había estado ahí pero él no había tenido el poder para verlo._

— _¡Gabriel! ¿De verdad eres tú? — Preguntó ella al borde del llanto, Gabriel se acercó más para que ella pudiera verlo con claridad y disipara todas sus dudas. —Creí que jamás volvería a verte, mi amado caballero— Ella atravesó la distancia que los separaba en tres grandes pasos, Gabriel no se movió pese al impulso que tuvo de alejarse._

— _Lo siento, de verdad espero que me puedas perdonar por este largo abandonó pero era necesario, de ninguna manera lo hubiera hecho de no serlo — Expresó el con todo el corazón, era cierto._

— _Lo sé, pero el tiempo se empeñó en destruir lentamente mis esperanzas, pero ahora veo que no me abandonaste, mi amor— Ella le puso la palma de su mano en la mejilla, Gabriel se estremeció ante el contacto y no fue por la razón que a él le hubiera gustado, fue un choque de energías, ya lo había pensado en cuanto se había dado cuenta de la energía que venía acompañando a Jane pero confirmarlo fue devastador, ellos no podrían estar juntos de ningún modo, la naturaleza misma se interponía en su amor._

 _Le pareció una crueldad que el destino le hubiera dejado conocerla para después arrebatársela de ese modo._

 _Ella también sintió el choque porque de inmediato se echó atrás y rompió el contacto, lo miró perpleja y Gabriel deseó abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien._

— _Cambiaste...— Murmuró ella confundida, él había cambiado sí, pero ella lo superaba por mucho, sin embargo no se atrevió a decírselo._

— _Soy diferente pero mis sentimientos son los mismos, por ahora te prometo que encontraré la forma de que todo vuelva a estar bien— Le dio su voto, un voto que pretendía cumplir de una forma o de otra._

— _¿Vas a dejarme por lo que sucedió? — Preguntó ella de pronto con el rostro pálido, Gabriel deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarla pero antes de hacerlo pensó en las consecuencias que un acto así traería después._

— _Nunca lo haría, confía en mis palabras... Vendré a verte mañana— Fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir antes de salir por la puerta, tenía el corazón adolorido y el alma llena de incertidumbre pero no dejo que eso le afectara, debía mantener sus emociones a raya y así lo hizo._

 _._

 _._

 _Era de noche y una nueva pesadilla lo despertó de golpe, pero no era una simple pesadilla se dio cuenta después de un rato, era un llamado._

 _Se observó la mano de la marca y aquella flor extraña estaba brillando en su piel como un diamante, sin ser muy ruidoso se levantó de la cama y se puso algo abrigado para salir, era una llamada que pretendía responder._

 _Caminó a paso lento hasta el borde del bosque, se detuvo ahí a pensar en lo que haría, se detuvo también para deleitarse con el aroma del bosque, por la noche parecía más vivo que de día y el aroma a madera y tierra se percibía mejor._

— _Yo no haría eso si fuera tú… aun no estás listo para un enfrentamiento así— La voz del viejo brujo logró sacarle un susto de muerte pero se tranquilizó después de un rato, el viejo brujo solía dar caminatas a media noche por el pueblo, Gabriel jamás le había preguntado la razón de ello porque no quería meterse en cosas que no le correspondían, pero siempre se le había echó de lo más curioso._

— _No quiero enfrentarme a él por ahora, no lo haré— Aseguró del todo convencido y después de una rato en el que el silencio reino, Gabriel decidió mostrarle la marca de la mano, el anciano arrugó el rostro al verla, era lo suficientemente brillante como para funcionar como una vela, le decía exactamente a donde ir, su cuerpo entero lo sabía aunque su mente no pudiera traducirlo en imágenes o palabras. —Me está llamando, prefiero ir por mi voluntad que a que se apodere de mi mente o mi cuerpo y me arrastre a la fuerza— Comentó con cierto pesar, la marca no le hacía ningún daño pero tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados a que algo malo pasara._

— _Ve entonces con cuidado muchacho, y vuelve antes del amanecer— Murmuró el viejo brujo siguiendo su camino, Gabriel pensó en preguntar qué significaban esas palabras de "volver antes del amanecer" sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntar nada y emprendió su propia caminata adentrándose en el bosque._

 _Una hora después de caminar lo sintió, Stefano estaba ahí esperándolo, estaba tan enigmático como siempre y sus ojos verdes parecían encendidos, pero había algo más en su rostro, quizá preocupación._

— _¿Para qué me llamaste? — Preguntó Gabriel sin rodeos, Stefano lo miró de arriba a abajo y Gabriel sintió su energía, era tan débil como la había percibido antes, como una vela encendida a la que se expone al viento, tan, tan frágil, se preguntó si siempre había sido así pero no lo creía._

— _Ven conmigo, te lo diré cuando lleguemos, quiero mostrarte algo— Stefano se echó a caminar sin esperar alguna respuesta, Gabriel tampoco se la dio, solo se limitó a caminar detrás de él en silencio, sabía a donde iban pero lo que encontró lo dejo impresionado._

 _El mar de las flores azules ya no estaba, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, comprendió que eso significaba que los poderes de Stefano también habían desaparecido, por ello lo percibía tan débil._

— _¿Qué es lo que sucedió? — Preguntó impresionado, todo estaba lleno de tierra como si las flores hubieran sido arrancadas en su totalidad, Stefano miró indiferente el espacio pero su cara reflejaba el dolor que sentía, la agonía que debía estar sufriendo, eso era lo diferente en su rostro._

— _Por cierto, lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso… La marca fue suficiente para salvarte, pero de haber estado más débil mi poder habrías muerto en ese barranco— Gabriel no se creyó lo que había escuchado, por instinto se miró la marca grabada en su mano y se preguntó si Stefano le estaba mintiendo o no. —En cuanto a lo que paso te diré que alguien robó mi poder y pienso recuperarlo— Declaró el mago después de un rato con total decisión, Gabriel se estremeció al imaginarse lo peor._

— _¿Quién lo robó? — Él comenzó a imaginar la respuesta pero preguntó de todas formas, no quería escucharlo pero tampoco podría evitarlo._

— _¿Sabías que cuando robas un poder a otro mago y no puedes controlarlo lo suficiente se torna oscuro? —Gabriel bajo la vista, después de esa confirmación ya no le quedó más duda de que Jane estaba en un grave peligro, más grave de lo que había pensado._

— _¿Cómo planeas recuperarlo? — Se obligó a permanecer en calma, a preguntar con tranquilidad y a no explotar como siempre lo hacía, él no estaba listo para un enfrentamiento, todavía no, además el mago estaba débil pero no derrotado, seguro que tendría muchos más trucos guardados._

— _Creo que ya lo has escuchado antes, el fracaso no es la peor de las consecuencias y en este caso no voy a fracasar, no cuando mi vida depende de ello— Respondió Stefano inmutable, tan tranquilo como el mismo Gabriel aparentaba estar, ambos se quedaron en su silencio que se extendió algunos largos minutos._

— _Lo he oído antes, gracias por el aviso, fue un grave error de tu parte pero igualmente te lo agradezco— Comentó Gabriel después de aquella pausa, dándole una leve inclinación como una despedida dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había llegado._

— _Por cierto, bienvenido leñador— Le gritó Stefano con la voz tan fría como el hielo, Gabriel se quedó un segundo quieto y sin decir nada siguió su camino de vuelta al pueblo._

 _._

 _._

 _En cuanto llegó fue directo a la casa de Jane, todavía no salía el sol pero tampoco podía esperar más._

 _Jane lo recibió con el rostro contraído por la preocupación, le sirvió un té y se sentó a escucharlo con toda la paciencia posible._

— _Jane, necesitó que me digas lo que sucedió cuando te fuiste, dime todo lo que recuerdes — Pidió él con un voz tranquila pero seria, era muy importante saber lo que había pasado para así poder saber lo que pasaría más adelante y por supuesto para poder evitar cualquier desgracia._

— _No recuerdo mucho, solo sé que me caí de una montaña, era como si de pronto hubiera despertado a mitad de la caída, estaba tan asustada que supe que iba a morir… pero más tarde me desperté entre las hierbas, como pude me levanté y caminé hasta atravesar el bosque, no sabes el alivio que sentí al ver las luces del pueblo, de ahí sé que tú me encontraste pero me desmayé antes de siquiera poder reconocer tu rostro—Explicó ella dejando salir en su voz toda aquella angustia que describía._

 _Gabriel se quedó meditando un poco, era posible que los poderes de Stefano hubiesen entrado en el cuerpo de Jane por accidente pero no estaba seguro de eso, el mago había usado la palabra "robar" con una fuerza que no cabía duda de su sinceridad._

— _Sé lo que piensas, has cambiado demasiado Gabriel… Hay algo en ti que me hace querer estar lejos… quizá ese sea nuestro destino, no volver a vernos— Algunas lágrimas se derramaron por las pálidas mejillas, Jane se cubrió el rostro y siguió llorando en silencio, Gabriel sintió aquel ya familiar dolor en el pecho, no era porque la chica estuviera llorando sino por algo aun peor, sin decir nada se levantó de su lugar y salió de la casa dejándola sola._

 _Era claro que algo andaba mal, ya lo había descubierto y quizá gritar de rabia, Jane ya no era la misma, ella era la que le estaba mintiendo, aquellas lagrimas había sido totalmente falsas, probablemente aquel poder oscuro estaba manipulando su mente, la estaba oscureciendo a tal punto que si no hacía algo pronto no habría vuelta atrás._


	16. 08 The Writer

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Cabe destacar que los personajes de esta historia no son del todo míos y cualquier parecido con la vida real, con los personajes de Hetalia de Himaruya-Sama y con los ovnis (¿?) es mera coincidencia…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Y mis actualizaciones de nuevo tienen meses de retraso pero bah… Les prometo que no es dejación esta vez, ahora es falta de tiempo, para quien no lo sabe hace como cuatro meses que empecé a trabajar en una cafetería por las tardes y a eso sumen la escuela por las mañanas obtendrán una Hikari muerta de cansancio por las noches…_

 _Pero yo sigo amando a mi amado público y por supuesto también al UsUk por ello estoy aquí haciendo un esfuerzo para no dejar tan de lado esto que amo…_

 _En fin, no me odien pero iré más despacio de lo normal, si antes era una caracol ahora seré casi una piedra en avanzar XD ¡PERO! No me voy a retirar jamás, no se preocupen, síganme en Facebook y ahí sabrán si sigo viva XD_

 _No estoy segura si en esta historia he respondido comentarios, una disculpa si no lo he hecho… lo haré ahora n.n_

 _._

 _ **Javina nekoitalia**_ _ **:**_ _Me hizo reír como una loca tu comentario, rayos tarde en actualizar espero que Rusia no se haya quedado en el teléfono todo este tiempo (¿?) En fin, que bueno que también te gustara y bueno espero que me acompañes también en este nuevo capítulo, a Rusia no le puedo decir lo mismo porque me da miedito (¿?) ¡Qué disfrutes la lectrura!_

 _._

 _ **DilarisPersefone**_ _ **:**_ _¡Felicidades! Acertaste en tu deducción, pero bueno eso es demasiado evidente ya que ese es el propósito de Arthur, sin embargo como dijiste todo será muy complicado y eso… En fin, la historia es bastante sencilla sin ningún misterio oculto (¿?) Lo sé, sé que la historia de Gabriel puede ser algo pesada porque es más relleno que nada XD pero oh ya verás lo que va a suceder, el punto de esto es que llegue a un punto donde ambas historias se crucen realmente, por ahora es todo lo que hay que decir, lo demás podrás apreciarlo tú misma conforme la lectura y sí, voy a continuarla hasta el final y ojala que te vaya gustando más conforme avance… ¡Hasta la otra!_

 _._

 _ **Dangara2610**_ _ **:**_ _No te preocupes, yo también tardo meses –casi años- en actualizar XD Para serte sincera mi manera de escribir es tan extraña que a veces no presto atención a lo que escribo, solo dejo que salga~ supongo que eso le da el toque a todo esto… literal, mis dedos toman el control sobre el teclado XD y sí, será su voluntad, lo que ellos quieran escribir será lo que publicaré~ Saludos desde Morelos~ Estamos súper cerca, he ido varías veces de visita a puebla, un lugar hermoso~ PD: ¡Feliz día de muertos! Espero que la hayas pasado bien :3_

 _._

 _Eso es todo, si quieres un saludo personalizado deja tu comentario y yo responderé en la próxima actualización (¿?)_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ The Writer ~*~**_

En el cielo las nubes negras comenzaron a oscurecer todo el ambiente dando un panorama de lo más gris, Arthur estaba mirando por la ventana aquel ambiente, sintió una enorme nostalgia, así eran los días en Londres.

Tomó su paraguas para salir, sentía una emoción en el estómago que no se iba ni con la nostalgia que le producía aquel clima, se iba a ver con Alfred F. Jones, aun no lo podía creer, con el Alfred del que había estado enamorado en secreto durante años, toda su adolescencia para ser exacto.

A esa altura de su vida sería absurdo y hasta patético decir que seguía enamorado de él, sin embargo ahí estaba ese nerviosismo y esa emoción instalada en su estómago que le hacían ver la realidad con una claridad increíble, sí, de alguna forma su corazón le seguía dedicando cada latido a ese torpe americano de voz ruidosa, Arthur suspiró con cansancio, era realmente patético.

El taxi ya lo esperaba afuera de su departamento, se sentía tener 16 años otra vez, aunque también llevaba en la mente varias preguntas e incertidumbres en la mente ¿Qué habría hecho Alfred en esos siete años? ¿Por qué jamás lo había llamado o buscado en todo ese tiempo?

No era que Arthur le recriminara eso pues él mismo tampoco había llamado, quizá por esa razón se sentía como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado por ellos dos, por eso no se sentía como si todo empezara de cero de nuevo, más bien se sentía como si jamás hubieran pasado esos siete años.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería notó que Alfred seguía llegando tarde a las citas, se sonrió un poco al descubrir un detalle tan pequeño pero a la vez tan familiar.

—¡Artie, lo siento! Sé que es tarde—Arthur sintió por milésima vez que el tiempo no había pasado, sin embargo los rasgos de Alfred no coincidían en su totalidad con lo que el recordaba.

—Está bien, no hay problema…— Contestó Arthur con tranquilidad, extrañamente estaba tan acostumbrado a los retrasos de Alfred que era inútil enfadarse.

Alfred ordenó un café y una tarta, Arthur ya tenía un té y un pan tostado medio mordido, en días lluviosos como ese era cuando más extrañaba los scones y la tranquilidad del Londres pero no era que Nueva York fuera tan malo, solo era diferente.

—No has cambiado casi nada~— Comentó Alfred con una sonrisa complacida, Arthur elevó una ceja y después tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Alfred, realmente no había cambiado mucho en eso años, al menos en el aspecto físico.

—Ni tu por lo que veo, sigues con esa manía tuya de hacer esperar a la gente— Comentó Arthur no como una queja ni como un regaño, más bien fue una observación, Alfred lo entendió de inmediato y se echó a reír.

—¿Sabes? es extraño pero te recuerdo perfectamente, es como si este tiempo no hubiera pasado nunca… dentro de tres meses voy a jugar en Inglaterra ya tenía planeado ir a visitarte, por eso fue una sorpresa verte aquí— Arthur se imaginó una escena en su casa abriendo la puerta y encontrándose a Alfred ahí parado con esa sonrisa tan suya, su estómago dio un vuelco con tan solo imaginarlo.

—La sorpresa me la habría llevado yo si hubiera pasado eso— Contestó Arthur sin mencionar nada del encuentro que habían tenido el día anterior, más que una sorpresa Arthur había estado esperando ese encuentro por un año y medio, por ello ahora no sabía del todo cómo reaccionar.

—¿Has pensado en mí en este tiempo? — Preguntó Alfred con aquella voz juguetona, Arthur sintió el calor subir a su cara y maldijo mentalmente a sus mejillas por traicionarlo, Alfred sonrió malicioso. —Lo sabía~ no eres tan insensible como aparentabas ser… Sentí mucho tener que irme aquella vez, cuando dijiste que estarías bien sin mí por un momento me sentí dolido pero después me di cuenta de que había sido mentira, yo sabía que de alguna forma me querías tanto como yo te quería a ti— Arthur escuchó aquello con un nudo en el estómago, Alfred no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo mucho él había sufrido su partida, tampoco sabía lo mucho que había esperado una llamada o una carta en los meses que siguieron, su corazón volvió a sentir ese pesar de nuevo.

—Sin embargo nunca me llamaste— Comentó Arthur sin poder evitar sonar herido por aquel detalle, después de perder la esperanza se había resignado a no volver a Alfred nunca más pero entonces había recibido la propuesta de aquella editorial y su esperanza se había renovado, con aquellos recuerdos se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado esperando aquel encuentro tanto o más de lo que lo había temido.

—No era que no quisiera llamarte Arthur, no sabía que iba a decirte, sentí que si escuchaba tu voz una vez más regresaría a Inglaterra por mi cuenta solo para verte— Arthur se sintió abrumado con aquella confesión, por eso es que había terminado así de herido con Alfred, sus sentimientos habían nacido de palabras como aquellas, Alfred por supuesto las decía como una forma de describir lo grande de su amistad, pero para Arthur que jamás había acostumbrado a decir cosas así más que en el ambiente estrictamente romántico siempre terminaba malinterpretándolo todo.

—Pero bueno, no es que este reclamándote nada, lo pasado es pasado, yo tampoco te llamé después de todo— Agregó Arthur incomodo con aquel ambiente, lo que menos quería era pelearse con Alfred por la despedida tan estúpida que habían tenido años atrás, sí, Francis había tenido razón al suponerlo, ellos se habían peleado antes de la partida de Alfred, lo habían hecho pensando en que harían las pasar al día siguiente pero claro, Alfred se había ido esa misma noche sin siquiera decir adiós.

—Me gustaría mucho haberlo hecho… haber sido el primero en saber que venías a Nueva York— Comentó Alfred con un toque nostálgico, Arthur deseó también haberlo hecho, quizá se habría ahorrado años de sufrimiento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso, un silencio tan incómodo que Arthur supo que no había sido buena idea aquel encuentro.

—¿Cuál es el favor que querías pedirme? — Preguntó de pronto Arthur recordando la razón por la que estaba ahí, Alfred lo miró extrañado y después pareció recordarlo.

—Bueno, realmente siento que este encuentro fue predestinado o algo así ¿Sabes? En tres días es el cumpleaños de Emily, mi hermana, y se me ocurrió una loca idea mientras me hablaba de nuevo de tus libros— Alfred lo miró con algo de nerviosismo, Arthur imaginó lo que estaba a punto de pedir pero en lugar de pensar en la respuesta que daría supo que ya la tenía clara, haría cualquier cosa por Alfred, solo que no dijo nada porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. —Ella mencionó que el escritor es anónimo y que por lo tanto jamás se han realizado entrevistas o firmas de libros, me dijo que salieron unos cuantos libros autografiados hace un tiempo pero que ella no estuvo ni cerca de conseguir uno… no me sorprendió mucho, eso del anonimato va con tu estilo, y descuida no le dije nada sobre ti, solo pensé en que ella moriría de alegría si consiguiera un autógrafo del autor de sus libros favoritos y por eso te llame… Bien, no solo por eso, no me malinterpretes, realmente quería hablar contigo, lo de mi hermana fue la excusa perfecta— Arthur se sorprendió un poco al escuchar aquello, nunca había pensado que su carrera le fuera tan útil en un momento así pero ahí estaba, sus letras lo habían llevado a Alfred.

—No tengo ningún problema en ayudarte con eso Alfred, y descuida tengo en mente la idea perfecta para el regalo de tu hermana— Contestó Arthur con una sonrisa complacida, por primera vez se sintió emocionado al pensar en una fan tan cercana como para hacer algo especial por ella, esas eran las ventajas de ser un escritor normal y mostrarse al público, la interacción con tus lectores debía valer más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, Arthur supo que era hora de salir a la luz, tal vez, "pronto" se dijo.

—¡¿En serio?! De verdad gracias Artie~— Alfred sonrió emocionado y en sus ojos brillaba esa luz que Arthur recordaba más que nada, así era como Alfred se había quedado en su memoria, ese Alfred feliz y lleno de sol.

—Por otro lado iba a llamarte yo también… estoy de vacaciones ahora ¿sigue en pie lo del tour? — Preguntó Arthur un tanto tímido, sabía que se iba a arrepentir de aquello pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho, solo quería tener al Alfred de los viejos tiempo de nuevo, qué importaba si después volvía a desaparecer de su vida.

—¿Bromeas? Hablaba muy en serio, y creo que es más que justo después del favor que me harás… además me muero por mostrarte los mejores lugares de aquí, sin embargo solo te mostraré mis favoritos por un precio~— Alfred sonrió malicioso, Arthur se deleitó con aquello, Alfred seguía siendo exactamente como lo recordaba y aun mejor.

—¿Cuál será el costo? —

—Ya lo sabrás~ ¿Tienes tiempo ahora? Podemos comenzar en este momento, por mí no hay problema— Arthur volvió a sentir su corazón acelerado por la emoción, aquel día iba a ser una aventura sin duda, una cosa que había olvidado era aquella, con Alfred todos los días eran una aventura.

—Como dije, estoy de vacaciones así que sí… estoy libre ahora—

—Vamos entonces— Alfred apresuró su taza de café y pidió la cuenta.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería y se subieron en un taxi, Alfred mencionó la dirección pero para Arthur los nombres de aquellos lugares no le eran nada familiares por lo que no le quedó más que dejarse arrastrar por Alfred.

Llegaron a un edificio bastante alto y llamativo, Alfred entró en el como si nada y ambos subieron y subieron en el elevador, hablaron de muchas cosas en el largo asenso, los entrenamientos de Alfred, las razones por las que Arthur comenzó a escribir y cosas así, eran los viejos amigos que siempre había sido y eso de alguna forma era un alivio.

—Ven, aquí está la mejor vista de Nueva York que podrás tener~— Ambos se acercaron al borde, había una barandilla de protección que dejaba en claro que aquel edificio estaba abierto al público como mirador, el aire ahí se sentía más frío e intenso, a Arthur le gustó aquel panorama, aquel momento en ese día.

—Es muy hermoso— Concedió a Alfred aquel pequeño triunfo, se imaginaba por qué aquel lugar era de sus favoritos, imaginó a Gabriel en aquella montaña caminado al borde de las rocas y su cabello siendo mecido por el viento, ambos, Alfred y Gabriel, le parecieron de lo más bellos.

—Es uno de mis favoritos, el aire se siente distinto, como si al saltar el aire te hiciera volar— Comentó Alfred con una sonrisa animada en el rostro, Arthur se quedó un tanto pasmado al oír aquello, la realidad y la ficción de su cabeza se empeñaban en chocar. —¿Listo para saber el precio de este lugar?~ — Preguntó Alfred juguetonamente y Arthur asintió expectante y nervioso a la vez. —Bien, responde con sinceridad ¿Me extrañaste en todo este tiempo? — La pregunta no tomó tan de sorpresa a Arthur pero el poder contestarla o no era la cuestión ahí.

Arthur observó unos segundos más la ciudad abajo, era más bonita de lo que había pensado, los recuerdos que había guardado salieron a flote y un sabor amargo le inundó la boca.

—Sí, sinceramente fue más que eso… más que extrañarte, hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que no volvería a reír como lo hacía contigo— Confesó Arthur con total sinceridad, en primer lugar porque llevaba en el alma palabras que después se convirtieron en arrepentimiento, más tarde en dolor y por último ahí estaban como recuerdos pesados que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aliviar, en segundo lugar porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más tendría junto a Alfred y no quería que nuevas palabras se le acumularan, eso lo llevó a pensar en todo lo que jamás le había dicho a Alfred y supo que el "te amo" que de alguna forma aún seguía ahí en su corazón era de las palabras que más le pesaban y de las que más se arrepentía no haberlas dicho en voz alta.

Alfred se quedó totalmente callado, no fue hasta después de varios minutos que Arthur se asustó pensando que el chico se había quedado mudo o algo, pero no, Alfred parecía estar pensando.

—De verdad lo siento Arthur, todo este tiempo me he sentido mal por no haberte llamado…— Comentó Alfred con un suspiro, Arthur sintió un peso menos de encima, pero aún le faltaba mucho por decir. —Cuando me fui de Inglaterra quise volver a las tres semanas, mis padres por supuesto me dejaron en claro que tendría que hacerlo por mis propios medios y que no podían pagarme otro viaje de ese tipo, tres meses más tarde tuvieron un accidente…— Arthur sintió un nudo en el estómago con la noticia, la respiración se le hizo mucho más pesada y el dolor le inundó el corazón, era un dolor nuevo, un tipo de pesar que sientes por alguien más y entre más amas a esa persona más te pesa su dolor, Arthur supo que su amor no se había debilitado ni un poco en esos largos años.

—Lo siento mucho Alfred, nunca lo supe— Murmuró con la voz cortada, Alfred lo miró con una sonrisa de lo más dulce y amarga a la vez.

—Lo sé, iba a llamarte aquella noche pero todo fue tan rápido que apenas y lo recuerdo… El accidente, la mudanza a casa de mis tíos, la nueva escuela para mí y para Emily… en fin fue el comienzo de una nueva vida de la noche a la mañana… y cuando lo noté ya habían pasado años desde que había vuelto de Londres, desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto—

—Debí haberte llamado yo…— Comentó Arthur más arrepentido que antes, a él no lo detuvo algo como lo que había tenido que enfrentar Alfred, Arthur jamás lo había llamado por su orgullo herido y porque de alguna forma intentaba dejar atrás los sentimientos que se había callado por tanto tiempo, pensaba que si no tenía ningún contacto con Alfred lo iba a lograr olvidar por fin.

—No lo dije para que te arrepientas Artie… como tú lo dijiste, lo del pasado al pasado— Declaró Alfred con más alegría. —Ayer que te vi en el parque tuve miedo de que no quisieras hablarme, y al principio fuiste muy frío, pero de alguna forma supe que seguías siendo tú—

—No es que fuera frío, fue una impresión demasiado grande volver a verte, ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrarnos alguna vez…— Aclaró Arthur un poco arrepentido de haber sido tan cortante, pero aquella era su naturaleza, por ello nunca había culpado a Alfred de jamás notar sus sentimientos por él, y al paso al que iba Arthur era seguro que Alfred jamás los iba a notar.

—Nueva York puede ser muy grande pero todos dicen que el mundo es pequeño, yo me alegró de haberte encontrado al fin~— Alfred lo abrazó tan melosamente como solía hacerlo antes, Arthur recordó que solía alejarlo de un empujón cuando estaban juntos en la escuela porque con aquellos abrazos lo dejaba tan nervioso que la cara le ardía, eso no había cambiado, Alfred lo puso nervioso, sin embargo prefirió ocultar su rostro pegándolo más a Alfred que a rechazar aquel abrazo tan cálido.

Arthur no supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así pero aquellos siete años se redujeron aún más en su memoria, sintió de pronto a Alfred tan cerca que imaginó las cosas absurdas que solía pensar cuando tenían 16, que jamás se volverían a alejar, que su historia tendría un final feliz.

—Yo también me alegro de que me encontraras— Murmuró Arthur con una sonrisa, aquella felicidad era genuina, se alegraba de por fin haber encontrado a Alfred y se alegraba aún más de que nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos. —Realmente te quiero Alfred— La palabras salieron de su boca rompiendo aquel sello que había puesto antes, Alfred lo abrazó con más ternura y le susurró al oído un "yo también te quiero Arthur".

Arthur recordó también por qué había deseado y temido tanto aquel encuentro, lo había deseado porque seguía enamorado de Alfred y lo había temido porque confirmaría de nuevo que él solo lo veía como un amigo…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Oh~ ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no hayan sentido que me fui muy rápido con ellos dos, es solo que tomen en cuenta que ellos dos ya tenían una relación formada y que como lo sintió Arthur no había pasado el tiempo de alguna forma entre ellos~_

 _En fin, si piensan que voy muy rápido díganmelo y veré que hacer al respecto~ saben que siempre trato de tomar en cuenta sus opiniones~_

 _Por otro lado no lo revisé tanto por falta de tiempo, que de por sí ya estoy dos días atrasada, en fin, espero que no haya quedado tan fatal y que sea leíble…_

 _En cuanto a otras historias, trabajaré en Noches de Luna Llena y Fantasma del Tren de aquí en adelante, espérenlo~_

 _Nos estaremos leyendo por aquí~ ¡Chao, chao, miau! :3_


	17. Cap 1 Libro 2

" _ **The Chronicles of a Hero II"**_

 _ **Por "The Wizard Of Words"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 01**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dependiendo de donde empezara el relato esta podría ser la historia del viejo brujo, un anciano que carecía de nombre pero tenía mucho peso en esta historia, porque él había decidido ayudar al héroe. Porque él le había dado las armas para pelear por lo que era justo._

 _Llevaba viviendo 60 años en ese pueblo, sin embargo si le preguntabas al viejo leñador o a la madre desconsolada o a los chicos del bar, cada uno tendría una respuesta diferente, el primero contestaría que desde que era pequeño, sin darte una número exacto, la segunda respondería que no le sabía pero que no era muy amable, todo porque no había ayudado a impedir el destino de su hija (al menos no directamente) y los últimos, solo responderían que nos les importa, pero bien que les importa ir a dejarle botellas de cerveza en su patio trasero o causar algún incendio menor solo para divertirse._

 _La realidad es que llevaba 60 años ahí, protegiendo al leñador, a la madre desconsolada y a los chicos del bar._

 _Los protegía del bosque, pero a nadie le importaba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A nadie excepto a él._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo en esta casa? — Preguntó el chico analizando con ojos críticos cada madera roída por el tiempo e inclinada por el viento, se suponía que ambos estaban meditando pero el chico estaba demasiado distraído aquel día, sus pensamientos dispersos evitaban cualquier concentración posible._

— _El tiempo de nosotros se mide según los logros que alcances…— Contestó el viejo brujo sin abrir los ojos, escuchaba los pensamientos de Gabriel un poco lejanos debido a la marca del mago, pero con la suficiente claridad para entenderlos, sus pensamientos eran un mar profundo e infinito._

 _Iban desde Jane, Stefano, su padre, su hermana, su madre, el pueblo, el bosque, la casa inclinada y roída, un sinfín de cosas que complementaban un todo, la vida, su vida._

— _Ahora debes concentrarte, ya me estoy cansando de tu parloteo…— Comentó el anciano con brusquedad, no era que no apreciara al chico, lo hacía a su manera, pero Gabriel necesitaba de mucha disciplina, el muchacho era ambicioso y estaba lleno de juventud, dos cosas a su favor, si lograba disciplinarlo alcanzaría la excelencia, un nivel que el viejo brujo jamás alcanzo._

 _Gabriel no dijo nada, volvió a concentrar su mente en relajarse, el viejo brujo dio con lo que estaba buscando en la mente del chico, notó que la razón de aquella distracción tenía que ver con la chica, con sus lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas._

— _¿Por qué piensas que su llanto no era sincero? — Preguntó el viejo brujo, debía eliminar las distracciones del muchacho si querían avanzar en su misión y la mejor forma era hablando de aquello que lo molestaba, Gabriel arrugó en ceño pero después volvió a su rostro impasible, seguro un poco molesto por haber dejado que sus pensamientos fueran tan transparentes._

— _He visto llorar a Jane muchas veces antes, pero esa noche fue diferente, su rostro no coincidía con sus lágrimas, no había ninguna emoción en sus ojos… no puedo explicarlo bien— Respondió Gabriel y ambos se quedaron en silencio, meditando las palabras y las posibilidades._

— _Háblame de tu encuentro con el mago… ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?— A Gabriel se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no estaba seguro de cómo describir su encuentro con Stefano, solo sabía que el mago actuaría en cualquier momento y él quería estar preparado para ese día, sin embargo no podía concentrarse aunque quisiera hacerlo._

— _Dijo que él me había salvado en la caída…— El viejo brujo sonrió un poco de una manera enigmática, a Gabriel le recordó las sonrisas de Stefano, una sonrisa que guardaba secretos._

— _¿Le creíste? — Gabriel titubeó un poco con la pregunta._

— _No lo sé ¿Puedes ser eso posible? Lo he pensado, si Jane cayó de las montañas también puede que en el intento de rescatarla Stefano le haya dado sus poderes por error, conmigo fue diferente porque él ya estaba débil, entonces la cantidad de energía que uso fue menor y más controlada…— Gabriel lo había meditado desde el encuentro con Stefano, todo tenía sentido para él, sin embargo era difícil distinguir la verdad en algo que él todavía no conocía._

— _Ya lo has entendido, pero hay algo que todavía no sabes, el plan era que saltaras por voluntad propia y aceptaras la energía que se te ofrecería en el momento, mi plan era ofrecerte mi propia energía y hacerte mi pupilo pero eso ya lo sabes, sin embargo no la notaste, en cambio exigiste la del mago y él no te lo negó aun estando al borde de la muerte…— Gabriel se quedó pasmado con la revelación._

 _Miró la marca que tenía en la mano, había pensado en Stefano al saltar, en que necesitaba esa fuerza para derrotarlo después, pero eso estaba lejos de lo que le estaba diciendo el anciano._

— _Puede que esa marca tuviera algo que ver, quizá bloqueó mi energía de tu percepción y como consecuencia llamó a la de él… Pero ya es tarde para corregirlo, podemos trabajar con la energía que ahora tienes y eso es suficiente— Gabriel se quedó un tanto inquieto con eso, no quería estar ligado de esa forma a su enemigo, además Stefano había dejado en claro que planeaba recuperar sus poderes pero ¿cómo? Sus poderes permanecían ahora en dos personas diferentes._

— _¿Cómo va a recuperar los poderes que están ahora en Jane? — Preguntó al anciano aparentando tranquilidad, aunque por dentro no estaba nada tranquilo, el viejo brujo agacho la mirada un segundo._

— _No lo sé, pero debemos estar preparados…— Mentira, aquello era una mentira, el anciano sí lo sabía pero no se lo quería decir, Gabriel no lo presionó, él mismo no se sentía listo para escuchar la respuesta aunque ya se la imaginaba._

— _Es inútil concentrarme hoy… lo siento— Se disculpó y se puso de pie, caminó hasta llegar a la casa, no podía entrar y lo sabía, sin embargo solo quería examinar todo más de cerca, el anciano no lo detuvo pero tampoco lo siguió, se quedó en su lugar concentrado en sus propias meditaciones._

— _Este tronco no va a durar mucho de pie, en cualquier momento cederá y será fatal porque es el pilar de toda la casa— Opinó de pronto, él conocía la madera mejor que nadie y sabía que aquel lugar se derrumbaría tarde o temprano, es más, era una sorpresa que siguiera en pie. —Tengo madera suficiente para reforzar su casa en la bodega de la leña— El viejo brujo no respondió nada, Gabriel resopló un tanto cansado de ser ignorado._

— _Ya vuelvo…— Murmuró casi con un puchero y caminó vereda abajo hasta el pueblo, la gente lo había empezado a mirar extraño desde que había empezado a frecuentar la casa del brujo, todo el mundo hablaba de él a sus espaldas pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado._

 _Le llevó toda la tarde acarrear la madera de un lado a otro del pueblo y cuando terminó apenas y podía respirar, pero no dejo que el cansancio lo detuviera, se puso manos a la obra con la reparación de la casa, todo lo hacía por fuera y con cuidado para no tirar nada dentro de la casa, la oscuridad cayó sobre la tierra pero él no se detuvo, el viejo brujo permaneció siempre en el pastizal, tan quieto como una estatua y tan relajado que parecía dormido._

— _Ya está…— Murmuró el chico dejándose caer en la tierra de sentón, admiró su duro trabajo, la casa había dejado de estar inclinada y lucía tan sólida como cualquier otra del pueblo._

 _El viejo brujo al fin abrió los ojos y se levantó de su lugar, examinó los arreglos con paciencia y en completo silencio, Gabriel sabía lo que diría, le diría un "nadie te pidió que lo arreglaras" y se encerraría dentro ignorándolo de nuevo._

 _Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los desplantes que le hacía el anciano, pero eso no le importaba mucho, el viejo brujo lo estaba ayudando y eso era ya mucho._

— _Luce bien…— Murmuró el anciano, a Gabriel se le iluminó el rostro con aquel simple murmullo. —He pensado, que tienes una buena habilidad para reparar cosas… quizá puedas arreglar el problema que pesa sobre la joven_ _Lergmant, pero eso habrá que verlo…_ _— Comentó el anciano dándole algo parecido a una sonrisa, después de eso entró a su casa recién reforzada y dejo a Gabriel solo entre los sonidos de la noche._

 _Gabriel sonrió para sí mismo, se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el polvo y se fue a casa, con los ánimos completamente renovados._

 _._

 _._

 _Al llegar a casa se encontró con Jane sentada en una pila de madera a un costado de su puerta, se levantó en cuanto lo vio acercarse._

— _Gabriel, vine a buscarte…— Lo llamó ella, él de inmediato se puso alerta, pensaba en mil cosas ¿algo le había pasado a la chica?_

— _¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó casi con miedo, se detuvo a unos centímetros de tocarla y atraerla hacía él, no podía tocarla más, ella lo notó y bajo su mirada con rostro desilusionado._

— _Eso mismo vengo a preguntarte yo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le paso a mi amado caballero? — Las preguntas lo hirieron un poco y no supo qué responder. —La gente habla de que el brujo te hechizo o algo parecido, que ahora estas aprendiendo la magia oscura y yo ya no sé qué debo pensar, has cambiado tanto… háblame por favor, dime lo que está pasando…— Gabriel lo meditó un poco, por un lado entendía completamente a Jane y por otro lado sentía que la chica lo estaba acusando de algo de lo que él no estaba enterado._

— _Me ayudo bastante hace un tiempo, solo le estoy devolviendo el favor… Además me está ayudando a entender muchas cosas que antes no podía— Explicó él con sinceridad, era cierto también que estaba aprendiendo algo que se podía clasificar como magia, pero estaba muy lejos de ser oscura, era más bien comprensión de energías._

 _La chica frunció el ceño un poco pero no dijo nada._

— _¿Por qué no pasas? Hace frío aquí afuera…— Ofreció él con la voz tranquila y llena del cariño que siempre le tendría a la chica, ella lo miró y de nuevo Gabriel descubrió que no había nada en esa mirada verde._

— _No gracias, debo ir a casa, mi madre no sabe que me fui, no quiero preocuparla más…— Ambos se quedaron en su lugar, sin atreverse a dar un solo paso, o un solo respiro. —Ese hombre no es bueno, no deberías volver ahí… te lo pido, por favor— Gabriel sintió un nudo en la garganta con aquella petición que sabía no podría cumplir._

— _Puedo hacer lo que sea si me lo pides tú, todo menos eso…— Murmuró él como respuesta, no quería perderla de ningún modo pero entre más se entrenaba para protegerla más lejana le parecía._

— _Entiendo, entonces me voy a casa…— Contestó ella decepcionada y herida, Gabriel se obligó a mirarla marchar, quería ir corriendo tras ella y prometerle que jamás volvería a la casa del brujo, pero no lo hizo y aunque dolía aquello era lo mejor._

 _Cuando entró a casa notó que su padre ya estaba dormido, últimamente era así, él siempre llegaba después de la media noche por lo que ya no alcanzaba despierto a su padre._

 _Aquellos detalles le hacían cuestionarse si de verdad aquello estaba bien, poco a poco se iba a alejando de lo que más quería en el mundo y poco a poco se iba sintiendo como un extraño dentro de su propio cuerpo, deseaba volver a las épocas en donde todo era mucho más tranquilo, donde no conocía el lado oscuro del bosque._

 _Con todo y aquello él no quería renunciar, confiaba en el anciano y confiaba en sus capacidades para enfrentarse al mal._

 _Se recostó en su cama después de un buen baño, estaba tan cansado que no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido._

 _._

 _._

 _Se encontró de nuevo en el campo de flores azules, todo era azul ahí a donde alcanzaras a mirar, Jane estaba ahí también, danzando entre las flores, la vio tan pura, casi como un ángel, ella lo notó y sin ningún cuidado arrancó algunas flores hasta formar un ramo y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa llena de ternura._

 _Gabriel aceptó aquel ramo y lo miró largo rato intentando descubrir lo que estaba mal._

— _¿No son hermosas? — Preguntó Jane volviendo a dar vueltas y vueltas con los brazos abiertos y la cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás, disfrutando del sol y la belleza que el lugar le ofrecía, la imagen se distorsiono un poco._

 _Gabriel lo recordó al fin, el mar de flores había desparecido, Stefano se lo había mostrado ¿Quién mentía entonces?_

 _Se despertó de golpe y se quedó medio sentado en su cama, en su mente todavía resonaba la risa de Jane y podía sentir su brillante alegría, pero eso estaba mal, todo estaba mal._

 _Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, se vistió y se colocó las botas de trabajo, sin detenerse a ver la hora o si su padre seguía dormido o no, salió corriendo hacía el bosque, el aire frío le quemó en la garganta pero él no se detuvo, siguió corriendo entre las ramas hasta llegar al lugar indicado._

 _No estaba, el mar de flores no estaba, solo había tierra árida y seca._

 _Caminó adentrándose un poco y se sentó en posición para meditar un poco ¿significaba que Jane había robado de verdad los poderes del mago? La forma en la que había arrancado las flores en su sueño había sido descuidada pero no malvada._

 _Sintió que alguien se acercaba y abrió los ojos de golpe._

— _Hace tiempo que me lo he preguntado ¿Por qué se cruzaron nuestros caminos aquel día? — Stefano se sentó junto a él como cualquier otro chico lo haría, no parecía haber nada mágico en él a simple vista y ni siquiera llevaba su capa negra esta vez, su cabello oscuro parecía húmedo y sus ojos ya no brillaban tanto como antes._

— _Tuve un sueño extraño…— Comentó Gabriel con tranquilidad, él también se lo preguntaba a veces, pero no quería pensar en eso, quería respuestas._

— _¿A sí? ¿Qué tan extraño? — Preguntó el otro con la misma tranquilidad, Gabriel lo meditó un poco pero al final terminó relatándole el sueño a su acompañante._

 _El amanecer llegó más allá de las montañas y fue iluminando poco a poco la tierra, Stefano lo escuchó con atención y cuando terminó solo se encogió de hombros._

— _Solo fue un sueño…— La voz sonaba como si quisiera decirle todo menos lo que le había dicho, Gabriel no se sintió decepcionado solo confundido. —Deberías irte, el trabajo te espera y notó que últimamente no duermes como es debido…— Murmuró Stefano con la mirada clavada hacía el frente, Gabriel se levantó dispuesto a seguir el consejo del otro._

 _De pronto sintió un impulso, había estado practicando aquello con el viejo brujo, sin embargo era demasiado difícil, pero por alguna razón ahí se sentía más calmado y más fuerte, quizá porque sus nuevos poderes provenían de ahí, se hincó e hizo un montoncito de tierra bajo sus manos, se concentró y respiró dejando que la energía viniera a él, llegó con rapidez y él la sintió más fuerte que nunca._

 _Cuando separó sus manos descubrió un brote pequeño y verde, un gran contraste con la tierra árida, Stefano se acercó a ver la pequeña planta más de cerca y sonrió un deleite._

— _Bien hecho, ya estas aprendiendo un poco— Con cuidado el mago colocó las manos alrededor de la planta y la hizo crecer el doble de su tamaño en unos segundos, la planta siguió creciendo hasta extender sus hojas, un botón azul turquesa coronó la punta y después se abrió dejando ver los pétalos maravillosos. —¿Lo ves? — Preguntó el mago retirando sus manos y mostrándole a Gabriel el resultado._

— _Lo veo…— Murmuró en respuesta un tanto fascinado con la flor, sin perder más tiempo lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez no se quedó solo en el brote, intentó hacer crecer a la flor concentrándose lo más que podía._

— _Estas usando demasiada energía… trata de que salga de una manera más natural, como el viento acaricia a la flor, como el sol se posa sobre ella, solo tocándola suavemente…— Gabriel lo escuchó y obedeció, relajo su cuerpo un poco y dejo que la energía saliera poco a poco de forma natural, la flor siguió creciendo más y más rápido hasta abrir sus pétalos de una forma bella y natural._

 _Gabriel sonrió abiertamente al admirar su creación y buscó la mirada aprobatoria del otro, se encontró con la mirada verde de su "enemigo" y eso lo regreso a la realidad, se suponía que no tenía que estar ahí y menos con aquel mago, que era el causante de todos sus más recientes problemas._

— _Debo irme— Murmuró poniéndose de pie y caminando lejos del mago sin esperar ningún comentario por parte del otro, tenía que reaccionar, aquel mago no era su amigo y nunca lo sería, sin embargo ahora entendía algunas cosas más, sobre él, sobre Jane, sobre el mago y sobre el mundo que lo rodeaba._

 _Era ilógico lo que estaba viviendo pero aun así se daba cuenta de que estaba conectado a Stefano de una manera tan profunda que no había necesitado de palabras para enseñarle lo que debía aprender._

 _Ellos dos estaban conectados, pero había algo más, Jane también formaba parte de esa conexión, su misión era descubrir como romper con ello._


	18. 09 The Writer

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AméricaxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur Etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Cabe destacar que los personajes de esta historia no son del todo míos y cualquier parecido con la vida real, con los personajes de Hetalia de Himaruya-Sama y con los ovnis (¿?) es mera coincidencia…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Esta vez me retrase por el aire, sí, por el aire… fin (¿?)_

 _Ok no, en primer lugar, me está costando mucho retomar el ritmo con todas mis historias porque el nuevo trabajo que tengo es un tanto extraño, un día puedo estar como hoy, libre como el viento y al siguiente me llega una carga de trabajo tan pesada que necesito invertir mi tiempo completo como por dos semanas enteras, entonces es un poco difícil prometerme escribir de una fecha a otra…_

 _En segundo lugar, me trabe con el capi de De Amor, Fama y Música…_

 _Pese a que esta historia es muy sencilla para mí de escribir y me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace meses le puse prioridad a De Amor vale~ Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo, retomando y desempolvando trabajos atrasados :3 No teman, mamá ha vuelto~~_

Para las que no me sigan en face pero sigan más de mis historias el orden de actualización es este, de aquí me voy con "El Fantasma del Tren" después a "Noches de Luna Llena" y de ahí, les estaré avisando mi siguiente paso~~ Que probablemente será volver a actualizar en el mismo orden XDD

Eso es todo de momento, gracias por su atención y bienvenidas~~

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ The Writer ~*~**_

Arthur estaba como flotando, estaba muy seguro de que había llegado flotando a su departamento, es más, incluso podría jurar que en lugar de abrir la puerta la había atravesado como un fantasma.

Se quedó suspendido sobre su cama con el aroma inconfundible todavía pegado a su ropa, siempre le había gustado que aquel aroma se le quedara aun después de despedirse, le dejaba una calidez muy agradable en el pecho, porque aquello era prueba de que Alfred lo había abrazado.

Poco a poco se había ido olvidando de esa sensación conforme pasaron los años pero ese día la había revivido y le gustaba, vaya que le gustaba.

Ambos se habían despedido como a él le hubiera gustado que se despidieran hacía 7 años atrás, sonriéndose el uno al otro, con la esperanza de volver a verse pero sin acordar nada concreto.

Su teléfono sonó sacándolo de su ensoñación, presionó el botón de atender y al escuchar la voz al otro lado volvió sentir que flotaba.

"¿Llegaste bien a tu casa?"

Preguntó Alfred con la voz llena de timidez, Arthur se alegró con aquella pregunta, con aquella voz.

—Sí, bastante bien…— Respondió Arthur jugando distraídamente con un hilillo suelto de su cobija. —¿Y tú? — La lluvia había hecho que su salida terminara con rapidez pero eso no significaba que él no la hubiera disfrutado.

"Algo mojado… creo que debería aprender a ser más precavido como tú y cargar conmigo una sombrilla de vez en cuando…"

Alfred soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas que se le contagiaron aun con la distancia que los separaba.

—Por cierto. Dijiste que en tres días es el cumpleaños de Emily ¿no?— Arthur sabía lo que aquello significaba, una excusa perfecta para volver a verse con Alfred en esos días.

"Espera…"

Después de eso, se escucharon algunos pasos y más tarde una puerta cerrándose, Arthur espero.

"Ya está, no estoy seguro si esta en casa pero no quiero que escuche y se arruine la sorpresa de su regalo de cumpleaños, y sí, es en tres días… ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Por un momento Arthur recordó la fecha exacta del cumpleaños de Alfred, recordó también haber sido invitado por los Jones a celebrarlo en el año en que estuvieron juntos en Inglaterra, seguro que Alfred había crecido entre regalos y abrazos en fechas como esas y por ello ponía tanta importancia al cumpleaños de su hermana, casi como si fuera una misión súper especial y secreta.

—Bueno, escucha esto, le pediré a mi editor que imprima el tercer tomo solo para ella… se supone que no sale hasta dentro de unos meses pero seguro que si se lo pido lo hará… y ya esta, tendrás el regalo perfecto… inédito y firmado por el autor…— Propuso Arthur con calma, escuchó que Alfred soltaba el aire un poco, como si estuviera impresionado.

"Eso es más de lo que imaginaba Arthur… le va a dar un ataque si de verdad haces eso~"

—No es mucho, pero es algo…— Más que modestia aquello fue inseguridad, no estaba muy seguro de las reacciones de sus fans porque nunca las había visto, además todavía rondaba en su mente el final de aquel tercer tomo.

"¿Bromeas? Yo todavía no soy fan de tu saga y ya me siento muy emocionado con lo que propones"

Arthur decidió no responder a aquello y de todas formas no sabía que responder.

—¿Mañana estas ocupado? — La voz le tembló un poco al decir la pregunta pero no se arrepentía de ella, ni tampoco se arrepentía de acaparar a Alfred para él solo.

"Pues, la verdad es que sí… tengo una cita con un viejo amigo de mal carácter y grandes cejas… No creo que pueda faltar a ello, le prometí que sería su guía por la ciudad y ya sabes lo que dicen, nunca rompas las promesas que le haces a los cejones"

Arthur se sintió tan furioso como divertido, Alfred siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo sentir así, tan enojado como feliz.

—Eres un idiota… pero sí, no puedes faltar a tu promesa, así que te veré a las 3 en la misma cafetería de ayer ¿sí? No llegues tarde esta vez o desataras mi mal carácter— Por supuesto que aquello último era una broma, Arthur no se enojaría jamás con Alfred por su impuntualidad y Alfred jamás iba a llegar a tiempo a una cita.

"Entendido~ ahí te veré mañana"

Respondió Alfred de inmediato con aquella alegría que lo caracterizaba, Arthur se sintió realmente aliviado de haber concretado él mismo la cita con Alfred.

—Entonces ya está, te veré mañana… Asegúrate de secarte bien o te enfermaras— Sugirió Arthur con una naturalidad familiar, Alfred soltó un suspiro cansado.

"Imaginaba que dirías algo así como despedida ¿Por qué no dices algo mejor? Como lo de esta tarde por ejemplo…"

Arthur sintió un vuelco en el estómago porque sabía a lo que Alfred se refería, y aunque las palabras habían sido solo dos, simples y sencillas palabras, le había costado sacarlo, le había costado mucho y no saldrían con facilidad nunca.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de colgar el teléfono y decirle a Alfred al día siguiente que se le había ido la señal o algo por el estilo, pero aquello era muy obvio y cobarde de su parte.

—Ya te lo dije hoy, dame un descanso…— Murmuró como respuesta, Alfred soltó una pequeña risa derrotado.

"Tu ganas esta vez… pero mañana no te dejaré escapar con tanta facilidad… Hasta mañana Artie, te quiero"

En cuanto escuchó las palabras entendió lo que podían causar, que te las dijeran sonaba bien y te llenaba de alegría, seguro que por eso Alfred se las había pedido.

Alfred no espero una respuesta simplemente colgó, pero seguro que al día siguiente lo iba a molestar con eso, ya se lo había advertido de todos modos así que no podría escapar con facilidad y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, tenía 7 años de "te quieros" guardados, quizá era hora de sacarlos de una vez por todas.

.

.

Al día siguiente se levantó un poco temprano para pasarse por la editorial antes de verse con Alfred, habló con su editor y su petición fue aprobada, esa misma tarde le darían la primera impresión del libro muestra.

Su editor se notó sorprendido pero Kiku era demasiado discreto como para preguntar razones o meterse en cosas personales, Arthur se lo explicó un poco para no dejar al pobre con la duda, su editor lo felicitó y se alegró por el entusiasmo que estaba mostrando con sus fans.

Llegó a la cita con un poco de retraso debido a que se había hecho más tiempo del que había pensado en la editorial, parecía que Alfred al fin había llegado a tiempo aunque era difícil saberlo.

—Lo siento, me retrase en la editorial, estaba haciendo el pedido para Emily— Alfred le sonrió con ternura en cuanto lo vio, Arthur admiró de nuevo a su héroe en él.

—La verdad acabo de llegar…— Confesó Alfred encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Qué tal te fue?— Con aquella pregunta fue el turno de Arthur para sonreír.

—Está hecho, esta tarde puedo pasar por el libro…— El rostro de Alfred se iluminó por completo con aquellas palabras y Arthur se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento lo había hecho por Emily, lo había hecho por eso, solo por ver la expresión alegre de Alfred, y tuvo suerte, Alfred le mostró su rostro más luminoso sin ninguna reserva.

—¡Eres de verdad increíble!— Si la mesa no estuviera de por medio seguro que Alfred se habría abalanzado sobre él, Arthur odio aquella mesa. —Emily se va alegrar tanto que ya puedo escuchar sus gritos de felicidad— Arthur tuvo que preguntarse si eso significaba su trabajo para los fans, no estaba seguro de nuevo.

Nunca en su carrera había pensado en los lectores, lo que ellos querían que apareciera en los libros o si estaban de acuerdo con lo mismo que él respecto a los personajes, la trama o todo lo demás, siempre que escribía era porque él así lo quería, pero al fin estaba notando que no todo se trataba solo de él, se sintió mal por haber matado a Jane y por primera vez pensó que quizá podría remediarlo o al menos podría intentarlo solo para verlo también, ver el rostro de Gabriel tan iluminado como el de Alfred.

—Anoche le pedí prestado a Emily tu libro, tuve que luchar para convencerla, los guarda como si fueran un tesoro, pero al final me lo presto, con un montón de condiciones pero lo hizo— Arthur sintió la alerta de nuevo ¿y si lo notaba?

—Nunca le pidas prestada su saga favorita a un lector…— Comentó Arthur como una forma de acallar la alerta, se estaba poniendo nervioso solo de pensar en las posibilidades.

—Aunque no he leído mucho me gustó lo que llevo, definitivamente eres tú, son tus palabras y creo que es la versión más sincera de ti…— Aquello fue un nuevo punto de vista para él, se sintió bien.

—Yo soy sincero…— Murmuró Arthur como una contraataque, aunque sabía de sobra que aquello no era cierto para nada, Alfred lo miró y sonrío divertido descubriendo su mentira.

—Déjame citar lo último que me dijiste en Inglaterra… "Voy a estar bien sin ti, no te necesito"— Arthur soltó un suspiro cansino, todo lo que había dicho estaba siendo usado en su contra y eso no era justo porque aquello lo había dicho estando enojado.

—Tsk… me refiero al ahora… ahora soy más sincero— Argumentó Arthur con convicción, no era del todo cierto tampoco, pero lo estaba intentando, vaya que lo intentaba.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces responderías como sinceridad a cualquier cosa que te pregunte? — La sonrisita que Alfred le dio delataba por completo que estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de lo que Arthur acababa de asegurar, se dio cuenta de que acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

—¿Vas a aprovecharte de eso? — Preguntó Arthur de vuelta teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—Ya que el tema es sinceridad, sí, lo haré… y ya no puedes echarte atrás— Respondió Alfred con descaro. —A cambio yo también responderé con sinceridad a lo que preguntes ¿trato hecho? — Aquello era un trato demasiado injusto, el único que se había guardado cosas en el pasado había sido Arthur, lo cual lo ponía en desventaja.

—Bien, pero no podrás obligarme a responder si no quiero…— Al menos eso le daría un equilibrio al asunto.

—Bien, me parece justo…— Accedió Alfred rápidamente con una sonrisa satisfecha, Arthur no sabía todavía qué tipo de preguntas le lanzaría Alfred pero sabía que serían algunas que le costaría mucho responder.

Después del ligero almuerzo ambos fueron al siguiente lugar que Alfred le iba a mostrar, era una gran explanada que al igual que el edificio anterior tenía un barandal demostrando que era para turistas.

Alfred sacó una moneda y sonrió como un niño pequeño, lo guío hasta un aparato que servía como unos binoculares y colocó la moneda en la ranura para hacer funcionar el aparato, la vista era maravillosa aun sin los binoculares, daba directo al Central Park y desde ahí podías ver todo la extensión del parque.

—Mira aquí— Lo llamó Alfred desde los binoculares, Arthur se acercó a ver también, todo era verde y colorido hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, como si al mirar por aquellos binoculares los colores cobraran más vida de lo normal.

—Es increíble…— Comentó Arthur con gusto, Alfred lo miró con una sonrisa cálida.

Después de eso ambos compraron helados y se dedicaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, siempre siguiendo el barandal del mirador.

—Hay algo que olvide decirte anoche por teléfono…— Mencionó Alfred después de un rato de pláticas triviales. —¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa a celebrar el cumpleaños de Emily? El plan era estar solo nosotros dos ya que ella va a salir temprano con sus amigos, pero realmente me gustaría que vinieras, no como su escritor favorito ni nada de eso, más bien como un amigo…— Aquello tomó un poco por sorpresa a Arthur, de nuevo se quedó en blanco sin saber lo que debía responder, no parecía extraño viniendo de Alfred, lo extraño era el tiempo que llevan viéndose en comparación con el que habían estado alejados y sin ninguna clase de comunicación.

No habían sabido nada el uno del otro por 7 largos años y ahora que se reencontraban Alfred lo incluía en un festejo tan importante como si nada.

—¿Seguro? — Titubeó Arthur todavía sin creerse aquello, quizá Alfred se sentía de alguna manera obligado a invitarlo por el regalo que Arthur le iba a conseguir. —Si es por lo del obsequio, descuida, no es nada en realidad así que no tienes que invitarme…— Alfred lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo y lo miró con seriedad.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con eso…— Aseguró con una seriedad que no dejaba lugar a las dudas. —Creo que es más como… quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido… ¿sabes? cuando estuvimos juntos y fuiste a mi fiesta de cumpleaños aquella vez, o cuando salíamos al cine juntos los fines de semana, o cuando salimos aquella vez por tu cumpleaños… en ese entonces creí que de ahí en adelante pasaríamos todos los años haciendo ese tipo de cosas… de alguna forma idealice una vida en la que tú siempre estabas ahí y realmente quiero que suceda, quiero que estés ahí—

Arthur sintió que cada palabra lo atravesaba, se dio cuenta de que él también había deseado eso en algún momento, todavía lo quería más que a nada, que de una forma o de otra Alfred permaneciera siempre en su vida, incluso si solo era como un amigo.

—E-está bien, iré…— Respondió Arthur completamente abrumado con los sentimientos, Alfred sonrió y en vez de soltarlo afirmó más su agarre sobre la mano de Arthur, ambos siguieron caminando así un rato más, tomados de la mano.

Para Arthur aquel agarre significaba mucho más de lo que Alfred pensaba, mientras que para Alfred era una muestra de cariño y amistad, para Arthur era la perdición total, un simple tacto al que todas sus ilusiones se aferrarían.

—Entonces, responde sinceramente ¿Pasarías la Navidad conmigo también?— Aquella pregunta lo hizo reír un poco, estaban apenas en verano, faltaban más de seis meses para eso.

—Falta mucho para Navidad…— Respondió Arthur idealizando estúpidamente un posible panorama de una Navidad junto a Alfred.

—Ya lo sé, pero ¿lo harás?— De pronto recordó que el año anterior lo había pasado en el departamento de Francis ya que se había negado a viajar a casa de sus padres y Francis por supuesto se había negado a dejarlo pasar solo la fecha, había sido un desastre, pero un buen desastre.

—Lo haré…— Respondió al fin, más que convicción lo había hecho con la voz llena de ilusión, quizá aquello también sería un desastre, pero no importaba si era con Alfred.

—¿Lo prometes?— Insistió Alfred con una voz igual de ilusionada.

—Sí, lo prometo…— Respondió Arthur como en los viejos tiempos, muchas de aquellas promesas jamás se habían cumplido pero Arthur daría todo de sí mismo para cumplir con esas nuevas promesas.

Por un momento fue consiente de todo a su alrededor, estando con Alfred todo parecía más vivo y colorido, como si Alfred fuera igual que aquellos binoculares y amplificara la nitidez de los colores, pensó por un momento que quizá no iba a ser tan malo decirle, decirle por fin que lo amaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Por hoy me puse cursi y salió esta cosa llena de miel y azúcar XDDD_

 _Pero está bien, esta historia no tiene por qué ser deprimente (¿?) y les aseguro que de aquí en adelante trataré de que no lo sea, una chica me lo hizo notar en el capi anterior y tiene toda la razón, recordé que no pretendo hacer sufrir a nadie en esta historia~~ solo fue la costumbre XDD_

 _Por otro lado no puedo contenerme con mis cursiladas si se trata de esta parejita hermosa 3 así que ya está, Arthur sigue en la friendzone pero tampoco tiene que ser tan malo~~_

 _Sin más por el momento me despido, de aquí a "El Fantasma del Tren" no lo olviden y estén pendientes por mi~~_


	19. Cap 10 Libro 2

" _ **The Chronicles of a Hero II"**_

 _ **Por "The Wizard Of Words"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Nadie se enteró de lo que pasaba porque nadie manejaba las energías, Gabriel lo sintió de inmediato, no era la primera noche que se despertaba de golpe, pero si fue la primera en la que sintió verdadero pánico._

 _Ni siquiera se detuvo a vestirse, se colocó una capa para abrigarse y se metió en sus botas, salió corriendo de su hogar sin siquiera atarse los cordones de los zapatos, el aire frío le cortó las mejillas y debido a que sus botas estaban casi sueltas estuvo a punto de caerse varias veces._

 _Fue el primero en ver la escena, su corazón se agitó en su pecho y el terror lo invadió como nunca, fuego, había fuego en la casa del viejo brujo, lo estaba consumiendo todo._

 _Escuchó un murmulló lastimero a su espalda, se dio cuenta de que algunos vecinos ya estaban despiertos y corrían por baldes de agua._

 _Gabriel se abalanzó hacía la casa, el humo era tan denso que lo hizo retroceder antes de entrar, tosió un poco pero eso no evitó que entrara a la casa, desde ese momento en el que entró sin restricción alguna debió notarlo pero la urgencia lo cegó de lo obvio, intento dar con el anciano entre todo el humo y el fuego, no lo logró, ya no sentía su energía tampoco, se desesperó y buscó en cada esquina de la pequeña casa._

 _Entre los del pueblo lograron aplacar el fuego, su padre debió llegar en cualquier momento ya que él fue el que lo sacó de la casa en llamas para ponerlo a salvo, la casa estaba a punto de ceder pero él se había negado a salir con las manos vacías, sin embargo su padre lo arrastró fuera con una energía envidiable._

 _Gabriel estuvo toda la noche sentado en la pequeña sala de troncos que el viejo brujo usaba como sala de té, estuvo con la vista fija en la casa, bloqueado por completo, él creía que los brujos no morían así, no en un simple incendio, no de una forma tan común._

 _La gente se dispersó cerca del amanecer, la madre de Jane le palmeó el hombro antes de volver a su hogar y algunas otras personas le dieron palabras de aliento y se ofrecieron a hacer algo en memoria de aquel viejo solitario, su padre lo acompañó un buen rato de la noche pero al final lo había dejado solo como entendiendo que Gabriel no quería hablar con nadie de momento, todos comprendieron que el joven necesitaba espacio para asimilar aquel accidente._

 _Cuando el amanecer llegó se le ocurrió una idea, caminó algunos pasos en dirección norte de la casa y descubrió una gran extensión de tierra árida, ahí había estado el pastizal en donde meditaban, pero ya no había nada, ni un solo rastro de lo que había sido._

 _El dolor le atravesó el pecho y se dejó caer de rodillas en la tierra, se sintió derrotado, solo y débil, una mano pesada se instaló en su hombro, cuando miró quién era se soltó de inmediato y se alejó lo más que pudo._

— _Esto no fue un accidente… Él era muy capaz de huir de un peligro tan insignificante como un incendio y jamás dejaría al pueblo tan vulnerable…— Gabriel se quedó sentado abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro entre ellas como un niño pequeño._

 _Stefano no hizo ni un solo movimiento y permanecieron así durante horas, Gabriel no sabía qué tipo de ser malévolo habría provocado aquello, pero sabía que si hubiese sido Stefano, el mago no se habría dignado a aparecerse, además el viejo brujo se lo había dicho._

 _El mago no podía entrar al pueblo mientras él anciano estuviese ahí para protegerlo, era una ley que ambos habían respetado más que ninguna otra y si Stefano hubiese violado esa ley, Gabriel lo habría sentido también, lo habría sentido mucho antes de haber advertido la desaparición de la energía del viejo brujo._

— _¿Tu sabes quién fue?— Preguntó Gabriel con cierta irá, Stefano lo miró y negó con la cabeza, Gabriel se levantó de golpe y lo tomó del cuello de su capa negra. —¡Mientes! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?— Exigió con rabia, Stefano no hizo intentos de alejarse o siquiera liberarse._

— _¿Y qué harás cuando lo sepas? ¿Matar al culpable? El guardián de este pueblo no pudo con ese mal ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú podrás hacerlo, leñador? — Gabriel apretó la mandíbula llenó de irá y lleno de impotencia, Stefano estaba en lo cierto, él nunca había llegado a conocer la magnitud de los poderes del viejo brujo pero sabía que no era nada débil, si había logrado mantener a raya a todos los seres del bosque, incluido Stefano, seguro que su poder había sido inmenso._

— _¿Y qué se supone que pasara ahora?— Gabriel al fin soltó a Stefano y caminó de un lado a otro en el antiguo pastizal. —¿Quién protegerá este lugar?— Miró con tristeza la árida tierra y por un momento fue consciente de que eso podría ocurrir después con todo el pueblo, el peligro estaba ahí._

— _Eso no me corresponde decidirlo solo a mi… Vine aquí para llevarte al lugar donde se decidirá, además, vine personalmente porque hay algo que debes saber antes de que lleguemos, voy a proponerte como el nuevo protector de este lugar…— Stefano le sonrió tan enigmático como siempre, Gabriel sintió una sacudida con la impresión._

— _¿Te estas burlando de mí? —_

— _Te lo diré claramente… ¿Qué prefieres, venir conmigo, dar la cara y solucionar esto, o quedarte aquí y esperar a que los seres del bosque decidan por ti, y lleguen a la conclusión de que fuiste tú el culpable de todo esto y decidan eliminarte también? — Gabriel sintió el aura fría de Stefano con aquellas palabras, el mago no espero una respuesta, se echó a caminar en dirección al bosque casi con aire indignado._

— _¿Por qué estas ayudándome? — Preguntó entonces dándose cuenta de que Stefano había ido a buscarlo y lo estaba aconsejando de nuevo para que Gabriel no se metiera en problemas._

— _¿Ayudarte? No te equivoques, leñador… Si descubren que tienes parte de mis poderes probablemente me veré implicado y no solo decidirán que tú tienes que ser eliminado sino que nos sacarán del juego a ambos… además, quizá, si logro que te asignen a esta área de por vida te quedaras lejos de mis asuntos por fin…— Gabriel se quejó un poco para que Stefano supiera su opinión al respecto, pero tampoco lo contradijo y lo siguió hasta el lugar indicado._

 _Caminaron toda la tarde entre los árboles, solo se detuvieron lo necesario para descansar y comer algo, y después siguieron andando hasta que el sol empezó a bajar._

— _Descansaremos aquí… mañana seguiremos el camino— Gabriel se quedó completamente sorprendido, todo el camino había tenido la angustia de no haber avisado a nadie de su partida ¿Y si algo más pasaba mientras él no estaba en el pueblo? ¿Y si el incendio acababa con algo que el amara de nuevo? No quería esperar, y menos con aquella compañía. —Sé lo que piensas pero no puedes solucionar nada tú solo, así que quédate quieto por lo menos esta noche—_

— _No quiero estar quieto sabiendo que hay un mal ahí capaz de destruir todo lo que es importante para mí— Expresó Gabriel de lo más tensó, Stefano no lo entendía, a Gabriel todavía le quedaban muchas cosas que debía proteger._

— _Tsk… si crees que puedes lidiar con todo tu solo entonces tu querido protector no te enseñó nada en todo este tiempo…— Gabriel sintió rabia pura por las palabras despectivas que Stefano había usado contra su maestro, se acercó a zancadas y de nuevo lo tomó del cuello de la capa._

— _Tú no sabes nada…— Gabriel trató de controlar su irá pero Stefano lo miró de lleno y le dedicó una sonrisa como retándolo a mantener ese control._

— _Adelante, si vas a golpearme hazlo, en este momento soy tan humano como tú, sangraré igual que tú… y cuando estés satisfecho entonces podrás irte a resolver todo tú solo…— Los ojos verdes de Stefano relucieron con aquella luz y a Gabriel le parecieron más venenosos que nunca, lo soltó bruscamente._

— _Iré a buscar algún alimento antes de que la luz del sol se acabe por completo— Comentó Gabriel partiendo hacía el bosque lejos de Stefano, no lo quería tener cerca así de furioso como se encontraba._

— _Los árboles no dudaran en atacarte si sienten tu furia… son menos pacientes que yo…— Le gritó Stefano y Gabriel se tuvo que obligar a seguir avanzando y no regresar a golpear realmente al mago._

 _Ya en el bosque logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para hacer lo que había dicho, todo como siempre estaba lleno de magia que podías percibir en cada rincón, el musgo de las rocas parecía brillar con la luz de la luna y los árboles así de viejos y altos parecían susurrar historias antiguas al viento._

 _Gabriel se sentía intranquilo aun ahí a mitad de la nada, lejos de todo lo terrible que amenazaba con desatarse._

 _Se agachó al suelo y sobre la tierra húmeda dibujo algunos símbolos que el viejo brujo le había enseñado, símbolos que eran protección, de pronto la marca de su mano comenzó a brillar como una respuesta a su angustia._

 _Fue cuando lo recordó, aquella marca significaba protección, se tuvo que preguntar por qué Stefano le había puesto aquello._

— _Esa marca me permite saber tu ubicación, para colocarla requiere una buena parte de tus poderes, pero como estabas siendo tan molesto elegí esa… además te protege de todo ataque, incluso del mío, sabía que si te atacaba en un arranque de enojo me iba a arrepentir después... — Gabriel sintió la rabia subir de nuevo, no por las palabras de Stefano, sino porque quería estar solo por un momento, sin embargo la marca estaba haciendo lo suyo, parecía calmarlo. —En otras palabras, no necesitas hacer hechizos de protección aquí, nada malo va a pasarte…— Murmuró Stefano a su espalda._

— _No los estaba haciendo para mi…— Respondió Gabriel dándole una mirada llena de irá, él se preocupaba por su padre, por Jane, por el pueblo entero, él quería que estuvieran a salvo mientras volvía._

— _Acabar con un mago no es sencillo, Gabriel… La persona que lo hizo debió usar una cantidad considerable de sus poderes, tardara en recuperarse, y no hablo de un día o dos…— Gabriel al fin se tranquilizó, incluso Stefano hablaba con calma y sin rastros de burla, como alguien sincero._

— _Pero eso no significa que estén a salvo, alguien más puede ver la fragilidad del lugar y aprovecharse…— En silencio le ordenó a las marcar que protegieran al pueblo, la tierra respondió su llamado y las marcas se desvanecieron con una ráfaga ligera de aire._

— _Lo dudo mucho… cada acción conlleva una reacción, y en caso de ir contra un equilibrio es peor, si quemas una casa una cicatriz de fuego aparece en tu cuerpo, te quema hasta debilitarte un poco, imagina entonces hacerlo con un pueblo entero, podría incluso matarte…— Gabriel emprendió el camino de vuelta al campamento, Stefano lo siguió mientras hablaba._

— _¿Qué se obtiene por lo que le hicieron a mi maestro? — Preguntó Gabriel por un momento deseando que fuera algo terrible, quería que el culpable pagara en su piel el mal que había causado._

— _Ya que eligió el fuego supongo que una cicatriz así… pero no cualquiera, incluso ahora la marca debe de estar ardiendo y lo hará durante días enteros, quemando la piel siempre… un castigo terrible, si me lo preguntas…— Cuando llegó al campamento se dio cuenta de que había un área de flores azules, sintió alivio al mirarlas._

— _Un castigo bien merecido…— Comentó Gabriel con sequedad, aquello no se le hacía suficiente pero no se atrevió de decirlo en voz alta por miedo a sonar demasiado desalmado, pero se sentía en su derecho de exigir algo así porque el evento lo había afectado directamente, para él aquella muerte había sido algo personal y aunque no tenía un sentimiento de venganza, tampoco quería que el culpable se quedara sin pagar su crimen._

— _Eres terriblemente emocional… no sé si eso es bueno o malo— Murmuró Stefano con una risa ligera y algo siniestra, una muestra más de lo excéntrico que era aquel mago, Gabriel sin embargo lo notó como un gesto de complicidad a sus pensamientos turbios y llenos de odio._

— _Creo que si fuera bueno la vida no se empeñaría en quitarme todo lo que amo…— Murmuró Gabriel un tanto derrotado, se sentó entre las flores y estas parecieron consolar su negro humor haciéndole cosquillas en los brazos, Stefano se ubicó a su lado sin decir nada._

— _Alégrate de sentir algo, cuando tienes cierta cantidad de poder tus emociones desaparecen y se hace más difícil saber si lo que haces está bien o mal…— Murmuró Stefano acariciando ligeramente las flores, estas se le pegaban a la palma de la mano como si estuviesen vivas y desearan su atención._

— _¿Cómo secuestrar a un chica inocente? — Preguntó Gabriel con ironía, no quería reclamar nada, pero aquello había y seguía siendo su principal problema con el mago._

— _Cada acción tiene una reacción… mi trabajo era escoltar a la chica a la cima de la montaña, nada más, su padre fue el que la condeno a ese destino, años atrás hizo un trato con uno de los espíritus del bosque, le prometió como pago a cada uno de sus hijos, al menos fue sensato y solo tuvo a esa chica, los espíritus del bosque nunca olvidan y ya que yo no fui capaz de completar la misión que me encomendaron, seguirán reclamando el pago que les fue prometido y no sé a quién pondrán a cargo esta vez, pero te aseguro que no dudaran en eliminarte si intentas detenerlos en su misión…— Gabriel lo sabía, muy en el fondo lo sabía, pero todavía tenía la esperanza ciega de poder salvar a Jane de aquel destino._

— _¿Cuál fue el castigo que te dieron por no cumplir? — Stefano lo miró y a Gabriel le pareció ver ser sorpresa en aquello ojos, además le pareció que el mago le preguntaba si de verdad quería saberlo._

— _Bueno, deje que robaran lo que debía llevar, así que el castigo fue el segundo robo, me robaron algo más personal y tendré que recuperarlo por mis medios…— Gabriel sintió ganas de disculparse pero aquello habría sido demasiado hipócrita de su parte porque en realidad no lo sentía._

— _¿No te cansas de estar solo aquí en el bosque?— Preguntó de pronto cambiando el tema, a él le gustaba estar en el bosque porque desde que era pequeño había pasado un montón de aventuras entre esos árboles viejos, pero había gente en el pueblo que no se quería ni acercar al bosque, en parte por miedo y en parte porque aquel lugar les era indiferente._

— _Puede ser un poco aburrido a veces, pero lo interesante del bosque es que siempre cambia y nunca logras conocerlo del todo, además de vez en cuando aparecen viajeros interesantes y llenos de historias a los que puedes acompañar hasta que están a salvo del otro lado…— Gabriel se acordó de él caminando siempre en compañía del mago hasta los límites del pueblo._

— _¿Y nunca te han atacado? — Preguntó Gabriel recordando las cicatrices de sus brazos._

— _No, yo jamás agredo a otros espíritus del bosque, contigo es diferente porque eres un leñador, ellos no están enfadados contigo porque cortes los árboles, lo que les enfada es que lo hagas sin pedir permiso o en su caso perdón por lo que haces…— Gabriel se sintió algo avergonzado por aquella observación, era cierto, él tomaba sin pedir y eso de pronto se le hizo una grave falta de respeto._

— _No lo sabía…— Murmuró mirando a los árboles con una mirada suplicante, pidiendo perdón en silencio, en nombre de él y de todos los leñadores._

— _No es tan grave… si te disculpas con ellos te van a perdonar, no sienten emociones como nosotros, solo saben que si exiges algo debes dar algo a cambio… yo por ejemplo por cada baya que tomo hago crecer una flor, por cada alimento les doy algo de mi energía y el equilibrio se mantiene…— Aquello le sonó fascinante pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. —Ahora duerme un poco, mañana nos espera otro largo día de viaje— Esta vez Gabriel decidió no reprochar nada, se acostó sobre las flores y dejó que el cansancio lo venciera._

 _No hubo pesadillas, más bien soñaba con la naturaleza, en su sueño los árboles se agitaban tempestuosos, él se disculpaba tal y como Stefano le había dicho y el aire se tornaba más y más suave hasta convertirse en un susurro de energía cálida, así debía sentirse el perdón, como la caricia de una brisa llena de calidez._

 _El viejo brujo estaba ahí también, lo invitaba a sentarse en un pastizal a mitad del bosque, Gabriel descubrió pequeñas motas de flores azules entre el pasto, le recordaron a Stefano y de pronto ya no era el viejo brujo su acompañante sino el enigmático mago que lo miraba tal y como su mentor lo había mirado, con fe casi ciega._

— _Todo está conectado…— Le decía Stefano con la voz del viejo brujo, una combinación que no se le hizo extraña en lo absoluto, en el sueño todo concordaba, todo estaba en su lugar._

— _Así como nosotros estamos conectados…— Murmuró Gabriel sintiendo la suavidad de las delicadas flores y la aspereza del pasto._

— _Exactamente…— Esta vez ya no era la voz del viejo brujo, solo era Stefano, Gabriel volvió a sentir la calidez del aire y deseó quedarse ahí, en el mundo de los sueños._

 _Ahí nada estaba mal, ahí podría estar en paz con el mago y podría volver a ver al viejo brujo cuando él quisiera, ahí los árboles lo habían perdonado y lo acariciaban con suavidad._


	20. 10 The Writer

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AméricaxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur Etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Cabe destacar que los personajes de esta historia no son del todo míos y cualquier parecido con la vida real, con los personajes de Hetalia de Himaruya-Sama y con los ovnis (¿?) es mera coincidencia…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Gente, gente, gente~~ No sé lo que les estaré trayendo después de esto pero les juro que será algo bonito, la neta he de admitirlo, he aflojado el ritmo y flojee todo el mes, pero ya verán que lo retomó, en parte porque tengo un montón de motivación gracias a ciertas personitas bellas que me están impulsando a ir más lejos cada vez~~_

 _Además por si no lo saben acá la música suele ser mi aliento en esto y he encontrado unas canciones maravillosas que me han devuelto la inspiración por tiempo indefinido~~_

 _En fin, estoy tan motivada y feliz de estar acá que quiero escribirles un millón de cosas bonitas para este año que se nos viene encima :3_

 _¡Estén al pendiente de mí!_

 _Otra cosa, si ya no actualizo en este año, reciban desde acá todo mi amor y ¡Felices fiestas! Gracias por su compañía en ese año maravilloso n.n_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ TheWriter ~*~**_

Arthur sonrió como bobo al recibir un mensaje de Alfred, el día anterior se la había pasado de maravilla con él, entre las promesas, los juegos y las pláticas, ahora ese día, mientras trabajaba arduamente frente al computador, su teléfono le aviso de la llegada de un mensaje.

Al principio lo sorprendió y le costó un poco comprenderlo, después su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa de lo más estúpida, Alfred le había enviado una cita de su libro.

Y había agregado al final un simple "me gusta el héroe", lo cual en realidad no le decía si Alfred lo había descubierto o no pero no le importaba mucho, gracias a Alfred estaba teniendo ideas buenas que no dudo en escribir aunque estuviera de vacaciones.

Tenía solo un par de horas antes de verse de nuevo con él, la cafetería se había convertido en su punto de reunión y los lugares que iba conociendo eran maravillosos y por supuesto aún más con la compañía de Alfred.

Faltaba solo un día para el cumpleaños de Emily y ese día Alfred le había pedido que lo ayudará a elegir el pastel y a comprar cosas para prepararle su comida preferida.

Arthur por supuesto había aceptado sin dudar aquel cambio en sus planes turísticos, y Alfred había alquilado un auto para la ocasión, así que moverse por la ciudad fue más sencillo.

Lo primero fue escoger y encargar el pastel, Arthur tuvo que probar un montón de sabores, Alfred era terrible para tomar decisiones así que terminaron probando casi todos los sabores que había en el lugar, desde los clásicos de chocolate, hasta los más sofisticados que se servían en las bodas, de dos o tres sabores en un solo pan.

Pese a que Arthur salió deseando no volver a comer un pastel en lo que restaba del año fue bastante divertido.

—Ahora ya sabemos qué tipo de pastel se debe servir en nuestra boda…— Comentó Alfred cuando salieron de la tienda de pasteles, Arthur no pudo evitar notar de más las palabras "nuestra boda", sabía de sobra que Alfred no lo decía en el sentido que Arthur lo pensó pero le gustaba como sonaba así, como si de verdad ellos en un futuro regresaran a ese lugar a elegir un pastel adecuado para su boda.

—Yo elegiría sin duda el de chocolate blanco y chocolate oscuro…— Declaró Arthur con una sonrisa, Alfred asintió de acuerdo.

—Asegúrate de invitarme en ese caso…— Arthur sintió un nudo en la garganta, deseó tener el valor en ese mismo momento de decirle a Alfred lo que sentía por él, decirle que el día de su boda no lo quería al otro lado como un simple invitado, que lo quería a su lado para jurarse amor eterno.

—¿Irás solo por el pastel?— Preguntó Arthur en tono de broma en lugar lo que realmente pensaba, Alfred se echó a reír.

—Pues si haces esa elección será una de las razones más fuertes por las que vaya…— Arthur rodó un poco los ojos con el comentario. —Pero si algún día te casas me gustaría estar ahí, a tu lado…— Las mejillas de Arthur ardieron un poco, nuevamente sabía que le estaba dando un significado distinto a las palabras de su amigo, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Bueno, a mí también me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, pero basta de hablar de eso, comí tanto pastel que si sigo pensando en ello mañana no querré probar el de Emily…— Cortó Arthur con rapidez para que cambiaran de tema, no quería seguir imaginando tonterías.

—Tienes razón, hasta yo que amo los dulces me canse de tantos…— Alfred rió un poco y soltó un suspiro. —De aquí iremos a comprar para la comida ¿Me acompañas? — No tenía ni que pedírselo.

Arthur recordó que Gabriel y Stefano también mantenían una relación que podía ser muy incómoda, obligados por el destino a encontrase una y otra vez pero al mismo tiempo sin unirse del todo, en este caso nada lo obligaba a reunirse una y otra vez con Alfred, pero vaya que era difícil hacerlo, y de vez en cuando Arthur se sentía incómodo y era más que seguro que Alfred ya lo había notado y por eso le preguntaba por cada cosa de los planes, como sí Arthur lo estuviera siguiendo por obligación o algo así.

—Claro, a eso vine hoy, a hacer las compras contigo, tonto…— Alfred le sonrió con total alegría y le dio las gracias por milésima vez en el día por estarlo acompañando en aquello, Arthur asintió de acuerdo y Alfred condujo hasta el supermercado más cercano.

.

.

El supermercado se le antojo demasiado inmenso, una vez que entraron ambos se perdieron entre un montón de pasillos llenos de cosas, Alfred siempre arrastrando consigo un carrito en donde de vez en cuando arrojaba alguna cosa que le gustaba y que a Arthur le parecía innecesaria.

—¿Te das cuenta de que solo vinimos aquí a comprar para lo de Emily? — Preguntó Arthur cuando Alfred lo arrastró a la sección de electrónicos, ambos habían estado viendo las pantallas, estéreos y otras cosas que nada tenían que ver con la comida de cumpleaños.

—Lo sé, pero mira esto, ya lanzaron el juego que espere casi un mes~— Arthur sonrió de pronto detectando aquel gusto de Alfred por los videojuegos, tal como años atrás, un detalle tan familiar que fue un alivio que Alfred aún lo conservara.

Recorrieron todo el supermercado de arriba a abajo y de un lado a otro, Alfred compró las cosas necesarias para la fiesta y muchas otras cosas innecesarias, incluido el videojuego que habían visto.

Arthur terminó cansado por completo pero estaba más que feliz de haber acompañado a Alfred en algo tan trivial porque sintió que la brecha de años que los había separado se reducía más y más.

Se dio cuenta de que la confianza no se creaba al salir a divertirse con alguien a algún lugar sofisticado o turístico, la confianza se creaba cuando te divertías con alguien en el lugar más absurdo y trivial que pudiera existir.

Alfred lo dejó en la calle frente a su departamento y a Arthur le costaba bastante solo despedirse y bajarse de aquel auto.

—¿Entonces, te veré mañana en mi casa? — Aquellas palabras le dieron el valor que necesitaba, una promesa de que esos días se repetirían una y otra vez, no sabía hasta cuando sería pero quería creer que no se acabarían tan pronto, que podría descubrir y conocer a Alfred de nuevo, y esta vez quizá lograría conquistarlo, transformar esa amistad en algo más, en lo que llevaba deseando desde siempre.

—Claro, te veré mañana… Si necesitas ayuda con lo de Emily solo llama temprano, estaré ahí aunque no soy muy bueno en la cocina…— Murmuró Arthur intentando sonar amable y no tan ansioso, Alfred sonrió de lleno.

—Entonces tomaré tu propuesta, Emily no llegará hasta después de las 6 así que eres bienvenido a la hora que desees llegar para ser mi ayudante…— Arthur decidió que si se quedaba un segundo más en el auto se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos más estúpidos y terminaría siendo demasiado obvio, así que sin más comenzó a abrir la puerta para salir de ahí.

—Bien, llegaré temprano entonces…—

—Y Artie… Gracias por acompañarme hoy, fue muy divertido— Arthur cerró la puerta del auto y trato de encontrar una respuesta adecuada para aquella sinceridad.

—No fue nada… yo también me divertí…— Y esa fue la despedida, cuando Alfred arrancó el auto y se fue con una sonrisa, Arthur fue ligeramente consciente de que jamás se lo había dicho así de claro a Alfred, solían salir muy seguido cuando Alfred estuvo en Inglaterra pero aunque Alfred siempre se despedía de él con un "me divertí mucho contigo" Arthur nunca le había dicho lo mismo, solo respondía un "Estuvo bien" o "Ya vuelve a casa" o "No estuvo mal".

Definitivamente debía cambiar por completo su forma de ser sincero, decir las cosas más claramente para que Alfred pudiera escucharlo y comprenderlo mejor, para que quizá a causa de su necedad no terminaran separándose de nuevo. Y sobre todo para que Alfred notara que Arthur sentía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, sería difícil pero quería intentarlo, por su amistad con Alfred, por su propio corazón, debía seguirlo por una vez, en ese momento en que la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de estar cerca de la persona que amaba.

.

.

.

Llegó cerca de las tres de la tarde a la casa de los Jones, Alfred lo recibió con especial alegría y en lugar de que Arthur se sintiera incomodo por estar ahí, se sintió bienvenido, Alfred le estaba abriendo un espacio en su mundo, en su día a día y Arthur se sentía tan bien y feliz como para pararse a pensar en las consecuencias que tendría aquel día en sus sentimientos más tarde.

Arthur lo acompañó al lugar en el que habían encargado el pastel y cuando volvieron a casa solo se dedicaron a preparar la comida de su hermana, Arthur ayudo lo mejor que pudo, siempre haciendo lo más sencillo para no arruinar nada.

—Como lo vez, yo tampoco soy muy bueno en esto… Emily es la que suele cocinar para los dos, pero no luce mal…— Alfred se encogió de hombros admirando el resultado.

—Huele muy bien… Creo que lo logramos— Declaró Arthur recargado en el lavaplatos junto a Alfred, se miró las mangas de su camisa en busca de alguna mancha, las había remangado y sonrió al descubrir que están intactas.

—¿Aun estas soltero? ¿Cómo te las arreglas para cocinar tu solo? — Preguntó Alfred sin burla alguna, solo era curiosidad.

—Bueno, suelo conformarme platillos sencillos y de vez en cuando salgo a comer con Francis a alguna cafetería…— Explicó Arthur notando que a él nunca le había preocupado el sabor o si la comida debía ser servida de una manera en específico, las ventajas de vivir solo y no ser muy exigente.

—¿Bromeas? Por eso estas tan delgado~— Alfred lo acorraló contra el lavaplatos y le delineó el costado desde las costillas hasta la cadera, Arthur tuvo que pasar saliva, su cuerpo se paralizó por los choques eléctricos que aquel simple toque le provocó. —¿Debería invitarte a comer a mi casa diariamente? —

Después de aquella pregunta llena de burla, Alfred se le quedó mirando un rato sin apartar la mano de su cuerpo, Arthur sintió el rostro cada vez más caliente y el corazón más y más acelerado.

—Arthur… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?— Aquello fue casi un susurro, Arthur asintió ligeramente en respuesta. —Es sobre el héroe de tu libro…— El miedo lo invadió de un momento a otro, no necesitaba escuchar más, Alfred lo había descubierto, Arthur lo miró con pánico intentando pensar en una excusa coherente para explicarle a Alfred sobre eso.

En ese momento y como una salvación llegó Emily a la casa, Alfred se apartó y se quedó de su propio lado del lavaplatos, Emily los miró con sospecha pero no dijo nada al respecto porque Alfred se le adelantó abalanzándose sobre ella en un abrazo de cumpleaños.

Arthur aprovechó ese momento para salir del aturdimiento en el que estaba metido, una vez que el amor fraternal paso Arthur también felicitó a Emily.

—Em, no sé si te acuerdas de Arthur… lo conocimos cuando fuimos a Inglaterra…— Emily sonrió de inmediato.

—Claro que me acuerdo, no hablabas de otra cosa que no fuera él en casa… ¿Así que él es la persona misteriosa con la que has estado saliendo? Cuando dijiste que alguien más iba a celebrar con nosotros creí que al fin ibas a traer a una novia a casa— Alfred se sonrojó y Arthur intentó no sentirse incomodo con la palabra "novia".

—Pues ya lo vez, es con Arthur con quien he estado saliendo estos días… Además de que me ayudó mucho con la preparación de hoy— Emily sonrió con más felicidad y le agradeció a Arthur mientras le daba otro abrazó a su hermano.

—Luce delicioso, gracias— Los tres se sentaron en la mesa a comer, Emily les relató todo lo que había hecho en la salida con sus amigos, se notaba tan feliz que no había dudas de que se había divertido bastante.

—Y bueno, voy a darte tú regalo ahora…— Mencionó Alfred después de que levantaron la mesa, Arthur sintió un vuelco en el estómago y quiso salir huyendo a casa, pero Alfred le dio una mirada suplicándole que se quedara. —Voy a traerlo…— Dicho aquello se levantó y se perdió detrás de la puerta, Arthur no sabía que decir.

—Me alegra que te encontraras con mi hermano de nuevo— Comentó Emily con una sonrisa sincera. —Realmente me alegra que seas tú, él no es de salir mucho y cuando comenzó a hacerlo me imagine lo peor…— Murmuró ella de lo más avergonzada.

—¿Te molesta que salga con chicas? — Preguntó Arthur no tan sorprendido, creía que entre hermanos era bastante normal sentir celos por el otro.

—No es eso… es que las chicas que se le han intentado pegar son terribles, solo lo siguen por ser guapo y poderlo presumir, además son mandonas e interesadas… ya le dije que si trae a una mujer así a casa la sacaré a patadas…— Arthur sonrió divertido con aquella declaración.

—¿Entonces no lo dejaras salir con nadie? — Emily se quedó pensándolo un poco.

—Creo que sí, pero tendrá que ser con alguien que realmente lo ame… Aunque hasta ahora él no ha sido de prestar atención a nadie y eso es un alivio…— Arthur también se sintió aliviado al escuchar aquello.

—Entonces lo mantendré ocupado por ti…— Murmuró Arthur como una broma, aunque realmente ese era el plan.

—Te lo agradeceré mucho si haces eso— Ambos se estaba riendo de eso cuando Alfred volvió con el libro ya envuelto en un bonito papel de regalo.

Alfred se lo extendió y se fue a sentar junto a Arthur mientras Emily luchaba por abrirlo sin arruinar el papel, Arthur sintió los nervios subir por su cuerpo, como si Alfred lo hubiera notado le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa y le dio una apretón ligero para tranquilizarlo, Arthur solo pudo desviar la mirada.

Emily soltó un grito ahogado y cuando Arthur la miró notó que había lágrimas en sus ojos, Alfred le soltó al fin la mano y sonrió agradeciéndole en silencio, Arthur se recordó a sí mismo en su silla frente al computador, día tras día, esa simple mirada lo valía.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? No sale hasta dentro de unos meses, no importa ¡Te amo, Alfred! ¡Este es el mejor regalo que pudieron darme!— Emily se levantó y abrazo a Alfred de nuevo hasta el punto de casi lograr tirarlo de su silla, dio pequeños saltos y algunas vueltas, siempre con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bueno, me ayudaron un poco…— Alfred miró a Arthur y Arthur decidió hacerse el loco, Emily comenzó a enumerar a sus amigas que se morirían de envidia por el libro y no soltó su obsequió en lo que resto de la noche.

Arthur se despidió ya tarde y Alfred lo acompañó a tomar un taxi, en todo ese camino no se cansó de agradecerle por el obsequió de su hermana, Arthur se sentía extraño con todo el asunto, feliz, pero extraño.

Cuando al fin consiguieron un taxi libre Arthur subió y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta Alfred lo detuvo.

—¿Mañana seguiremos con el tour? — Preguntó con una mirada ansiosa.

—Claro, te veré en la cafetería a la hora de siempre…— Alfred asintió de manera energética y lo despidió con la ternura y alegría de siempre.

Después de dar la dirección al chofer, Arthur se derrumbó en el asiento con el corazón lleno de emociones y la mente llena de las sonrisas de Alfred.

Supo que de nuevo flotaría hasta su casa como víctima de un encanto. El verdadero brujo era Alfred y no él, lo estaba hechizando con esas sonrisas, con esos ojos y Arthur estaba indefenso ante esa magia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Ok, eso es todo por hoy, ya tengo el final de esta historia en mente, no sé si terminará pronto o no pero les aseguro que el final es encantador n.n_

 _No se lo pueden perder XDDD_

 _De momento trabajaré en muchas cosas, ya las irán viendo en cuanto vaya actualizando o subiendo cosas nuevas._

 _Espero que hayan tenido unas fiestas maravillosas y que este año lo despidan con una sonrisa n.n_

 _¡Qué la fuerza los acompañe! (¿?) Me hace daño leer la revista de "Conexión Manga" XDDD_


End file.
